Destiny
by TheLegendaryCed
Summary: Cedric Harvey AKA Ced, the 2-time World Champion, has finally been signed to the WWE. His lifelong dream has been realized and this was it. This was the big leagues. And would be able to accomplish a lot by himself. Or would someone come along and join him on his path to greatness? Or will that someone get in the way? Find out now in Destiny [AU]
1. Chapter 1: A Deal

**Manchester, England**

A 6'3, 250 Pound African American man with a muscular body tone similar to The Rock, sat on his bed shirtless looking out at the moonlit sky of Manchester, England. The city that would host the first Pure Wrestling PPV in England, The Manchester Massacre in The Manchester Arena. The man had caramel colored skin with a black mohawk fade up top with black eyebrow and chocolate brown eyes. He had a cut within his left eyebrow from his 1st ever wrestling match nearly 3 years ago.

On the top part of the right arm, he had a lion head tattooed on his upper bicep. On his left arm he had a dagger in grey ink that had a snake wrapping around it till it got to the top where it bit down on a skull that was cracked. He had the names of his grandmothers on his wrist as well, the name Diana of his paternal grandmother on his left wrist with the name, Glenda of his maternal grandmother on his right wrist. Around his index finger he had the name Kimberly tattooed around it. He had a well-built physique sort of like that of a bodybuilder with his body having only having about 10% body fat. His build and his tattoos added to the idea that he was truly what he said he was an in-ring assassin ready to destroy and conquer anything that gets in his way of greatness. On his left hand, he had the date of his wrestling debut, 5/17/15.

Tonight, was Pure Wrestling first ever PPV in England. And what a name, The Manchester Massacre. The PPV that would be shown live. The show that was causing this man so much stress and so much excitement. The reason he was up at 2AM. He rubbed his thumb over his tattooed shoulder.

Cedric Harvey AKA Ced, the man who would going for the Pure Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship in the main event tonight. Ced had wrestled all over the world but tonight was different. Tonight, it was in his backyard. The company that had made him famous. The company that had paid his bills. The company that allowed him to live as comfortably as he does. Ced had only been in the business for 3 years but in 3 years, he has accomplished a hell of a lot in Pure Wrestling and in wrestling period. He has wrestled for NJPW, NWA and ROH. He had been a 1-time Pure Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion and had also had the company's longest reign with the title at 246 days as Champion. He was also a 1-time Pure US Champion, 1-time Pure Tag Team Champion and a 2-time Pure Global Champion. He had also held the Limitless Tag Team Championship 1-time as well as the Limitless Intercontinental Championship 2-times and the United Wrestling Tag Team Championship 1-time. These were all of the accomplishments he had accomplished in his short career.

He had done all of that but this, this is biggest night in his career. Ced got up from his bed and walked over to the window to get a better look at the city. He smiled as he looked at the city before he turned his back and walked back over to his bed. He picked up his phone to check his notifications to see the same message from Paul Levesque that he had been getting from a while asking about WWE before he walked over to his luggage. A victory tonight would no doubly put him in the top 100 list for Indy Wrestlers. Tonight, if he would win, he would not only be the Pure Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion but he would be a 2-time World Champion in Pure Wrestling. He grabbed his workout gear and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

 **(!)**

Cedric walked around the backstage of The Manchester Arena in his ring gear. He wore black ring trunks with his ring name on the back and front in teal with a white outline. He wore black wrestling boots with black knee pads and black wrist tape on both of his wrist. He even had some of the tape on his fingers and he wore a black and white Nike hoodie.

"Harvey!" Cedric heard someone call his last name making him turn around to see a brunette woman walking towards him. The woman was his boss, the CEO of Pure Wrestling. He knew her as Bridgette Monroe, his ex but others knew her as Ms. Munroe as she would only allow maybe 2 people to call her Bridgette. Her father and Cedric himself.

"Bridgette." Cedric said as he looked at the shorter woman who walked towards him. She had to be around 5'4 and had Brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Ced, I need you out there now!" 

"What? My match isn't for another 5 minutes." 

"Well, The Heritage Championship match ended early because of Lee's injury." 

"Alright but I hope I get a little bit extra on my next paycheck." Cedric said as he ran towards the Gorilla position. Bridgette spun on her heels and watched as Cedric ran towards the entrance way while she looked him up and down while he ran away. 

**(!)**

Ced leaned up against the ropes as he had gone through a grueling 25-minute match and currently had the 300-pound Champion, Maximus lying down on the ring mat after he had countered his chokeslam into a DDT sending Maximus head-first onto the ring mat. Ced had his wrist tape off as he backed up into the corner getting ideas in his head about ways, he could end the match. Ced shook his head as the fans cheered in anticipation. Maximus stirred awake as he then started to slowly regain his conscious and make his way back up to his feet. When he made his way back around Ced took the chance and hit him with a Spear that sent The Champion down. Ced quickly jumped into the cover. 

_1….._

 _2….._

 _3….._

_**DDD!**_

" **Don't Die Digging" by The Graduate Hits**

"Here is your winner and the new Pure Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion: Ced!" Ced sat up as he then backed up into the ropes and cupped his face with his hands as the fans were cheering the roof off almost. The referee walked towards Ced with the title in his hands and presented it to a Ced who was leaning on the ropes. 

He took the title and put it up to his face and kissed the title. He then got up to his feet and raised up the Championship title in the air as the fans cheered once more. 

**(!)**

Cedric walked around backstage minutes after the match with the title in his hand. He had a towel around his neck and another water bottle in his hand. He walked up to a crate and sat the water bottle down before he then got up on the crate. 

He put the title in his lap and looked at it as he thoughts went through his head. 

This was what he had earned over the past few months. This was the title that he had fought for. But for some reason it didn't feel as important as it once did to him. He was only 21 years old and he had so much more to prove to the world but he couldn't really prove it being on the indy scene. 

He sighed as he then set the title belt aside and looked up at the ceiling. He then grabbed his phone off the crate beside him and unlocked it it getting on the texting thread between him and Paul. He then typed out: "I'm Ready" and stared at the message for a bit. This was choice. This was the decision that would change his life and he was ready for it. He then pressed send and watched as the message sent. It was seemed as though Hunter had been watching the phone cause within 5 minutes he responded with 'Great. I'll see you soon'. 

Cedric sighed as he then sat the phone down and looked at the title.


	2. Chapter 2: NXT Debut

**Destiny**

 ***Changes:** The WWE Universal Championship has been switched out for the World Heavyweight Championship.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

Cedric laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. He had been laying their now for 2 hours since he had awaken from his nightmare of his past. He laid their shirtless while the rain outside could be heard tapping on the window. He turned his head and looked at the window before he finally sat up and looked around his bedroom.

 **Flashback**

"Hey man you remember when you first started training and you had Bruce train you." said Cedric best friend in his best friend's bar, Denzel "Red" Brown. Denzel was a 5'11, African American male with dark colored skin with dark brown eyes and black hair in the form of a box with twist at the top of it.

"Yeah man, I remember. I remember when you started that rapping career too." Cedric joked around as he took club soda off the top of the bar counter and took a sip.

"Look man, I don't wanna toot my own horn but I think I was pretty damn good."

"Was. Man you was the shit."

"Yeah, I was but I had to stop doing it cause somebody had to take care of the family."

"Aye man it be like that. But does Kalani Rose still live around here?"

"Nah man but ole girl, Annalise Martinez lives around here. She works at that restaurant on Biscayne Boulevard. You still remember your way around here."

"Not really. I moved over there and I kinda forgot my roots."

"Kinda. Nah man you went ghost but it's alright. You became a World Champion. Anyway man I think you should holler at her."

"I think I do too but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship that's not with Kala. I just got my mojo back. And besides it's not Kalani. And how do I get her to even notice me?"

"Well, I got one solution but let's be real you ain't going like it."

"Since when have I ever liked an idea of yours." Cedric said as he dapped his friend up while they both laughed.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Guess I gotta do what I gotta do." He said as he then got up and walked to his closet to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Downtown Miami**

Cedric bent over as he panted for his breath after he ran a damn near 4 mile run with nonstop with black Nike shorts with black compression tights underneath with a long sleeve Nike compression shirt. On his feet he wore his all black LeBron Soldier 10s with gold accents with MVP in gold on the top strap. He stood back up and looked forward at the restaurant before he walked into the restaurant. He looked around as he breathed heavily from his workout before he finally looked on the wall and saw all the pictures.

"I'm sorry but We're not open yet." said the 5'7 Afro-Rican, Annalise Martinez as she was placing down menus on the tables. She has chocolate-like skin tone with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes and black eyebrows.

"I know. But I'm not here for the food. I'm here for you." He said as he caused her to look up from the menus and look at him. She looked him up and won while he did the same with her.

"Cedric Harvey. The one and only." She smirked as she continued to place the menus down.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do. Nearly everyone from the 305 knows of you or about you. And especially if you're a woman you know."

"Ah, you're unfortunately referring to the old me. The old me was a womanizer and I can't change the past but I can change the future."

"One thing about men, once a womanizer always a womanizer." She said as she looked him in his eyes this time and saw the frown forming on his face.

"Why don't you give me a chance to prove otherwise? Just give me one date. One chance and I can show you my true intentions." He said with his frown turning into a smirk.

"Fine. If you can handle a night with me then pick me up at 11 tonight but if not then find yourself another girl." She said as she grabbed a napkin and wrote down her address before she handed it to him.

"Not gonna lie you are kinda cute though." She said making Cedric chuckle before he walked out of restaurant.

* * *

 **Hours Later - NXT**

Cedric walked backstage dressed in black denim moto jeans with silver zippers with his Jordan 3 "Black Cement"s with a black Nike hoodie with a white check and a blue jean denim jacket with a huge rose on the back with Savage in white over it. He had his gold and black ray-ban sunglasses. He had his custom made gold Powerbeats in his ears as he carried a brown leather duffle bag.

He was walking up until he was tapped on the shoulder from someone behind making him take out one of his earbuds. He smiled once he saw the man who offered him a shot in the first place, Paul Levesque.

"Thank you for coming, I'm glad you took the chance and joined us."

"I had to. It seems like the right decision for me and my career."

"Believe me it is."

"Follow me to my office and we can discuss your contract."

"Man I like the sound of that. Contracts, man we have made it somewhere finally." Cedric said with a smile as Paul chuckled at his statement.

 **(!)**

Cedric sat in Paul's office as they both discussed the contract negotiations. The entire time Cedric finally had the thoughts that he made it circling around in his head and it made him smile on the inside.

"Well, I think you'll find these terms and conditions suitable for you." Paul said as he handed Cedric a folder with a contract inside it. Cedric took the folder and looked inside of it.

"You sure you read these numbers right?" Cedric asked Paul.

"Yeah I did. And believe me you earned those numbers but there are some terms and conditions." Paul said. Cedric sighed as he looked at the contract before he looked up at Paul. This was it. The moment to see if he would sell out just for a contract in the WWE.

"We want you to sell some of your merchandise on . And we want maximum exposure with you, so any interviews or photoshoots always try to mention the WWE so we can get some attention." Paul said.

"Well, As long as we're in this negotiation process let me negotiate my terms. I want creative control of my character. Meaning that I want to be able to pick out my storylines as long as it doesn't interfere with any other storylines. And I want to be able what merchandise goes on WWE Shop." Cedric replied. Paul sighed before he shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Deal." Paul said as he handed Cedric a pen. Cedric took the pen and quickly signed his name on the dotted line.

"Now that we got that out the way. Let's talk about my debut." Cedric said as a smirk came on his face afterwards.

 **(!)**

NXT North American Champion, Ricochet was balancing himself on the top rope as he faced a local competitor and got ready to end the match. But just as he was about to stand up and taunt on the top rope Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong ran down the ramp. Cole got onto the apron and push Ricochet off the turnbuckle into the ring causing the referee to ring the bell.

Fish, O"Reilly and Strong started to stomp down on Ricochet while the referee exited the ring for his own safety. Cole grabbed a chair and slid it into the ring while Strong, O'Reilly and Fish each took turns beating down Ricochet. O'Reilly and Fish grabbed Ricochet by the head and neck and held him up while Adam Cole slid into the ring and backed up into the corner with a sadistic smile on his face before he went on to superkick Ricochet.

The crowd booed as The Undisputed Era taunted while Cole walked over to the chair and wrapped it around his ankle. As Cole prepared to stomp on the fans cheered as someone walked onto the stage with a sledgehammer in hand.

The fans cheered as Ced stood on the stage with his sledgehammer in hand and a frown on his face. Ced walked down the ramp with a purpose before he slid in the ring. Strong tried to clothesline Ced first but Ced ducked it and hit O'Reilly in the gut with the sledgehammer. Fish got knocked down to the mat with a shot to the face by the sledgehammer and Ced dropped the hammer. Strong grabbed Ced by the shoulder and made him turn around and tried to punch him but Ced blocked it and hit him with an uppercut that sent him crashing to the ropes. Ced ran towards Roderick Strong and clothesline him over the ropes. Cole looked around the ring to see all of his group members lying on the floor on the outside in pain. Ced slowly turned around and saw Adam Cole who had a panic face on. He tried to swing at Ced but Ced caught him and slammed him down with a spinebuster.

Somehow Ricochet had managed to kick the chair off of his ankle and use the ropes to help pull himself up. Ced turned around and saw Ricochet before he ran towards him and hit him with a clothesline that nearly made him flip out of his boots causing the fans to start booing him. Ced smiled as he then exited the ring and looked at the destruction in his wake.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" by Cliff Lin Hits**

He walked up the ramp with a sadistic smile on his face before he turned around once he was up on the stage and chuckled at the destruction.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter I will have Ced be going on a date and we'll see how that goes.

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date

**Destiny**

 ***Annalise Martinez is portrayed by Bernice Burgos**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Miami, FL**

Cedric pulled up in his car with the nickname of Guerilla. It was a black Ford F-150 possibly his third favorite car in his car collection. The other two were luxury cars and between the two it would have been a hard battle. He got out of his truck dressed in the outfit he wore before he had to debut. He walked around the truck and paused to look around at the townhouse. He walked forwards with a smile on his face before he got to her door. He rung the doorbell and stood there waiting for her to open the door.

After what seemed like forever he was surprised as the door swiftly opened and there she was. She was wearing pink drawstring shorts with a pink tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had light makeup on her face. She wasn't Kala but damn, her body sure made up for it.

"I didn't expect you to come here tonight."

"Why not, you did give me your address and said that if I can handle a night with you come to pick you up by 11 and I know it's late but I had a hold up at my job."

"I should tell you to go back the way you came but luckily for you, you're cute."

"Oh, I'm cute, huh?"

"Yeah but don't let it go to your head."

"You can't expect me not to if a baddy like you saying I'm cute." He said as Anna moved out of the way and allowed him to enter into the townhouse. After she let him she quickly closed the door after him and then walked in front of him with a smile.

"How 'bout this? I go upstairs and change into something more presentable and we can go to one of my favorite spots in the city." She said as she looked him up and down with that same smile on her face while he had a smirk on his face before she walked away from him. Being a normal heterosexual male in America with a sexy woman who was practically in nothing but her underwear he couldn't help but look at her rear as she walked.

"With an ass and a body like that there is no way she ain't in the gym. Thank god for this vixen." Cedric thought to himself as he stared at her body.

,

"Oh Aight but shit the way you lookin I might just want to do lil' something here. And it might not be good for the first date." He said as she made her way to the steps.

"I don't usually give it up on the first date but if you plookingur cards right I might just put it down on you." She said as she bit her lips before she finally walked up the stairs making sure to sway her hips.

"Damn."

 **(!)**

It's been nearly 15 minutes since Annalise had gone up to her room to get dressed. And she's been stuck for the same 15 minutes looking for an outfit in her closet and it had her confused. In fact, she even had to call her best friend, Kiera Grant. Kiera had a baby face with red hair and chocolate brown skin with brown eyes.

"Heyyyyy bitch!" Kiera said on facetime as she answered.

"Kiera I don't have time for this right now I need help with an outfit."

"Bitch, are you going on a date?" Kiera asked with a smile as her best friend started to blush.

"Yes, I am and he's just my type."

"6 feet, ripped and handsome."

"Very handsome and very ripped."

"Oooh, I can't wait to meet him. But enough of that help me pick something out."

"Well, it depends on this guy. What does he like?"

"To put it simple me in anything that shows off my body."

"So give him just that but do it simple."

"Bitch I don't know what simple is!"

"Girl simple for you is them damn high waisted skinny jeans or whatever top and whatever shoes."

"Bitch you right so what about my hair?"

"Curl it up or do whatever and for makeup, you really ain't gotta do nothing so you straight."

"Thanks Kiera."

"Your welcome girl and if you two have sex let me know how he was."

"Girl bye."

Just as she hung up the phone she sighed before she grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe with a smile on her face.

 **(!)**

After nearly waiting for 45 minutes Cedric started to wonder if he was getting played. He couldn't help but have these thoughts. And just as he was starting to get frustrated making him give off a sigh before he stood up. And just as he was about to walk to the door his beacon of hope walked down the steps. She was wearing white high waisted skinny jeans with an ash pink crop top with brown sandals. Her hair now was curly and she still had the same amount of makeup on her face from before.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied back to her.

"Well it's 1 AM so I don't know what you want to do but the decision is all yours." He said to her as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. She smiled as he flirted with her.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Nocturno**

After a near 20 minute drive to the nightclub, Cedric and Annalise walked into the nightclub to see several people dancing around while the lights were in an array of colors. There was music being played all around the nightclub. Rightnow it seemed like throwback night as they played "Liquor" by Chris Brown. Annalise smiled as she bit her lips and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor.

As they both started to dance together, they both looked at each other with eyes of lust.

 **(!)**

After a few minutes of dancing around, they were at the bar sitting playing games with each other at the bar. They were playing confession, dare or shot and at this point there were had each only taken 1 shot. Cedric wasn't usually a drinker so at this point damn near every choice he took was a confession.

"Confession my favorite color is red." Cedric said as he chuckled while Annalise chuckled at his awkwardness.

"Confession, dare or shot Sunshine?"

"Sunshine? I bet you call all the girls that." Anna said as she looked down while Cedric also looked down with a light chuckle.

"Come on that's the old me. And besides, they never had nicknames besides one. But let's not talk about her and you're different." Cedric replied as he looked up at her face while she did the same after that last statement.

"What makes me different?" She teased.

"I'm not gonna tell you that till you promise me a second date."

"It depends on this next dare."

"And that is?"

"Finish this entire bottle." Anna said as she grabbed the half-full tequila bottle that was sitting in between them and twisted the top off of it and handed it to him.

"The things I do for women." Cedric muttered before he chugged the bottle down in one gulp and once he was finished his face puckered up while Anna looked at him.

"Just for the record I don't usually drink like this but you bring out a different man in me. Now let's go dance before I lose all feeling in my body." Cedric said as he heard Rihanna's "Work" come over the PA system. He grabbed Annalise's hand and led her to the dance floor. She stood in front of Cedric and he stood behind her as they both danced to the rhythm of the song.

'She might be my future' Cedric thought in his head looking at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright so I'm done with that awkward chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it as best as you can. I'm onto the next one.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Destiny**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Miami, FL**

Cedric awoke on a couch in a familiar room. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore out last night while he yawned and sat up slowly with a groan. He looked around and saw that he was in Annalise's living room before he placed a hand on his forehead feeling the effects of last night's actions.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath. He could hear music and smell fumes all coming from the kitchen. Cedric made his way into the kitchen with a frown on his face.

He saw Annalise in the kitchen wearing red and white striped pajamas with her hair still curly form last night. He looked at her with a smile as he saw her dancing around to her Nicki Minaj before she turned around and saw him making her jump in fear before she started to chuckle while Cedric did the same.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I needed it. I have to go to the gym and go to work."

"Oh, what exactly is it that you do? I mean I heard you were a professional athlete from a few of the other girls." Cedric was about tired of hearing about his past with women. Especially from the woman, he might be trying to make his future.

"Yeah, you heard right. Are those omelets?" He smiled as he looked at her grab two plates from her cabinets and sat them down in front of her on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, one of my favorite things to make."

"Let me help you." He said as he walked towards her taking the pan even with her rejecting his help. He took the spatula and took the omelet out of the pan and placed it on the plate and did the same for the other.

"Voila!" He said making her roll her eyes before she took a plate and grabbed 2 forks. He grabbed his plate and followed the beautiful woman in front of him to the table. They both sat next to each other where she had cups of OJ sitting in front of them.

"So does this count as date number 2?" She asked as she took a bite of her omelet.

"Nope. We'll just call this date 1.5."

"Date 1.5?"

"Yeah cause it doesn't technically count as a date cause it only been like what 9 hours since our first date started."

"Wow, only 1 date and you're already sleeping on my couch." She joked making him give her a light chuckle as he started to eat.

"Let's make it a one-time thing."

"Yes please 'cause you are one heavy man." He chuckled at the last statement.

"I'm only 250." He joked. She chuckled at what he said causing him to smile. He was beginning to like her laugh a lot. Not that cute giggle that she was giving him whenever she was trying to be cute with him but that laugh that she would give him whenever she was comfortable with him.

"Bullshit. You gotta be at least 300." She said.

"Now that's bullshit." He chuckled while she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her OJ.

"You know you're the first guy to sleep in my house in over 2 years." She said as he stood up and grabbed both of their plates and walked over to the sink where he placed them.

"Well, let's hope I'm the last and only guy who gets to sleep in your home." He said as he turned around and stole a glance at Anna when she wasn't looking. Anna stood up and walked over to Cedric seeing him start to wash the dishes in her sink. He was the first guy that she had been with that decided to do that freely making her smile.

"You don't have to do the dishes." She said to him.

"It's okay. I'm gonna help out as much as I can. After all, I do owe you for not leaving me drunk in a bar alone."

"I kind of did dare you to drink that much."

"Yeah but thanks for doing something you didn't have to do. After I finish these dishes, I'm gonna have to leave."

"It's fine, you don't have to do the dishes. I can finish them."

"I just want to help out any way I can."

"You've already done enough by keeping me company last night and this morning."

"Well, I'm gonna go. Hey, I enjoyed our date and I'm looking forward to the 2nd one."

"Yeah, Call me when you're ready for another one or if you're man enough for another one."

He chuckled after what she said before he opened his arms up for a hug. She walked in for his hug and wrapped her arms around his torso as she placed her head on his torso and sighed as her eyes closed and she relaxed in his arm. He smiled feeling the woman in his arms and for the first time ever it actually felt right. He kissed the top of her head causing her to smile now.

'I think this is home.' She thought in her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter. It was just something light. A light morning-after chapter. Next chapter he will be in action making his in-ring debut.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	5. Chapter 5: Face to Face with Ricochet

**Wednesday, December 5** **th** **, 2018 - Miami, FL**

Cedric Harvey stood in the gym with his camera in hand talking a selfie in front of the camera. He had his custom-made Beats Studio3 headphones over his ears. They were black with gold accents and King on the top in gold. He also wore a black durag on his head and a gold chain around his neck with his black and white basketball shorts with black compression tights underneath and black Nike socks. On his feet he wore his LeBron 9 "Big Bang"s sent to him by The King himself.

He posted the picture of himself on Instagram with the caption reading: Real Kings out here on the grind S/O: kingjames. He turned off his phone and then went to set it down on the bench before he went back to his workout. The door to the gym for his private session. His older half-sister, Desiree Duncan. Desiree had a light skin complexion with black hair and brown eyes. She walked down the steps wearing a black pencil skirt with a teal button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black heels.

"Ewww, it stinks down here." Desiree said causing Cedric to drop the bar and turn around and face his sister.

"It's a gym what do you expect?" He said with a hint of attitude making his sister roll her eyes as she walked towards him with an iPad in her hands.

"Well as your manager and publicist, I have something that can help your career in terms of popularity."

"And that is?"

"Using merchandise to promote your rivalry. I came up with this logo earlier and I'm thinking what we can do is put it on shirts and hoodies." She said as she showed him the logo with Eat, Sleep, End Ricochet, Repeat all in white stacked up vertically.

"Wow, very original sis." He insulted. She once again rolled her eyes after hearing him say his statement.

"Anyway, I put a poll up on your Instagram for your fans to decided and it turns out that the merch is something that the fans want with a 57-Percent of fans voting yes and 43-Percent saying no. She said as she then went to the Instagram app under his account and showed him the poll on his Instagram story.

"Okay, well send this Paul Levesque and also place this on our merchandise site. And I'm guessing you have me the first box of shirts and hoodies hot off the press like always." He said as he looked at her. She nodded her head while he raised up his hand for a high five and she gave him one. He pulled out his phone and saw the notification for a comment that Annalise left making him smile.

 **QueenAnna4K:** Looking good King xoxoxo

He looked up at his sister who was staring at him now with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay there are only 2 things that can make you smile as big. Sneakers and women, and since I know that Nike has been sending you Jordan shoes and LeBron has been sending you his shoes you don't really care about the release news anymore, so who's the girl? Is it Kala?"

"Not it's not Kala although you and mom would probably love that. But her name is Annalise Martinez." He said as he started to walk away but she followed after him with a smile on her face.

"Is that all? Are you gonna tell me about her?"

"No." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because she's not your priority. She's mine and I have to feel things out first. I think she may be my future but I don't want you and the fam to get to get attached right now. Like you guys did with Kala."

"And you should have never left her." She said making him sigh.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said as he walked out of the gym leaving Desiree in the room by herself looking on with concern as her brother continued to beat himself up about leaving the love of his life.

"God, I hope this woman isn't like the others." She said as she looked outside of the window at the sunny skies.

 **(!)**

Cedric got out of Ford F-150 wearing his new tank top shirts with the logo his sister showed him earlier with black skinny jeans with his "Triple White" Air Force 1 Mid. He had his beats over his ears listening to his playlist while he walked. Tonight, was going to be his night for sure. It was the first ever time in his WWE career that he actually felt like his career was actually going to be tested by the corporates. He wasn't one of the guys who supported the WWE's PG-13 movement. He was more of a TV-14 kind of guy himself. He liked the idea of being able to say what you wanted to say on the mic no matter if it included cussing or not.

He was walked up until someone tapped on his shoulder making him turn around to see Trevor Mann wearing his ring gear with his Championship on his shoulder.

Cedric took off the headphones and smiled as he dapped up his friend and On-Screen current rival.

"What's up Trev?" Cedric smiled.

"Nothing much man, I should be asking you the same since I didn't get to see you man after you debuted. You high tailed it out of here." Trevor said making Cedric chuckle.

"Yeah man, I had a date to try to get to." Cedric said.

"Man, the things we do for women. I still have to get over Tessa." Trevor said while Cedric patted him on the shoulder.

"Look man, I'm gonna be honest with you. I think it was never meant to be. I mean let's be an honest man when you decided that you were gonna pursue your dream and step foot in a WWE ring she threatened your relationship from the start. You deserve to be with a woman who can support you and your career."

"Man, when did you become the relationship doctor?" Trevor joked making Cedric chuckle once more.

"Probably when I had all those flings."

"You never did find her, did you?" Cedric nodded while Trevor sighed. Cedric frowned as he thought about her in his head.

"Look man, you'll find her you just gotta keep faith."

"Well, I found another girl that I'm dating right now but to be honest, in my head, I claim her as my future but when I'm being honest with myself, I don't see her as that."

"Do you not see her as that because you still have feelings for Kala or Is there something else?"

"It's probably the first option."

"Keep going out with her. Maybe you'll open your eyes and realize your feelings for this girl." Cedric smiled as he shook his head.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey bullshit. I'll see you in the ring tonight."

"Alright man." Trevor said as he then walked in the opposite direction while Cedric walked forward with his bags.

 **(!)**

Cedric sat in the locker room looking down at the floor with a frown on his face. The only thing that was running through his mind right now was the NXT North American Championship title. He desperately wanted to have Championship gold around his waist in NXT as quick as possible. It didn't matter if it was the North American Championship or the NXT Championship. It was something about having a Championship that fueled him even more than he already was. The idea having a Championship title that put you on top of the mountain. The idea of being seen as the King of a division with everyone gunning to be the King it was surely something that motivated him. Sometimes motivated him more than others and it was something that he damn sure needed not just for the motivation but also for his resume.

"Hey Cedric, they need you in the ring for your segment."

"Alright man, just give me a second to get in character."

"Alright." said the stagehand who left the locker room.

He sighed as he then got up and walked towards the door and exited the door to go to the gorilla position.

"It's showtime."

 **(!)**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" by Cliff Lin Hits**

The titantron in the arena showed a black screen with a red lion on the screen on the top of the lion's head was Ced. The lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors. The titantron now was a black screen with the red lion logo underneath the red letters that spelled CED in big red letters with a shiny white barrier.

Ced looked up and smiled as the fans booed him before he started to slowly saunter down the ramp taking in all the boos that the crowd was giving him. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around once more at the crowd before he walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and made his way to the turnbuckle. He did his pose on the turnbuckle while the fans went quiet. He then jumped down from the top rope and walked around the ring looking at the fans before he reached out for a mic from the ring crew.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Stops**

Ced then walked into the middle of the ring this time with his smile turning into a smirk as some of the fans booed him while some stayed quiet. He put the mic up to his mouth slowly as he sucked up all of the boos that the crowd gave him.

"You see when I debuted last week, I put the entire wrestling world on its axis. Notice how I said, the WRESTLING world. Not the Sport's Entertainment world. After all this is a wrestling company, right?" He said to the fans as he got some cheers and some boos from the crowd.

"When I first got into this business, that's what I set out to be. A professional wrestler. Not a sports entertainer. You see that's what this company lost when they signed that cheap thrill known as Ricochet." Ced said as the fans booed even more.

"You see I am a professional wrestler unlike Ricochet who is a WWE Superstar AKA a sports entertainer. I'm going to be honest with you, what used to be professional wrestling in a way has a died. I mean it's still being carried out by guys like Cody, Nick Aldis, James Storm and even guys like Hiroshi Tanahashi. Those guys are professional wrestlers. James and Cody, they tried to be sports entertainer but they failed because they are true wrestlers. You see that where those guys messed up. They tried to be sports entertainers but I'm going to succeed where they failed 'cause I'm not gonna try to be an entertainer. No, No, No. I'm taking this company back to Professional Wrestling!" Ced said on the mic as he got a few cheers during that segment of the promo. Just as he looked around at the crowd, a certain music hit making him smile.

" **One and Only" by $CFO Hits**

Ricochet walks out onto the stage in his wrestling attire with his NXT North American North American Championship title on his shoulder. He looked around at the crowd before he walked down the ramp much to Ced's approval who looked on with his smirk on his face. Ricochet entered the ring while the fans cheered for him causing Ced to chuckle at the fans. The stage crew handed Ricochet the mic that he asked for and h looked at the crowd once more.

" **One and Only" Stops**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your NXT North American Champion: Ricochet!" Ced announced on the mic as he pointed to Ricochet while the fans cheered.

"Or at least is the champion until he steps in the ring with Greatness." Ced said on the mic causing the fans to boo him as he then leaned on the ropes with a smug smile on his face while Ricochet looked at him with a frown.

"Ced, it's been a while. Last time we faced each other, I remember dropping you on your head and pinning you to the mat, 1,2,3." Ricochet said as the crowd oo'd after hearing the shots that Ricochet sent Ced on the mic.

"And it's funny when I met you, I was actually going after the title you had in that promotion and now that we meet in another promotion, I am the champion that you're going after. It's funny how fate works but I'm gonna tell you this. It was my fate to drop you on your head that day and it will be my fate to drop on your head once again and pin you. 1,2,3." Ricochet said on the mic.

"Actually, last time, I checked isn't it against WWE regulations to drop anyone on their head. I mean after all this isn't a wrestling company, anymore right?" Ced said as he asked the fans rhetorically.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting at with this whole taking back wrestling thing but one thing I do know, is that I am a professional wrestler, Just like you."

"One would think but it seems you're more about pandering to all of these mindless sheep with those cheap acrobatics. Me, I care about one thing. Winning. I care about what real wrestlers care about. Guys like Ric Flair, Lou Thesz, Harley Race, Buddy Rogers and "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. All those guys were real wrestlers and they actually believed in professional wrestling. And that's what I'm going to bring this company back into and first I'm gonna start with NXT and that involves taking that title from you."

"Well, how about this: NXT TakeOver. You want this title, you're gonna have to take it from me in a wrestling match."

"I'm not gonna fight on your terms but I will take that into consideration. And believe me when I kick your ass and take what is rightfully mine, it will be on my terms." Ced said on the mic before he dropped it in the center of the ring and walked past Ricochet making sure to bump him with his shoulder on the way out.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Plays**

 **A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5. If you did please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite. Give me some suggestions for what you wanna see next in the rivalry of Ricochet and Ced in the upcoming weeks.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	6. Chapter 6: Date 2?

**Thursday, December 6** **th** **, 2018 – Miami, FL**

Cedric Harvey pulled up to the townhouse owned by the girl who currently had his attention. He smiled as he opened the door and hopped out of his truck before he walked towards the front door wearing his "Wheat" Timbs with black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue jean long sleeve shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He had his gold chain around his neck and his gold lion head earrings in his ears. He exhaled nervously before he rung her doorbell. It was the first time since he had woke-up on her couch that he would be seeing her. He stood there waiting for a while before she swung the door open.

He was speechless as she stood in front of him wearing nothing but a tied-up bath robe with her wet hair that she was combing through while he looked her up and down.

"What are you doing here at 2 in morning?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I-I-I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by. And-Um, I'm kind of glad I did." He said as he first started to look her in the eyes before his eyes started to trail down her body. She saw him and gave him a slight smile before she used her finger to lift his head and bring his attention back to her eyes.

"Two things. First, my eyes are up here mister. And Second, if you're that's your line to say that you want a second date then come on in." She said as she moved out of the way and allowed him to walk into her townhouse.

"So, I'm gonna go upstairs and put something nice on and when I come back down stairs, we can figure out the moves." She said as she closed the door and walked towards him placing a finger on his chest before she walked away. As she walked up the stairs, she bit her lip as she felt his eyes trailing her. Cedric chuckled as he walked towards the couch and took a seat. Once he got relaxed and settled his phone rang making him take it out of his pocket to see who was calling making him sigh before he accepted the call.

"Hey Desiree, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that mom and dad are having their annual Superbowl party and they're wondering if you wanna bring this mystery girl along with you."

"You told them?"

"Well, I had no choice. Your mom is really good at telling when people are lying."

"Unfortunately, it's one of her special powers." He sighed.

"So are you bringing her?"

"I guess, I have no choice but to bring her."

"Okay, I'll tell dad to make room for one more."

"Fine." He said before he hung up the phone with a sigh at the end. Just as he put his phone down on the table in front of him, Annalise came down the stairs.

"Is there something wrong?" He heard Annalise ask making him look up to see some black Nike leggings and white Nike tank top that was loose on her.

"No not at all." He lied as he smiled while he looked her up and down. Annalise rolled her eyes as she walked towards him and mounted over him and cupped his face.

"You know I like you." She said to him as she looked him in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I feel like there's a but coming." He said while she giggled.

"But I feel like you're holding back with me. Remember you can talk to me." He sighed before he put on a smile and kissed her on the head.

"I'm holding back until you give me a second date." He joked around with her causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Deal if you promise to talk to me about what's going on with you now."

"It's my family. My sister told my mom and dad about you and now they want you to come to our annual Superbowl party." He said as she smiled now.

"Let me guess your mom is the super judgmental type?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I wanna go. I wanna meet the woman that made this beautiful child." She said.

"Good then it'll count as our 3rd date."

"Good so I'm guessing after that we can stop counting the dates."

"Yes, we can, it's starting to get weird."

"Babe I think it was weird after date 1.5."

They both chuckled as they looked in each other's eyes. Eventually Annalise leaned down and gently placed a peck on his lips. He smiled as she then started to giggle.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." She said.

"It's fine I liked it." He said as she then leaned back down and kissed him once more. This time a bit longer than the last time and definitely more passionate and less awkward. When they pulled apart, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"So, we can get this second date going with a movie and some chinese or we can do this all night. The choice is all yours." He said as he took her hands from being cupped on his face and gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Deal. I'll watch the movie but only if I pick it and I get to lay next to you." She said as she stood up and walked in the kitchen. He got up and followed close behind her taking out his phone and begun to dial the number for the local Chinese place.

"Any way that I can spend time with you is okay with me." He said as she grabbed two of her wine glasses and a bottle of Wine from her wine rack.

 **(!)**

After several hours Cedric woke up in a queen size bed shirtless in his jeans with Annalise lying next to him in the same clothes she was in last night when they started off on the couch watching their movie. Cedric turned his head and saw Annalise sleeping peacefully with her arm draped across his chest and he noticed that his arm was around her while they lay under the covers. He smiled as he looked at her until his smile faded once his phone started to ring.

He sighed as he used his free hand to reach for the phone and pick it up from the nightstand. His stress increased once he saw the number on the phone, Desiree. He kissed Annalise on the forehead before he gently extracted himself from her and grabbed his shirt off the ground before he answered the phone while leaving the room.

"Morning Champ." Desiree said cheerfuly in the phone making him groan.

"I have yet to have my morning workout so I'm still kinda sleep." Cedric said as he walked towards the kitchen. 

"You know most people would drink coffee to wake themselves."

"I think me and you can both agree I'm not normal. Now I know that you never call me just to chat so what do you want." 

"Well, I'm at the house or office. I can never really think of what to call this place since it's my office but it's your house. I guess I could call it-"

"Desiree focus." Cedric cut her off.

"Right. I'm at the house and you're not here which is odd." 

"Well, I'm having a sleep over with Annalise."

"Oh my god, did you two do it yet?"

"What? No."

"Good 'cause I don't want any nieces or nephews unless they're Kala's."

"Do me a favor and at the party do not mention that."

"Mention what?" Cedric heard making him turn around to see Annalise walking into the kitchen now.

"Desiree I'm gonna have to call you back." Cedric said he hung up the phone and walked towards Annalise. He kissed her on her forehead and smiled at her.

"Mention that I have a new goal that I have to reach in my career." He lied. Annalise nodded while she walked over to the coffee machine she had and started to operate that.

"Well, you'll reach it in no time." She said being hopeful making him smile. It was partially true. He wanted to be the NXT Champion by the end of the year and it would help push him once he started off in the Main Roster.

"You're too good for me." He said as he walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

 **A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6. This story will be having a few changes that I think will make it more interesting so stay tuned.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	7. Chapter 7: That's how I do things!

**Wednesday, December 19** **th** **, 2018 – Winter Park, FL**

The man had put the sports entertainment world on notice a few weeks ago, walked into the Full Sail University sporting a new smirk on his face. He wore skinny grey biker jeans with his "Bred" 4's and his very own t-shirt. He also wore his gold lion chain around his neck with his gold Ray-Bans on his face. He carried his bags in his hands with his beats hugging his neck. He looked around and noticed that the eyes were on him. And one set of those eyes were none other than the current NXT Champion, Tomasso Whitney or as most people knew him as Tomasso Ciampa. Tomasso nodded towards Cedric and sent him a small salute.

At least some people in the back still though fondly of him while some not so much. But he didn't care. He didn't come to NXT to make friends or to make allies. He came to submit himself as the future of WWE and a lot of people believed in him and he wasn't going to disappoint them. And he damn sure wasn't going to disappoint himself. He had goals in that he set for himself. And step one on that list of goals was to hold some piece of Championship gold in NXT and he was going to do it no matter what.

Cedric walked towards the locker room but he was stopped along the way by a crew member.

"Hey your presence has been requested in Mr. Matthews office."

"Now?" Cedric asked.

"Yes Cedric, now." The crew member replied.

"Alright let me put my stuff down first." Cedric said as the crew member nodded and walked away while Cedric opened the door and walked into the locker room.

 **(!)**

Cedric walked into Darren Matthew's office with a serious look on his face. Darren was on the phone as Ced walked in but he said his goodbyes on the phone before he hung up while Ced sat in one of the chairs in front of Darren's desk.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about possibly doing a special on the WWE Network detailing your path leading up to NXT. As NXT's next up-and-coming Superstar, we want to make sure that you get all the exposure that you need in order to become the next big thing here in NXT." 

"Yeah, I can do the special. What would it take?" 

"Just a few interviews. And maybe we fly you out to where a few of your Insurgence Wrestling shows were and tell us about the experience."

"Okay, I can do that." 

"Alright we're gonna get the production going and we might need a few of your family members to do a few interviews as well." 

"Alright, If you can give me a week, I can get them to agree to it."

"Good. Now as for tonight I got an idea. I've already talked to Trevor and Paul, they're both willing to do it but only if you agree to it." Darren said with a smirk on his face while Ced looked on.

"Go on, I'm listening." Cedric said with a smile.

 **(!)**

Ricochet stood in the center of the ring as the referee raised his arms in victory while he raised up the Championship. The referee then let go of Ricochet's wrist and went on to check on his opponent who Ricochet just got done defeating. Ricochet walked over to the corner and climbed the turnbuckles before he raised his Championship up in the air while the fans cheered.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Hits**

The fans started to boo a bit as they heard the entrance music of Ced. Ricochet turned his head and set his attentions to the stage where Ced would be coming from. He jumped down and walked towards the center of the ring as he held his Championship in his hand now. The fans then started to boo a lot louder as Ced came through the crowd with a Steel Chair in hand before he hopped over the barricade and slid into the ring quickly attacking Ricochet in the back with the chair.

Ricochet dropped down to the mat in pain as Ced then continued his assault repeatedly smacking the chair into the spine of Ricochet. That was until the referee managed to pull Ced off of Ricochet resulting in Ced hitting the referee with a forearm that sent him drop down to the canvas before he rolled out of the ring. He turned his attentions back to Ricochet who was screaming in pain and agony before Ced dropped the steel chair and then ripped his shirt before he threw it off into the crowd.

"You brought this upon yourself." Ced said as he kneeled down and spoke into Ricochet's ear. He then grabbed Ricochet by the head and neck and threw him into the steel ring post shoulder-first. Ricochet once again screamed out in pain before Ced walked over and grabbed him before he threw him out of the ring. Ced then exited the ring and turned his attentions over to the steel steps smiling sadistically.

Ced walked towards Ricochet looking down at Ricochet who reached up for Ced and started to try to pull himself up grabbing onto his belt. Ced looked down at Ricochet with a smile before he did his cut-throat motion and picked Ricochet up by the head and shoulder and threw him into the steel steps making Ricochet land with a thud.

Just like it was planned Ced grabbed a microphone that was handed to him by a member of the ring crew. He took off the NXT cover and threw it at the body of Ricochet before he raised it up to his lips.

"You know your brought this on to yourself Ricochet. You challenged me to a match at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix and I told that if we lock it up it's going to be on my terms. And it will be considering if you make it to NXT TakeOver: Phoenix." Ced said as he threw the mic at Ricochet's damn near limp body. He walked over to the steel steps and ripped off the top piece attaching to the steps before he walked up onto the top part and grabbed Ricochet's limp body and set him up in a powerbomb position.

The fans then started to chant "NO! NO! NO!" as Ced lifted Ricochet up with his head in between his legs setting him up for a piledriver before he dropped down allowing Ricochet's head to be spiked on the steel steps. The fans went quiet as they watched Ricochet went limp from the impact while NXT GM, William Regal and Triple H both walked out being followed by security and a medic team who had a stretcher in hand. Ced sat on the steel steps looking on at Ricochet with a chuckle. He then looked up and saw Triple H and William Regal looking on with a frown. Regal walked towards Ricochet while the medic team followed and Triple H walked around them to confront Ced.

"This is not how we do things!" Triple H shouted at Ced who looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"That's how I do things!" Ced shouted back at Triple H while he pointed at Ricochet.

"Get him out of here now!" Triple H said as he looked into the eyes of Ced with a face full of intense anger. The security team then walked up to Ced and started to try to direct him of the arena. Ced chuckled on before he walked around the ring until he reached the ramp. He turned his head and looked at the medic team trying to help Ricochet before he sauntered up the ramp soaking up all the boos that the crowd gave him. Once he reached the stage, he did his cut-throat motion one more time before he walked to the back.

 **A/N:** So that happened. I hope oyu guys enjoyed this short chapter. Next Chapter we will see the Harvey Family enjoying a nice Christmas party and who knows maybe a blast from the past.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Part 1

**Tuesday, December 25** **th** **, 2018 – Charlotte, NC**

CJ awoke from his deep slumber with a smile on his face as he looked around his former bedroom. It was Christmas. A holiday that CJ loved very much and it was his favorite holiday aside from his very own personal holiday AKA his birthday. But this by-far was a holiday that CJ had been waiting on for a very long time with a deep level of excitement. CJ hadn't had a Christmas with his family in over 4 years because of his travels on the road and when he wasn't on the road he was at his home in Miami. But this time it was different. He was back in one of the few places he called in Charlotte, NC where he met his best friend, Denzel Brown and he met one of the most important women in his life, Kalani Rose. He always loved Kalani but he had to let her go instead of holding her back. And he as much as he made that decision to benefit her and benefit himself, he regretted that decision every day of his life. But that decision led him to Annalise who was quickly making her way into his heart and starting to fill the void that Kalani left but still the fact remained. She wasn't Kalani.

"Cedric get your but downstairs!" yelled his older half-sister, Desiree from downstairs making CJ chuckle as he shook his head and then got up from his bed and grabbed a tank top from his suitcase before he put it on and exited the bedroom to go downstairs and join the family.

 **(!)**

"Merry Christmas son." said his 42-year-old mother who had a black short afro with caramel colored skin and black thin eyebrows. CJ walked towards his mom and placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her before he walked over to his 45-year-old dad who was looking at a newspaper.

"Merry Christmas dad." CJ said as he walked towards his dad and hugged him. His dad chuckled as he then looked up from his newspaper and looked up at his son with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you to son." His dad, Cedric Sr. CJ and Cedric Sr looked damn near identical except for the obvious difference in age and the fact that Cedric Sr had a bald head. You could almost say CJ was a spitting image of his father.

"Well where did the brat go?"

"Your sister Desiree went to the airport. She just wanted to make sure you were awake until she came back."

"Who is she going to get from the airport?" CJ asked as his mother handed him a glass of Orange Juice. CJ smiled and nodded towards his mom before he took a sip himself.

"Hopefully not her mother." Cedric Sr said as CJ's mother, Kimberly looked up at Cedric Sr and gave him a look making him look back down to his newspaper.

"She said something about going to get your sisters and your brother. And going to get your Christmas present." Kimberly said with a sly smile while CJ looked at her with a confused frown. CJ then turned his head as he heard his phone ring making him pick it up and look at the screen. He smiled at the name that appeared and pressed the answer button and walked out of the kitchen as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Merry Christmas handsome." Annalise said on the phone as CJ smiled while he stood in the hallway.

"Merry Christmas to you, beautiful." CJ replied. She giggled on the other end making his smile widen.

"Whatcha doing?" She said in a sing-song like voice making him chuckle.

"Nothing enjoying Christmas with my family. What are you doing?"

"Nothing just enjoying Christmas with my mom, grandma and my brothers."

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe one day I'll get to meet them."

"We're planning that already. Okay we'll see."

"I'm hooooooooooommmmmmmmmeeeeee." Cedric heard making him sigh on the phone as he heard his girlfriend chuckle into the phone.

"Well, I'm gonna call you later. Enjoy the Christmas with your family. Byeeeeee." She said as she then hung up the phone while Cedric exhaled once again before he turned around and made his way into the living room. Cedric walked into the living room walking towards his younger sister, Kamiah and engulfed her in a hug while Desiree walked through the door smiling as well to see her family all together.

Once Kamiah and Cedric pulled away from each other, Cedric turned his head and looked at Desiree who smiled at him.

"Now fear not dear brother. You may not see anything under the tree for you but I got you something that couldn't fit under the tree and I got you something so much better. I got you a gift coming all the way of Los Angeles." Desiree said as Cedric looked at her with a confused frown on his face. Desiree then moved out of the way and Cedric's eyes went wide and his confused frown turned into a look of shock.

A woman with a caramel-like skin tone walked through the doorway. She had an angelic face roundish shaped face with chocolate brown eyes. She had somewhat light black eyebrows that seemed to be shaped with a soft arch. She stood at about 5'2 and had a voluptuous build to add to her stature. She had long black curly hair with lips that had a natural color to them.

"Kalani?" Cedric whispered in shock.

"Did you miss me stud?"

 **A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed Christmas Part 1 AKA Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be Christmas Part 2 and I'll give you guys a bit of insight on how Cedric and Kalani's relationship works.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Part 2

**Tuesday, December 25** **th** **, 2018 – Charlotte, NC**

"Did you miss me stud?" Cedric heard a familiar voice say making him stare at her in shock. It's been years since he had last seen Kalani and finally she was once again in front of him. And it seems that she had never lost an ounce of her natural beauty. Cedric smiled as Kalani ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms her waist giving her a hug.

"I didn't think I would but I missed you after all these years." Kalani said making Cedric smile as he then gave her a kiss on the cheek while Desiree and Cedric's parents looked on with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I hate to break up this little romantic moment but I'm kinda cold and Des, you're blocking the doorway." Cedric's younger sister, Brandi said as she pushed Des aside and walked into the home. His youngest brother walked in following after Brandi. One thing could be said about all of the Harvey's they all had the same chocolate brown eyes.

Brandi looked a lot like her half-brother but she had a bit of a darker skin complexion than Cedric. Kamiah looked like their mother but she had curly dark brown hair and her father nose for sure. And Michael looked exactly like his mother except for his more masculine features. One thing is for sure no matter who had a different mother or the same mother, they all looked damn near about the same.

"How 'bout this teacher lady? You go back to ATL and we'll come visit ya." Cedric said to Brandi teasing her. Brandi rolled her eyes at her brother as she closed the door behind her and her siblings.

"You haven't changed a bit." Kala said as she kept her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cedric said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know yet. I can see if you've changed in bed." She whispered in his ear making him smile. She bit her lip making Cedric's smirk turn into a smile.

"Oh can you two stop it. I don't want a niece. It's bad enough having to hear Brandi talk to her boyfriend." Michael said as Cedric and Kalani untangled from each other and Cedric turned his head to look at Brandi with a frown.

"Boyfriend?" CJ and Cedric Sr asked.

"We can talk about this at dinner but for now, let's open some presents." Kamiah said defending for her sister as she then pointed to the Christmas tree in the corner where there were gifts under the tree.

 **(!)**

After they had all opened their presents, everyone went to the kitchen as they started to cook and prep for Christmas dinner. CJ and Kala on the other hand, sat in the living room next to each other talking and catching up on lost times.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call, I've just been so focused on my career as of late that I guess, I forgot my roots and more importantly, I forget you which is something that I never should've let happen."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Besides if you had never let me go, I probably would've never gone out to accomplish my dream. Because of you, I was inspired to start my own clothing company."

"Rosey's Rose. I know and I tried to donate a bit to your company but Desiree told me not to."

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Kala said with a smile. CJ looked at her suspiciously before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Open." She said after he had his eyes closed for a few moments. CJ opened his to see a large painting of him debuting in NXT after he hit a Ricochet with a clothesline that nearly made him flip out of his boots. He had a smile on his face as he stood over Ricochet looking down at the Champion who had the Championship lying next to the body of Ricochet.

"Holy shit." CJ whispered in amazement as he looked at the painting. CJ reached out and laid a hand on the painting taking a look at himself. Some would think it would be arrogant to have a painting of yourself but he was amazed and how realistic it was and how it managed to carry all of the emotion that he had felt that night on the canvas.

She looked at him with a smile on her face while Cedric Sr and Kimberly had looked on in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room. They both had smiles on their faces looking at the woman that had hoped would one day be their daughter-in-law.

"You like it?" Kala asked.

"I love it. But how did you-" CJ was saying but Kala placed a finger on his lips cutting him off.

"Just now that your sister had something to do with it." Kala said while CJ shook his head still in shock and amazement.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay. You weren't expecting me but there is something that you can get for me."

"What?" CJ asked as he turned his head and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"A date. Just me and you. A nice romantic dinner or a movie. I remember we never could decide."

As soon as she mentioned the words, date, he finally thought about the woman that he had been dating for the past few weeks, Analise. How could he forget the woman that had started to take over the void left in his heart? It was at this moment where his heart and mind had to make a decision. His heart said Kala with no hesitation whereas mind said Analise he didn't want to be the guy who had just started a relationship and didn't see it through.

"A date? Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah and maybe a night with the man of my dreams but we'll see." She whispered in his ear making him smile big.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes." She giggled as she heard his response. She then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cedric Sr and Kimberly smiled as they then backed up into the kitchen making sure to be quiet. As Ced stood next to her, Kalani let out a light yawn making him turn his head to look at her. Moments like this were his favorite. When she was her natural self and she was the woman who first captured his heart.

"Now, I'm gonna go take a shower and take a nap and try to get some of this jet lag. That is unless you wanna join me. For the nap of course. Not the shower part."

"Aww, you're no fun. Yeah I'll cuddle with you." He said making her smile before she walked towards the stairs and walked up the stairs. He watched her walked with every step focusing on her assets and it was one of the reasons that guys were jealous when they saw him with her.

He was about to walk up the stairs but he felt a grip on his arm. He turned his head to see Desiree there grabbing him.

"Cedric, I'm gonna be honest with you. You need to be with Kala. She's good for you." Desiree whispered.

"I'm trying to go do that but you're kinda stopping me right now." CJ whispered as he pointed to the grip.

"How are you gonna do that with a girl back home?" Desiree whispered back at him. CJ sighed as he then looked up at the stair thinking about Kala. He started to debate in his head. The woman who always had his heart, Kalani or the woman who had just recently captured his heart, Analise. He always wanted a life with Kala but he soon had to relinquish that dream a long time ago and since then he had been seeking a relationship with Analise.

"I'll handle it." 

"Do it tonight, or I will. You can't lie to Kala."

"I can't just break up her on Christmas do you realize how messed up that is."

"Well do you realize how messed up it is that the love of your life is upstairs and could be reunited with you but one woman who you met a few weeks ago is standing in your way."

Cedric sighed once more as Desiree let go of his wrist and left Cedric to walk up the stairs to be with Kalani.

 **(!)**

Cedric walked down the stairs after several hours of him and Kala both sleeping and cuddling up next to each other. It was now time for the best part of Christmas in his opinion, the food part. As much as he loved the idea of opening gifts when he got older that feeling started to fade away. Cedric was wearing brown dress shoes with dark blue skinny jeans with a white dress shirt with a burgundy sweater over his dress shirt. Kala was following closely behind him dressed in knee high chestnut brown leather boots with blue skinny jeans and a white cashmere sweater over her white blouse.

"Well look at this, the lovebirds are coming up for air." Cedric Sr joked as everyone laughed. Kala had a blush on her face while CJ put a hand over his face.

"I hope I'm getting some grandkids." Kimberly joked making CJ exhale a nervous breath.

"Mom!" CJ said to his mom said as he walked over to a seat and grabbed it for Kala before pushing it in for her. He then took a seat next to her and grabbed a plate from the stack while everyone else was seated.

And with that the Harvey family began to have dinner. All with family who were talking and laughing with each other. A family that included Kalani.

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 9. If you did please let me know with a review.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	10. Chapter 10: I only want one

**Wednesday, December 26** **th** **, 2018 – Charlotte, NC**

Cedric laid on a queen size bed in his bedroom in his parent's house in Charlotte, NC. Next to him lay the woman that he had been looking for, for the past few years. She was the woman who he had first seen on the bus ride taking him back home to his neighborhood. The woman who he had been chasing ever since his sophomore year in high school. The woman who he promised that he would have her in the future. She was the woman who had seen him at his worst times and had never left his side and hadn't even thought about it. She was the love of his life in his mind or at least he thought so.

Cedric's eyes slowly started to open as he then looked up at the ceiling and blinked his eyes a few times before he looked around. His eyes had fell on Kalani who had her back to him exposing her back to him. While she was sleep, he started to take this time to pay attention to fine details. He also noticed how she had her grandmother's name Elise tattooed on her wrist in cursive. How she had her name tattooed on the back of her right ankle. And how she had a tattoo sleeve of roses on her left wrist. She was all-natural with stretch marks and everything and she had dimples with a beauty mark on her cheek. And she had a body that a lot of girls wanted and it was all natural with assets that fit her build perfectly. A smile soon came onto his face before it then started to fade as he thought about Analise. For the first time in a longtime, the girl he wasn't focused on was Kala. Normally, she would be the only woman in his life but Annalise somehow made her way in and it was starting to get to him.

"I'm going for a run." He whispered as he then gave Kala a kiss on the forehead. She started to shift around in her sleep making him chuckle before he walked over to his suitcase.

 **(!)**

After a few minutes, Cedric walked outside in the damn near 30-degree weather in his white and black joggers with Black Nike Air Huaraches with a grey Nike hoodie with a white check mark. Cedric cursed to himself before he took off running. He needed this run. This run was a chance for him to clear his mind and get his thoughts straightened. He then heard the door open behind him making him smile as he turned his head back and saw his dad coming out of the door behind him. He chuckled and slowed his pace down a little bit as his father came running beside him.

"I thought you don't run dad."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me son." Cedric Sr said making CJ chuckle as he turned his head and looked at his son.

"Yeah alright pop. I know a lot of things about you."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I can beat you in a race." CJ said as he then started running faster laughing on the way.

"Ah hell no." Cedric Sr said as he then took off running trying to catch up to his firstborn son. 

**(!)**

Both CJ and Cedric Sr sat on a park bench with a pond in front of it. CJ looked on with a serious look on his face while Cedric Sr turned his head and looked at his son who was looking on at the pond.

"So what's on your mind Superstar?" Cedric Sr said making CJ give off a light chuckle.

"You been calling me that since I was 16."

"Yeah well, it was true. You were a superstar in the making just like your siblings."

"I guess so. Sometimes it's heard being a Superstar. The money, the fame, the women. Especially the women." CJ whispered that last part making his dad give off a brief chuckle.

"What's on your mind?"

"Women. I have this girl back home in Miami who I've been seeing now for about a month and in my mind, I want to be with her. But then there's Kalani who I just got back into my life and she's the girl I've been hunting for my entire life and when I had her, I blew it. I chose this over her and now I've been given a second chance with her. And my heart yarns for her, I want to be with her but my mind is telling me not to put her through that again." They sat there for a few minutes in silence as Cedric Sr looked at the pond while CJ had started to look down at the ground.

"I can tell you to pick Kala because she makes you the happiest man alive or I can tell you to pick this new girl to stick things out to see if things can possible be better for you two but I'm not gonna do that. You're a grown ass man it's up to you how you wanna live your life and who you wanna live your life with. All I can do is sit here and support you and show up to your wedding to eat the cake." Cedric Sr said making CJ chuckle.

"I will gladly invite you to my wedding just to eat my cake." CJ said making Cedric Sr chuckle then.

"Come on let's go ahead and go home. I'm sure the ladies miss us and are wondering where we are now. Besides it's supposed to rain later today."

"Yeah, you're probably right but let me ask you one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Who would you rather have make your grandchildren?" 

"Well, I only know Kalani. I don't know the other woman so I'm gonna go with the safe answer."

"What's the safe answer?"

"Which ever one you fall in love with. Now come on before I leave you in my dust." Cedric Sr said as he then started to run while CJ came running after him shortly muttering something to himself.

 **(!)**

Unfortunately, the two men weren't fast enough to outrun tha rain and they both came into the house soaking wet. CJ walked into the house first and could see his mother and Kala both sitting on the coach looking at the two men. Cedric Sr followed hsorly after and looked at his wife nervously while she shook her head and said nothing. Instead she stood up to her feet and walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him upstairs. She was saying something that CJ couldn't make out while they walked up the stairs. 

CJ then turned his head towards Kala who had stood up and walked towards him and grabbed him by his wrist and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom, she closed the door behind her and just gave him a hug and said nothing.

"What's wrong babygirl?" CJ asked as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her.

"I thought you didn't want me. I thought you left to go with one of your Charlotte girls." She said as she then started to hide her face in his torso.

He made up his mind in that very moment. It was time. It was time to finally reveal to himself and to her, who he wanted. Who he loved. Who was the woman that he wanted to be his future. 

"Nah, Babygirl I only want one girl." It put a smile on his face as he noticed how she had slowly lifted her head up to look at him and look him in his eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked almost like a whisper as her eyes had trailed down to his lips looking at his lips. 

"You." He said as he leaned down to lock lips with Kala. As he locked lips with Kala, he could feel the spark that she had sent tingling through his body. He picked Kala up allowing her to wrap both of her legs around his waist. He had stopped kissing her on her lips and instead had trailed down to kiss her on the neck as she moaned at his affection.

"I don't think you have protection." She managed to get out.

"Don't worry about it."

"But what if I get pregnant?" 

"Then we'll figure it out then." He said as he then went back to work while she smiled.

 **A/N:** So that's Chapter 10, short chapter I know but I wanted to just go ahead and show you guys who he's picking to be his love interest for the story and I have picked Kalani.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	11. Chapter 11: NXT TakeOver: Phoenix

**Saturday, January 26** **th** **, 2019 – Phoenix, Arizona**

It's been a month. A great month. A month since Ced and Kalani had last seen each other but they've been on the phone, facetime, texting and etc. with each other all along. Annalise had tried several times to call Ced but instead he sent her straight to voicemail. Now, he was ready to focus on his career and focus on his relationship with Kala. And tonight, was about two things. His girlfriend coming out to see him and getting what he wanted which was the NXT North American Championship. For weeks on NXT Program, Ricochet had been doing promos focused on how much Ced hadn't been on NXT for the past few weeks instead they've been showing his workout videos and showing his video promos.

Ced got out of his black Ford F-150 with a frown on his face. He was dressed in his Jordan 1 "Pine Green" with blue distressed jeans with a black hoodie with a white Nike check mark. He was also wearing his gold shades with his custom beats over his head. He also wore a Nike hat over his head. He had a simple gold chain around his neck with gold earrings in his ears with the shape of a lion head. On his wrist he wore a black Apple watch with a gold band. He had his backpack on his back and had his duffle bag in his hands.

He looked around as he walked and noticed how focused nearly everyone was for the show. Most of the women on the card were sitting in make-up while most of the guys at least who were already in their ring gear were stretching getting ready. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Trevor who was sitting on a crate looking at the Championship in his hands. Ced walked over to him.

"Hey Trev, What's got you down?" Cedric asked once he got close to him. He dropped his bags down in the front of him and then jumped up and sat next to him on the crate.

"Nothing man." Trevor said as he looked up and looked at Cedric.

"You sure, you look kinda down."

"Nah man, If I could actually show it. I'm kinda excited."

"After tonight I'm gonna be on the Main Roster."

"Word?" Cedric asked chuckling.

"Word." Trevor said chuckling.

"Man that's great, you're gonna be able to show the rest of these fools just who the hell Ricochet is." Trevor chuckled a bit after hearing what Cedric had to say.

"Yeah, which means tonight I'm gonna have drop the strap to you." Trevor said as Cedric smile grew a bit larger as he took a look at the title belt. Trevor then handed him the title belt. Cedric took it and examined it more closely.

"Man, I can't lie that's a beautiful belt."

"Well, I hope that you take care of it and make it better than before." Trevor said as he patted Ced on the back.

"I will now you better be ready cause I ain't take it easy on you."

"You never do. Ced vs Ricochet 3, Let's get it man." Trevor said as Ced hopped off. Ced then shook hands with Trevor and continued on his way to the NXT Locker Room.

 **(!)**

After a few hours, Ced stood changed at the gorilla position waiting for his que. He was wearing black wrestling boots, with knee pads and black wrestling trunks with Ced in the front in green with a white outline. On the back was a Lion head in green with a white outline and on both of his wrist he wore black wrist tape. He also wore his black t-shirt that said "Eat. Sleep, End Ricochet" in white.

His match with Ricochet was the first match on TakeOver and they were planning to make sure that the fans got their money's worth.

As Ced stood there getting ready, Paul Levesque had walked up to him with his hands in his pockets with his headset still on. Tonight, he was acting as a producer for tonight's show making sure that he kept close eyes on everything.

"This is it. Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, I am." 

"Everything that you've been working for in the past few weeks all of the extra work you've been doing in the gym have been leading up to this match. This match is gonna lead you down a path. Now willl it be a Path of Success or a Path of Failure? The choice is up to you. Now I want you to go out there and show me what I already know which is that you're are the one of the best damn competitors in this damn company and the undisputed future of this company." Paul said as he looked Ced in the eyes and saw the firey passion he had going in his soul.

He then heard his theme song playing making his face turn into a frown as he was handed a water bottle. He then walked up the steps and started to make his way through the curtain.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" by Cliff Lin Hits**

The titantron in the arena showed a black screen with a red lion on the screen on the top of the lion's head was Ced. The lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors. The titantron now was a black screen with the red lion logo underneath the red letters that spelled CED in big red letters with a shiny white barrier.

Ced looked up and took a sip of water before he spit it out in a mist like form before he started to walk down the ramp like a man on a mission. Once he got to the ringside area, he stopped and looked around once more at the crowd soaking up all of the boos he was being given. He then walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and made his way to the turnbuckle. He did his pose on the turnbuckle while the fans went quiet. He then jumped down from the top rope and walked around the ring looking at the fans looking on with a frown before his attention then snapped onto the stage.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Stops**

" **One and Only" Hits**

Ricochet walked out onto the stage with the NXT North American Championship around his waist. As the lights usually went around in they're array of lights, Ricochet raised his hand up in the air before he then let it fall down to his side before he threw a fist into the air as the light swnet to their normal color. He then walked down the steps before he slid under the bottom rope and then did his usual theatrics in the ring landing in a hero like position with the title still around his wiast. He then stood up and raised it in the center of the ring while Ced had stood on the outside looking on.

" **One and Only" Fades**

As the music faded off into the background Ced had walked over the steel steps and had walked up onto them before he got up onto the ring apron and entered the ring. Ricochet took the Championship from around his waist and handed it to the referee.

 **Ding...**

 **Ding...**

 **Ding...**

The lights then turned into a spotlight solely focused on the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the NXT North American Championship." Kayla Braxton announced as Ced stood in the center of the ring staring at Ricochet with a death stare while the fans cheered.

"Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 260 Pounds. Ced!" Kayla announced Ced raised his arms up in the air in pre-match victory while the fans booed.

"And his opponent from Paducah, Kentucky. Weighing in at 188 Pounds. He is the NXT North American Champion, Ricochet!" Kayla announced as Ricochet raised his hand up in the air much like he did on the stage while the fans cheered. The referee then walked in between the two and raised up the Championship in the sky. The referee then gave the belt to ring crew while Ced took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd while Ricochet had taken off his t-shirt and threw it off into the crowd as well. Ced then backed up into the corner while Ricochet did the same.

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

Ced and Ricochet stood across the ring from each other while the fans cheered in anticipation for the match-up. Ced looked around at the fans while Ricochet did the same seeing them up on their feet and looking on ready for that clash. Ced then turned his attentions to his opponent and walked towards the center of the ring talking trash. Ricochet did the same walking towards the center of the ring once they were face to face the trash talking continued until Ced raised a finger in Ricochets face before Ricochet smacked the finger out of his face and continued to talk his trash. Ced then slapped Ricochet across the face making the fans boo before Ricochet threw a forearm at Ced making Ced stumble back.

He followed up with a series of forearms until he had Ced back-first onto the ropes trying to regain his composure before Ricochet threw Ced across the ring with an Irish Whip only for Ced to reverse it and send Ricochet into the ropes. Once Ricochet bounced off the ropes, he lunged at Ced and dropped him with a clothesline that sent him crashing to the canvas before he rolled out of the ring and onto the arena floor. Ced checked his mouth for bleeding while the fans cheered at Ricochet who stuck his hand for a handshake mocking him from his attempt to trick Ricochet last week. Ced smirked before he walked towards the steel steps and walked up the steps and getting onto the ring apron. He slowly got into the ring and walked around the ring once more looking for a way to attack his opponent. He put his arms up as if he were gonna go for a lock-up which Ricochet believed as both men walked towards the center of the ring looking to lock it up but Ced kicked Ricochet in the gut before he hit him with a series of right hands that sent Ricochet crashing into the corner. Once Ricochet stood in the corner, Ced continued down on his assault with right hands until the referee pulled him off of him.

Ced then ran back towards the corner and started to stomp down on Ricochet until he dropped down and started to choke Ricochet as the referee started to count.

1...

2...

3...

4..., Ced released the choke right at 4 as he then threw up his hands and backed up away from Ricochet.

"King Ricochet huh? I'm the King around here." Ced shouted as he walked towards the corner and picked Ricochet up by the head and neck and lifted him up and whipped into the corner across the ring. Ricochet hit the turnbuckles hard in the corner making him drop down in pain as the camera focused on him while Ced looked at his opponent and smiled before he walked over to Ricochet and stomped down on his hand making him scream out in pain as he then rose up while gripping his hands. Ced picked him up and grabbed him by the head and neck. Ced dragged him to the corner and tried to smash his face into the turnbuckle but Ricochet elbowed him in the gut and then smashed his head into the turnbuckle making Ced back away from the corner stunned by the turnbuckle pad a bit before Ricochet ran to the ropes.

Ced turned around only for Ricochet to jump up and flip him over with an hurricanrana that put Ced on his back before he rolled out of the ring onto the arena floor to regroup. Ricochet looked at this and ran to the ropes across the ring and when he came off the ropes, he taunted Ced with a springboard off the top rope onto a flip into the center of the ring with him landing in the center of the ring on his feet while he looked at Ced who tried to scurry away from near the ropes.

"This close." Ricochet taunted as he used his finger to show Ced a tight space while Ced glared at him in the ring. As the referee counted 5, Ced then ran into the ring and quickly tried to clothesline Ricochet but Ricochet ducked it and ran towards the ropes trying to get a maneuver going but Ced caught him with a High Knee to the chest and shoulder that sent Ricochet crashing down to the mat. Ced quickly went for the cover.

1...

2, No kickout at 2 by Ricochet. Ced smiled as he then stood up and kicked Ricochet in the spine making Ricochet drop down to the mat. Ced then ran to the ropes and when he came off the ropes, he dropped down with a fist drop to the top of the head of Ricochet before he once again went for the cover.

1...

2, No kickout at 2 once again by Ricochet. Ced chuckled as he got up and walked towards the corner. He climbed up the turnbuckle and stood on the middle rope before he raised his arms in pre-match victory while he trash talked to the crowd before Ricochet with the amount of time he was given, was able to get up and fight back. He grabbed Ced by the feet allowing Ced to fall off and hit his face on the turnbuckle rod. He stumbled around, dazed from the impact, into a European uppercut by Ricochet that sent Ced crashing into the corner. Ricochet ran to the corner across from the ring and allowed his back to hit the pad giving him enough momentum to the point that he was allowed to run back into the corner that Ced stumbled into and hit him with a European uppercut that left him dazed before Ricochet ran back to the corner. Once again, he came blazing out of the corner and hit Ced with a jumping forearm in the corner before he jumped over the top rope. Ced came stumbling out of the corner and dropped down to a knee momentarily before he got back up while Ricochet stomped on the ring apron getting the fans alive. He jumped up and hit Ced with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the Top Rope.

The fans clapped and cheered for Ricochet who quickly went into the cover.

1...

2, Kickout at 2 by Ced who looked a bit dazed while Ricochet sat up panting for his breath. He looked at the referee and held up 2 fingers while the referee nodded confirming his suspicions. Ced then rolled over onto his stomach and started to try to get up to his feet but Ricochet quickly got up to his feet and ran to the ropes but when he came off the ropes, he managed to hit Ced in the side of the head with a basement dropkick to the side of the head making Ced fall over onto his back. Ricochet jumped up and tried to go for a Standing Moonsault but luckily for Ced he was able to back up a bit before he managed to kick Ricochet in the ribs with both legs making him shift in the air a bit before he dropped down to the mat in pain clutching his ribs.

Ced lifted his head and looked at Ricochet clutching ribs in pain and dropped his back down to the canvas and started to sadistically laugh at Ricochet writhing in pain. Ced got up to his still feeling the effects of the dropkick to the side of the head by Ricochet.

"Ricochet. Give. Up. Now." Ced said as he walked over to Ricochet and started to talk in his ear. Ricochet grabbed onto the middle rope and used it to lifted himself up before he grabbed onto the top rope and used it to pull him up as well.

"Never." Ricochet said as he looked at Ced frowning. Ced ran towards the ropes trying to clothesline Ricochet over but Ricochet ducked out of the way and rolled to the center of the ring allowing Ced to hit the ropes before he turned around and looked at Ricochet who taunted him. Ced once again ran towards Ricochet looking for a strike but Ricochet ducked it and ran towards the ropes but once they both came off the ropes, Ricochet got the upper hand and hit Ced with a Discus Lariat that put Ced flat on his back once again while Ricochet started to flex and give off a battle cry while many of the fans cheered and stood up to their feet clapping. Ricochet went for the cover on a dazed Ced.

1...

2...

Thr-No, kickout right before the 3 count by Ced. Ricochet screamed out as the fans cheered at Ced's resiliency here. Ricochet put a lot into that lariat against Ced and even believed that that could've beaten down any normal man. Ced rolled over onto his side looking on with a dazed look in his eyes. Ricochet picked Ced up the head and shoulder and started to hit him a series of forearm shots before he ran towards the ropes and when he came back, he tried to swing at Ced but Ced ducked it and allowed Ricochet to be grabbed from behind. Ced went for a German Suplex that made Ricochet land on his shoulders and neck making him then somehow flip onto his feet dazed. Ced took this chance and kicked Ricochet in the gut before he DDT'ed Ricochet in the center of the ring on his head. Ced covered Ricochet thinking it was over.

1...

2...

Thr-No, kickout right before 3. Ced sat up and looked at the referee in disbelief and shock. He then got up and backed the referee into the corner talking trash in his face while the referee cowered in fear before Ced turned back to Ricochet who was up to his feet. Ricochet dropkicked Ced who fell into the referee while Ricochet dropped back down to the mat and laid there getting a chance to regain his composure while Ced checked his mouth for bleeding and turned around to look at the referee. It was like a light went off in the head of Ced making him look at his surroundings before he turned his attentions back to Ricochet. Ced rolled out of the ring and walked over to the announce table. He then took off the cover off the table and ripped the monitors out of the socket while some of the fans cheered and some booed. During this Ricochet got up to his feet and looked around before he ran to the ropes getting the fans to cheer before Ced turned around was hit with a suicide dive that sent him crashing over the Spanish announce table and into the commentators who weren't able to get out of the way. The English commentators moved out of the way completely walking over to the announcer's area.

Ricochet crawled over the ring apron and managed to pull himself up using the ring apron before he got up to his feet and walked over to where Ced was and grabbed him from the wreckage of commentators and tried to drag him to the announce table but Ced elbowed Ricochet in the side of the face and then dragged him to the announce table. He smashed Ricochet's face into the announce table making his head bounce off the table. Ced threw Ricochet up onto the announce table and hit Ricochet in the head and shots the head before he got up onto the announce table. He grabbed Ricochet by the head and neck lifting him and tried to put Ricochet up onto his shoulders but Ricochet elbowed his way out. Ricochet turned Ced around and set him up for a Uranage slam that put both men through the announce table while the fans cheered for both men. Ced stared up at the ceiling fo the arena feeling the effects of the assault Ricochet had managed to do on his body.

"This is Awesome!" clap-clap-clap-clap-clap "This is Awesome!" clap-clap-clap-clap-clap "This is Awesome!"

The fans cheers made both men smile even though they were putting each other to the limit. Ricochet was the first to crawl away from the remains of the announce table and Ced. Ricochet managed to use the steel steps to pull himself up and get him back up to his feet. Once Ricochet let go of the steps, he dropped down to a knee clutching his ribs once again in paint before he walked over to Ced and grabbed him by the head and neck once again and lifted him up before he threw him into the ring. Ricochet got up onto the ring apron and walked towards the turnbuckles and was able to climbed up the turnbuckles onto the top rope. Ricochet started to try and balance himself up looking for one of his signature top rope moves but Ced was able to jump up onto his feet, he ran towards the corner and jumped up onto the top rope and throw Ricochet over with a Super Belly to Belly Suplex as both men were sent crashing back down to the turnbuckle. The referee started to come around and awake as Ced groggily crawled over to the Ricochet and draped his arm across the chest of Ricochet.

1...

2...

Thr-No, kickout right before the 3 count. Ced rolled onto his back and ran his hands over his face in frustration. He was ready to end the "One and Only" Ricochet and become the new NXT North American Champion. The referee then crawled over to the corner and laid slumped over in the corner. Ced slowly reached over for the ropes with a face showing off the pain in his body. He crawled out towards for the ropes to try to pull himself up. Ricochet rolled over onto his gut and reached out for the ropes to crawl out to. Ced pulled himself up using the ropes before he stumbled over to the corner and laid in the corner looking at Ricochet with a frown as sweat drenched down his face while Ricochet was able to get up to his feet while the crowd cheered for the match that these two men put on. Ricochet turned around as a raging Ced ran towards Ricochet only for Ricochet to jump up over Ced, who then ran into the steel ring post allowing Ced to go into the ring post shoulder first. Ricochet ran towards the corner and used the ropes to pull off a tiger feint kick that smacked Ced in the face sending him onto the mat while Ricochet landed on the ring apron. He then walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed up the turnbuckles and started to balance himself on the top rope.

He then jumped off the top rope and while the fans cheered before Ricochet jumped off with the 630 Senton only for Ced to put his knees up. Ricochet's back hit Ced's knees making him get up to his feet screaming in pain while Ced got up to his feet and waited for Ricochet to turn around. Once he did Ced put him on his shoulders and put him down with the Deathbomb. Ced quickly went for the cover.

1...

2...

3...

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Plays**

" Here is your winner and new: NXT North American Champion: Ced!" Ced stood up to his feet and was handed the NXT North American Championship making him smile as he raised it up the air while the referee raised up his arm while the fans booed him loudly. He walked over to the corner and raised his Championship up in the air while the fans continued to boo while he smiled.

 **(!)**

Ced walked through the curtain with a smile on his face as he had the title belt on his shoulder with a water bottle in his hand. He took a sip as Charly Caruso stood next to him with the cameraman standing in front of them counting from 3 to 1.

"I am standing here with the new NXT North American, Ced. Tonight, in your in-ring debut for NXT here at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, you defeated Ricochet to take the NXT North American Championship. What is running through your mind?"

"I told everyone that would listen that I was going to become the new NXT North American Champion. And tonight, I proved my point when I put a end to the reign of Ricochet. This is the ushering of a new beginning in NXT. My era begins now and I'll be damned thinks that they can take away my Championship. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a special lady waiting for a night with the Champ." Ced said he then walked out of the camera shot.

 **A/N:** So, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you guys enjoy WrestleMania and I'm looking forward to the Women's Main Event and the match between Batista and Triple H.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Day After

**Sunday, January 27** **th** **, 2019 – Phoenix, Arizona**

The new NXT North American Champion laid in his bed in his hotel room on his back shirtless with his lover who had her head lying on his chest. She had the blankets wrapped around her body tightly. He had his arms wrapped around her with the blankets around his lower abdomen and lower body. His eyes started to slowly open awaking him from his slumber. His eyes first looked at the beige ceiling above him before his sights had set on the woman that lay next to him.

His eyes trailed over her body noticing how much she had changed last time they had consummated their relationship. Hell, they both had changed. They both were more mature than before; their bodies were different and their feelings were more honest than they had ever been before. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before he managed to slide out of her grip. He smiled as he then wrote a letter to her before he walked around the bed and grabbed his workout gear out of his bag and walked to the shower.

 **(!)**

Cedric stood in the gym after nearly working out nonstop for 3 hours. He was sitting on the bench trying to regain his composure. He was still in the gym even after he had a grueling match-up with the King of Flight. And as he was sitting, his phone rang making him smile as he saw it was Red calling. He answered the phone just to hear Red screaming out in joy as he answered.

"My brotha is the NEW. That's right I said NEW NXT North American Champion!" Red said making Ced chuckle.

"Yeah, well I guess I am. I'm definitely not feeling like it right now." Cedric replied.

"Well, that's probably 'cause your dumbass busting iron in the gym."

"Oh, come on, you know that I can't stop."

"Can't stop and damn sure won't stop."

"You know you should come with me backstage at the next NXT Show."

"Word?"

"Word, Let's show these cats what Ced and Red are all about."

"Alright bet, you know that Denzel Brown don't turn down a party." 

"I bet you will if Alexa Bliss walk in the club."

"And you'll be racing out of that gym if Kala said she wanted another round." Cedric shook his head at what Red said. It was slightly true. Nah it was actually all the way true. Surprisingly Ced and Kala's relationship hadn't missed a beat. After they had the chance to catch-up it was like they had never truly broken up. They both had managed to get a clear understanding as to why they had broken up. It was their dreams. Ced had ended their relationship for his career and for her. He didn't want to hold her back from her dreams of being a model. And being a fashion designer and her dreams were happening which made him happy.

"Alright you're right if she did say that she'd want another round, I will be well on my way out of this gym. I don't think she'd want to..." Ced was saying but he got a text from Kala. He opened it to see a text from Kala making him smile before he started to chuckle.

"Yeah about that, I'm gonna have to call you back bro. I gotta go handle something."

"Yeah ight, If you'll make a child I want a niece. I need another niece."

"Whatever man." Cedric said before he hung up the phone with Denzel and sighed. He then put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his hoodie off the bench and quickly made his way to his woman.

 **(!)**

Kala had a smile on her face as she laid in bed this time dressed in one of Ced's custom t-shirts with her hair running down her shoulders and back with her phone in her hands. Ced on the other hand stood shirtless near the window looking out of it with the title on his shoulder. He was posing for a picture to go on his instagram. Kala had a snapped a few pictures most of them being suitable to go on the web but a few of them being primarily for her showing off his man butt and his muscular back.

"Alright babe, I got your pictures. I'm gonna send them to you."

"Alright bet. It's gonna sound crazy but I kinda dreamed of this."

"Dreamed of what? Of me taking pictures of you with your Championship after sex."

"No not that babe but it is kinda nice to think of it." Ced said as he set the title down in the chair next to the bed and then laid on his back on the bed.

"You freak but you're my freak." Kala said as she leaned in and gave Ced a quick peck on his lips making him chuckle afterwards.

"I was dreaming of me being able to do what I love and travel up and down the road kicking ass and taking Championships while you plan to be the next Kim Kardashian but better and without a sex tape and without falling in love with a sick creative freak. Oh, and you actually design your own clothes and model them."

"Well, you hit somethings right on the nail, I don't have a sex tape, I do make and model my own clothes but one thing that you did miss was that I actually am in love with a sick creative freak." 

"I don't know if I should be insulted or be flattered. And I love you too and I never should've let you go all those years ago."

"Babe, you have got to stop beating yourself up about that. Everything happens for a reason."

"You're right. As nice as it is to just sit here and have constant sex with you, I was thinking why don't we go out and you allow me to show off my relationship with the sexiest woman alive today."

"Okay, what do you have in-mind?" 

"I'm thinking lunch, shopping a little bit and then we can do whatever you want afterwards."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Rumble tonight?" 

"I didn't mention the Rumble. But I know you and that's the only reason that we stayed here in Phoenix last night instead of going to Vegas like I had suggested." Cedric sighed. She was right like most women are when there is an argument going, like his father had told him when he was younger.

"You're right. I do want to go to the Rumble. I just didn't want to be selfish and do something that I want. I wanted you to at least enjoy your last day with me before you have to go back to LA."

"I'm glad you said that because that reminds me. Remember how you said that when you make it you wanna go Sneaker Shopping with Complex?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I pulled some strings and I got you an episode with them next and it's actually gonna be set in LA. So, I was thinking why not fly back with me and then we can do something there." 

"Yeah that might work since I got Wednesday off from NXT." 

"Okay now, we need to take a shower so we can go." Kala had said as Ced smiled about his chance to work with Complex on a sneaker video until his smile faded once he realized what Kala just said making the smile form back on his face this time much bigger.

"I'm sorry did you say we?" Cedric asked excited.

"Yeah, I did now come on Superstar I don't have all day." She said as she took off his t-shirt and dropped it on the ground exposing her nude back to him making him chuckle to himself.

"She just doesn't stop. Well neither do I." Cedric said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Or at least somewhat shower.

 **A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed this light chapter. If you did please leave a review and I'm going full steam with this story in case you have not noticed. I'm still doing all of my other stories including Rampage, Supastar, Charge and WWA and those will probably be updated during the summer. But for now, I'm focusing on this and next Chapter will be a Sneaker Shopping with Complex staring Ced at Flight Club in LA.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	13. Chapter 13: Complex (Special)

**Monday, January 28** **th** **, 2019 – Los Angeles, California**

Ced got out his black Ford F-150 with a pair of sunglasses on with Jordan 12 "OVO"s with white biker jeans and a black Nike Hoodie with a gold check mark. On his shoulder he had the NXT North American Championship which he looked at and smiled before he started walking through the back entrance of the store with cameras following him. Once he got inside, he looked around before he readjusted the title belt on his shoulder Just then Joe LaPuma had walked in. Both men had gave each other a friendly smile before they dapped each other up and had stood where both of the cameras would get them for the intro.

"What's up everyone, it's Joe from Complex, we're in LA at Flight Club with current NXT North American Champion, Ced. Gonna do some sneaker shopping today, we're gonna see what he's feeeling and what he's not and then hopefully he's gonna buy some sneakers." Joe said as he patted Ced on the shoulder. Ced scofffed as he looked around once more.

"Hell yea, I'm gonna buy some sneakers, you can't put me in a place like this and expect me not to go broke in here. Man let's go." Ced said with his smile.

"Alright let's go." Joe said as he chuckled while both men walked out of the camera shot.

 **(!)**

The camera shot cut around the store showing around some of the shoes that were in the store before it set on Ced and Joe who were standing in the section where most of the Jordan 12s were.

"So Ced, I see that you have on some Jordan 12 "OVO"s. Are Jordan 12s one of your favorites shoes?"

"You see this one right here is a real one, he noticed the heat on my feet. But I had to rock some heat on my feet since I had to come to a store with a lot of heat and it just so happens that I had this with me. But yeah Jordan 12s are my favorite, especially these flu games right here. Love 'em even though I have never had a pair."

"So maybe's that one of the shoes you're getting today."

"Oh yeah definetly. A must cop."

"So growing up were you one of the biggest sneaker heads?"

"Kinda. I knew all the colorways and the shoe models but I never got any of them. I actually didn't get my first pair of retroes till I was like 16 and that's when I had a job. My mom and my pops weren't dropping 200 dollars on a pair of shoes."

"So aside from the Flu Games and OVOs are there any other 12s that you like?"

"Yeah definetly, the Gym Reds, the Taxi, the Cherry, the International Flights, Wolf Greys, Deep Royals and let me tell you about these." Ced said as he grabbed the PSNY "Wheat"s.

"Man, this shoe is sexy. The shoe is like the perfect shoe for fall. If you have an outfit and you don't know what to wear, just wear these and your outfit is perfect. Let me tell ya, this shoe here has saved me from a lot of embarrassment." Ced said as he put the shoe back while Joe chuckled.

"Aside from 12s, Is there any other Jordan model that you like?"

"Yep, the Jordan 1s are my absolute favorite and the 11s are my 3rd favorite and the 5s are my 4th favorite. 12s are my 2nd favorite for all the people thinking I can't count."

"Alright well let's move onto another shoe that you may like." Joe said as he and Ced started to walk out of the camera shot with Ced following behind.

 **(!)**

Once again the camera shot cut around showing all of the signature shoes that weren't Jordan's in Flight Club. It then set on Ced and Joe both looking at the shoes.

"Now Ced, I gotta ask is it something going on with you and LeBron cause everytime I see you in the gym you have on a pair of LeBrons." Joe asked as Ced chuckled.

"Well LeBron always send me several pairs of his shoes. He's probably gonna hate me for telling this story but I'm gonna go ahead and tell it. So, my dad and I went to a Cleveland Cavaliers game and we sat courtside which for anyone who has sat there. That is dangerous. Very dangerous when that team has a 6'8, 260 pound who is willing to do anything to win a game. So, the ball gets knocked out of bounds and here comes LeBron diving to make sure that the ball stays inbound and it just so happens that where he dove me and my father were sitting so, I didn't really get affected but my dad did. He ended up having a fractured arm somehow and I remember LeBron felt so bad for this man. He paid for my dad's hospital room and he thought he was sending my dad some shoes to make up for it but in reality, he was sending me shoes because I told him my shoe size instead of my dad's. And when LeBron found out, he was amused and we then started to talk and have a conversation and we just became friends."

"So aside from LeBron are there any other signature shoes that you like?"

"I love Foams and Kyries. Those are probably the only other shoes made by Athletes that I'm wearing. And I have these at the house, I actually have a picture on my instagram in these and I got so much hate in the comments for having these that was crazy." Ced said as he picked up the "Supreme" Foamposites.

"Really what were they saying?"

"I got told that I'm full of shit, I'm a one-trick pony, I have zero charisma, that I think that I have charisma but a wet piece of cardboard is more charming than I am, That I think I'm a top star but I'm not and here's one that I love, that I'm a black 2004 Triple H ripoff."

"Wow those are some hurtful things."

"I've heard worse in the ring. But to most people, it would hurt. But to me I laugh at it because I really don't give a damn what other people think of me. As long as I'm me, and I'm happy with who I am. That's all I give a damn about." Ced shrugged.

"I heard that you like to base your wrestling gear off whatever sneaker you're wearing for the day, Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. I know it seems nerdy but I like to do that besides it kinda shows my creativity a little bit."

"So, would you ever consider actually wrestling in your sneakers?"

"Hell no. I'm one of those people that if I crease my shoes I'm not happy. So, the idea of doing suplexes and slams in sneakers would hurt me more than my shoes."

"Well, we talked about everything now here comes the easy part. You get to browse the shelves and see what you're feeling and hopefully take home some shoes."

"Hell yeah I'm taking some home." Ced said as he then walked away out of the shot.

 **(!)**

Ced stood where they stood earlier looking at the Jordan 12s on the shelves before he picked up the red and black Jordan 12 known as the "Flu Games.

"I'm gonna need these in a size 10." He said as he then put the shoe back and walked down still surveying the shoes.

"I'm gonna need a size 6 in the Heiress 11s for the beautiful lady at home. And I'm gonna need a pair of Cap and Gowns, Legend Blues, Night Shades, Shattered Backboards and Gold Top 3. All of those a size 10 and I'm gonna need a pair of Phantom 13s size 6 for the lady. And that's about it."

 **(!)**

Ced stood next to the counter as the woman at the counter started to scan all of his shoes with the scanner while he stood there in anticipation for the total. Once she was finished, she tapped on the screen about before she read to him his total.

"Your totals gonna be 4,109 dollars."

"Yep that sounds about right." He said as handed her his debit card. The swiped his card and handed it back to him with a receipt. After she had bagged all of his shoes she handed him a few bags making him smile.

 **(!)**

Both Ced and Joe stood in the same place they did for the intro with the bags in front of him.

"Alright so Ced came through copped some sneakers and talked about some sneakers. Check him out NXT." 

"Yeah watch me destroy everyone who gets in my way." Then Ced and Joe picked up their bags and had walked out of the camera shot in Ced's truck.

 **A/N:** So I hoped you guys enjoyed this quick chapter. If you did please let me know with a review and if you didn't let me know what I could do to make you like it next time.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	14. Chapter 14: Championship Challenge

**Wednesday, February 6** **th** **, 2019 – Winter Park, FL**

The reigning NXT North American champion walked into Full Sail University with the Championship resting on his shoulder. He was dressed in blue distressed skinny jeans with his Jordan 1 "Gold Top 3" with his one of his new hoodies with an embroided lion in gold in the corner of the hoodie on the chest. It was part of his new "Heir to the Throne" merch that He and Kalani had been working on. She said that it was time for Cedric to become more than just a wrestler but become an Icon. A Legend. And a business mogul with plans that included more than just guys on their head in the ring but dropping apparel that wasn't completely wrestling related all the time. He had his gold sunglasses and custom beats over his ears listening to his music. On his back was the backpack that he would need for the night.

Cedric turned his head and looked and saw one of his friends, Kenneth Crawford AKA Montez Ford taking a picture of him making him smile and point towards him with a wink. That was something that the two knuckleheads always did, take pictures of each other seeing who had more style between the two.

"A'ight, I see you young king. Coming in here swagging all up on us." Kenneth said as Cedric walked towards him and dapped him up.

"Look man, It ain't even like that. I just found these collecting dust at the house so I had to bust 'em out.

"Yeah A'ight." 

"Hey man, that's my line." Cedric chuckled.

"So. what's this I hear about you already claiming yourself to be the King around here?" Kenneth asked. Cedric simply responded by giving him a look before he looked at his title and back at Kenneth.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Hey man, don't let that ego get to your head. If there's one thing that Paul don't like around here: it's egos. Which is crazy 'cause his big-headed ass got one of the biggest one's in wrestling."

"Don't let him hear you say, I heard he been going on a rampage lately." 

"Man, It ain't nothing but Wrestlemania season that's starting to get to him. He always gets a case of it earlier than most. Speaking of Wrestlemania, I heard there's a rumor about you being involved with the episode of Raw after."

"How the hell you hear a rumor about me before I do about my damn self?" 

"I don't know I guess it's 'cause I got the key to the streets." Cedric chuckled as he rolled as his eyes.

"Let me get out of here before, you start talking about how you could have been the next Mike Tyson."

"Man, you know I could've been the next Mike Tyson."

"A'Ight KC, I'll see you." Cedric said as he turned around and walked away with a smile on his face. Cedric was walking on his way to the locker room until he was stopped by Austin Jenkins AKA Adam Cole who was dressed in his ring gear along with his Undisputed Era t-shirt. Cedric sighed as he looked Austin up and down.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What I want is that little title belt on your shoulder. The title that you didn't earn. The title that you simply got for being Triple H's little personal project. Something or someone that he could write his name all over just to make his legacy just a tad bit greater. And boost his already, massive ego." 

"Ah, It sounds like someone is a bit jealous. I would be too if I was a superstar of your caliber forced to stay in the midcard while I belong in the Main Event. Save your energy Austin, I ain't got time for it besides I'm focused on building my own legacy which is something that you need to be focused on sport. Besides you have a chance to be NXT Champion if you can earn it." Cedric said to Austin as he walked away making sure to bump shoulders with Austin on the way to the locker room. Austin turned his head and watched Cedric walk away keeping what he said in mind.

 **(!)**

Cedric sat in the locker room with his phone in his hand as he prepared to facetime his mom with the Championship on his shoulder and a smile on his face. His mom soon answered with a smile on her face as well.

"Hey mama."

"Hey Champ. What you doing?"

"Nothing much just in the locker room just relaxing before the show." 

"Oh well that's good."

"Hey mom, I need to run an idea past you."

"Sure son." His mom answered as he got up from his seat on the bench and walked outside and walked over to the crates before he took a seat on top of one.

"I'm thinking about selling my house and moving back to Charlotte."

"Baby, I would love for you to move back here and be able to see you everyday but what about the life you got in Miami? What about Red? What about NXT? Is this you tryna run from the mess with that new girl?"

"What?! Mom how do you know about that?"

"Couples talk dummy. Now answer me: Is this about that girl?"

"You remember that line Payback is a bitch."

"Yeah I do."

"I just feel like because I left her for Kala that it's gonna come back to bit me in the ass."

"Who knows but one thing you can't do is live for life in fear. You got that baby."

Yes, Ma'am. I do. And I hope you know that I'm still getting an apartment in Charlotte." His mom sighed as she heard this time.

"Okay, I'll let you if you can give me a good reason."

"Well somebody gotta be there for when y'all get old."

"Boy we ain't old yet. Give us another decade and we'll be old then. I'm only 44 and your dad is only 47."

"Well, think of the apartment as a vacation home." 

"Boy you live in Miami; your whole house is a vacation home. You can drive down the street and see beaches with your young ass. You lucky I don't beat your ass for that old joke." Cedric started to chuckle as his mom started shouting.

"Alright mom, I'm gonna have to talk to you later."

"Alright baby, Love you!"

"Love you too!" He said as he then hung up the phone and got up off the create and then walked on into the locker room with a smile on his face after talking to his mother.

 **(!)**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Hits**

The arena turned into a mixture of cheers and boos as they heard the music of Ced and saw the titantron start. The lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains with the title on his shoulders and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors.

Ced looked up and smiled as the fans booed him before he raised the title up in the air earning more cheers while he chuckled. He then started to slowly saunter down the ramp taking in all the boos that the crowd was giving him. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around once more at the crowd before he walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and made his way to the turnbuckle. He raised his title up in the air while the fans went quiet. He then jumped down from the top rope and walked around the ring looking at the fans before he reached out for a mic from the ring crew.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Stops**

Ced then walked into the middle of the ring this time with his smile turning into a smirk as some of the fans booed him while some stayed quiet. He put the mic up to his mouth slowly as he sucked up all of the boos that the crowd gave him while he looked at the title on his shoulder.

"I told everyone. I told everyone that would listen that I was going to take this company back to Professional Wrestling. And the first step to that conquest was take this Championship away from the Sports Entertainer Ricochet and I did that. Now the question is what's next for Ced. What's next for The Gift of Greatness in NXT? The answer is to finish-" Ced was saying but his words were cut off by the music of a superstar.

" **Rebel Heart" by CFO$ Hits**

Ced turned his head and looked at the stage while Johnny Gargano walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Cut his music. Cut the music. Cut the crap." Ced said as half the fans cheered and the other half booed while Gargano looked at Ced with a frown on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Ced said into the mic as Gargano put the mic up to his lip.

"Wow, for someone who makes sure to call himself the smartest, the strongest, the most dangerous man in the room, you're kinda dumb. Use your common sense. Why the hell do you think I'm here? I'm here for what should be mine. The NXT North American Championship. You're out here talking about What's next for The Gift of Greatness in NXT? I'm next." Gargano said as the cheers of the fans could be heard by the two NXT Superstars.

'" It's Johnny right? Johnny Wrestling?" Johnny nodded his head as Ced chuckled.

"Johnny let me let you in on a little secret here. A match with me isn't for the light of heart. I'm a wrestler. An old school kind of wrestler. I'm old school in a sense that if you're still moving or still breathing, I didn't do my job correctly. Now I'm telling you this out of the kindness of my heart don't do this. You got a wife that you need to be thinking about. What's she gonna think when I send you home in a body bag? What's she gonna think when her husband isn't there to protect her anymore?"

"You don't need to worry about my wife. What you need to be worrying about is how you're gonna tap out and how you're gonna be feeling when I am the one standing over you lifting the NXT North American Championship over my head."

"Confidence, it's suits you well but after next week, I don't think you'll be the same Johnny. But here's to next week. And send my regards to the wife." Ced said as he kicked Johnny with a low blow making him drop down to the mat on his knees. Ced looked at Johnny with a smile before he put his hand in Johnny's face and pushed him down to the mat.

The fans booed as Ced lifted up his Championship over his head while he looked down at Johnny.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Hits**

 **(!)**

Ced walked backstage with the title on his shoulder. He was currently texting Kalani with a smile on his face as he walked to his locker room. He opened the door not looking up for a second until he heard a voice.

"Still looking as sexy as ever." Ced heard the voice that he had hopped he wouldn't be hearing in a long time.

"Annalise. What do you want?" Ced said as he looked up at her to see her sitting on his couch with her straight black hair with a pink dress and pink heels to go along with her dress.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know what you're missing and I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" 

"Did you really care?"

"I did."

"Then why leave me? And with no call or no text?"

"Destiny. It's something that I believe in. And it's something I believe that me and Kala, the chemistry we have, the relationship we have, everything points to her being my queen when it's all set and done. And that was me trying to not hurt you by texting or calling you."

"You failed miserably by the way. And right as I was starting to fall for you." She said as she looked at him and shook her head before she started to walk away from him. He sighed as he turned his head and watched her walk out of the door.

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did please leave a review or follow or favorite.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	15. Chapter 15: Payback's a B

**Wednesday, February 13** **th** **, 2019 – Winter Park, FL**

It's been a week since, Analise had decided to ambush Cedric in his locker room with questions. And her questions made Cedric think about himself. He thought about the thing that most had been saying about him for a long time. That Kalani controlled a lot of the things in his life. And in a way, it was true. Kalani was the one thing in his life that he couldn't live without and he would do anything in order to make sure that she stays safe and happy. It was something that had been on his mind for days and it was one of the reasons he was so distracted.

"Cedric Anthony Harvey Jr!" He heard someone yell at him breaking his attention from the painting of himself he had been staring at. He turned his head and looked at his older sister, Desiree who had been calling for his attention as she stood next to him in a tiger print dress with black heels. She had her black glasses on as she stood there with an iPad in her hands trying to show him something.

"What's got your mind in a bend? Trouble in paradise?" Desiree said with a smile as Cedric's face frowned up and looked at the iPad to see what she was talking about.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Another new t-shirt. Damn you're dropping a lot of merch on this Heir to Throne line." Desiree said as she passed the iPad to Cedric and let him see for himself. It was a black shirt with Haters in red with a white barrier with "Make Me" under it in white with "FAMOUS" under it in red with a white barrier. On the back of the shirt it had his ring name up on the top.

"Alright I like it. Send it to Kalani and Paul. It'll be on WWE Shop and the "Heir to the Throne" line." Cedric said as he handed the iPad back to Desiree. His phone started to ring making him take the phone out of his pocket to look at the message from Denzel. He sighed causing Desiree turned and looked at him.

"Okay what's wrong with you and you're not ignore me this time?" Desiree asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Annalise came to me in my locker room and she asked me something. Something that got me thinking and it was true."

"And it was?" 

"That I'd do anything for Kala. Anything and that includes hurting people and it scares me when I think about it. Just how far will I go for her."

"It's not so much a bad thing. It just means that you love her. I mean you guys are like Cookie and Luscious. But cuter."

"Really fool."

"Yeah really. And god knows the choices you made with women was freaking abysmal."

"Aight you ain't even have to go there. I'm gonna go before you make me do something." Cedric said as he turned around and walked out of the room while Desiree looked at chuckling while he walked out.

 **(!)**

Cedric walked into the Full Sail University venue with the Championship resting promptly on his shoulder. He was wearing light blue biker jeans with Jordan 12 "The Masters" with his hoodie that had the gold lion embroidered in the corner with the hood for his hoodie on his head. He was also wearing his gold shades with his custom beats over his head with a simple gold chain around his neck with gold earrings in his ears with the shape of a lion head. On his wrist he wore a black Apple watch with a gold band. He had his backpack on his back.

He looked to his side and winked at KC took the picture of him that was probably going to be going on his Instagram later tonight.

"Go get em Champ." KC said as Cedric kept walking on to the locker room. He turned and looked at a member of the production crew and nodded towards him before he then walked into the locker room. He put his Championship belt down on the bench and then took his backpack off his back to put inside the locker with his name. He turned his head not getting a clear enough image of who picked up his title but he did see someone's hand on his title.

"Look Austin if you-" Cedric was saying as he turned around but stopped when he promptly when he saw his boss, Paul Levesque standing there with the Championship title in his hands.

"I remember my first title in the WWE. It was the-" Paul was saying but Cedric cut him off.

"Intercontinental Championship. You beat Marc Mero. Legend has it, he never won another WWE title again."

"Smart man. You know your history." 

"Somewhat, I studied you."

"Well let's hope that studying pays off tonight. I just want to congratulate you on your success here. Ricochet's doing well on the main roster and that match he had with you gave him a lot of buzz. I might have a spot for you on the main roster when you're done here."

"Thanks, si-" As Ced was talking Austin Jenkins walked in dressed in his ring gear with his hair up in a messy bun. He chuckled as he started to fake clap as he walked towards the two.

"Wow, is this what things have come to. We got Paul in here boosting the likes of a guy who can barely lace my boots. I mean I thought Tyler was the kiss ass but you Ced. You take the cake."

"Austin just shut up."

"Oh no. Nah, I mean Paul you just can't wait to see Ced bury everyone before he can get a phone call for you, his longtime bestie who he probably has brunch with every Sunday." Austin said as Ced clenched his fist and walked towards Austin before he took a right hook at Austin sending him to the ground. Ced stood over him while Paul walked towards Ced and Austin. He handed Ced the title.

"Get out of here and cool down! Alright meet me in my office." Paul said to Ced as he put the title on his shoulder before he walked out of the locker room making sure to slam the door on the way out. Paul watched as the door closed and then diverting his attention onto the man who was just laid out on his ass.

"Now I don't condone what he just did and he will pay the consequences but you just couldn't help yourself. Austin remember this moment next time you provoke him because if I wasn't here, he may have done worse. Now go clean yourself up." Paul said as he then walked around Austin who sat on his ass. He then spit out a bit of blood while he looked on in disdain.

 **(!)**

Ced stood in the back near the gorilla position as he watched on the titantron as Johnny Gargano made his way to the ring. He was wearing black ring trunks with Ced on the front in black with gold outline with a white outline going around the gold part. The Lionhead on the back of his trunks was the exact same way. He had black knee pads with black boots and black wrist tape on both wrist s with a bit on his right hands as well.

He saw the look that was on Johnny's face. It was a different look, much different from the usual friendly smile that he gave this was a look of determination and focus. A look that Ced knew all too well. The producer gave Ced his cue making him frown up as he took a sip of his half-empty water bottle and threw it into the trash on the way there.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" by Cliff Lin Hits**

The titantron in the arena showed a black screen with a red lion on the screen on the top of the lion's head was Ced. The lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains with the title wrapped around his waist and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors. The titantron now was a black screen with the red lion logo underneath the red letters that spelled CED in big red letters with a shiny white barrier.

Ced looked up and spit out his water in a mist like form before he started to walk down the ramp with his focus on his challenger. Once he got to the ringside area, he stopped and looked around once more at the crowd soaking up all of the boos he was being given. He then walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and made his way to the turnbuckle. Once his feet got on top of the middle turnbuckle, he unbuckled the title and raised it up in the air while the fans booed him even more. He then jumped down from the ropes and looked at Johnny Gargano who had stood in the opposite corner looking on while Ced started to talk his trash.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Stops**

 **Ding...**

 **Ding...**

 **Ding...**

The lights then turned into a spotlight solely focused on the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the NXT North American Championship." Kayla Braxton announced as Ced stood in the corner looking across the ring at Johnny Gargano.

"Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio. Weighing in at 199 Pounds. Johnny Gargano!" Kayla announced as the fans cheered Johnny while he took off his vest that he wore coming down the ramp.

"And his opponent from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 260 Pounds. He is the NXT North American Champion, Ced!" Kayla announced as Ced raised his arms in pre-match victory with the title as the fans booed. The referee walked towards Ced looking to take the title from him while Johnny had turned to look at one of the fans in the crowd. Ced seeing the opportunity ran towards Johnny with the title belt and smashed him in the side of the head with the title belt. He then dropped the title belt along in the center of the ring before he then started to stomp a mudhole in the body of Johnny Gargano until the referee pulled him off.

As Ced backed up away from Johnny, the referee then went to go check up on Johnny Gargano making sure he was still able to compete. Ced smiled as he had sadistic thoughts running through his head, he walked towards Johnny pushing the referee out of the way. He grabbed Johnny and put him up on his shoulders walking towards the center of the ring. He dropped Johnny with the Deathbomb looking to end the match before it even started. He rose back up to his feet with his gaze stuck on his stunned challenger. He shook his head as he then picked Johnny Gargano up by the head and neck and put him back up onto his shoulders looking for a second Deathbomb. He dropped Johnny once again with another Deathbomb. Ced got back up to his feet and looked at Johnny's limp body.

"I'm not done yet!" Ced shouted as he grabbed Johnny's limp body by his hair and put Johnny up on his shoulders looking for a third Deathbomb. He smiled as then put Johnny down for good with another Deathbomb.

"Ring the bell." Ced said but nothing happened. His turned his gaze from Johnny's stunned body to the referee who looked at the carnage that Ced caused.

"Ring the damn bell!" Ced yelled as he turned to look at the referee. The referee looked conflicted at first until he eventually gave in and called for the bell.

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

Ced dropped down to his knees and hooked the leg of Johnny Gargano's almost lifeless body. The fans booed loudly as Johnny Wrestling had no chance to actually get to wrestle like he planned to.

1...

2...

3...

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Plays**

"Here is your winner and still the NXT North American Champion: Ced!" Kayla Braxton announced as Ced walked towards the Championship title he dropped and picked it up. He raised it up in the air while the fans booed him as he smiled while the referee went to go check on Johnny.

Ced walked towards the ropes and requested a microphone from the ring crew. He was handed a mic while he had a frown on his face.

"Cut the music. Cut the music. Cut the music." Ced said on the mic as his music faded off into the background.

"I am the most dangerous entity in NXT today. And I just proved that by destroying Johnny Gargano. Johnny Wrestling. More like Johnny Retiring. He wasn't worth my time and believe me I think I just showed that. And I will destroy any one who gets in my goddamn way. And if you think that you could take this-" Ced was saying but the NXT General Manger's interrupted him as he walked out on the stage while the fans cheered.

"I'm glad you think that. I'm glad that you think that your title reign is just unstoppable but I'm happy to give you the bad news. I have just been informed that the winner of the Worlds Collide, The Velveteen Dream would like to cash in his opportunity on you right now. And that match starts now ring the bell."

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

"What you can't do-" Ced was saying but was quickly shut up when the Velveteen Dream had managed to pull Ced down with a School-Boy Roll Up with the tights hooked.

1...

2...

3...

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

" **Velveteen" by CFO$ Hits**

"Here is your winner and the new NXT North American Champion: The Velveteen Dream!" Kayla Braxton announced the Velveteen Dream rolled out of the ring while the fans cheered. Ced had looked around with his eyes full of anger. The referee handed Velveteen Dream the Championship while he raised the title up in the air while he locked eyes with Ced. Ced started to run his hands through his hair in frustration while the Velveteen Dream smiled and raised his Championship. The Championship that Ced was just bragging with and had lost in a matter of seconds. The match was probably around 7 seconds.

 **(!)**

Ced walked backstage frustrated after losing his title in mere seconds. But it was the plan that the creative directors had planned for him. For whatever reason. Who knows what they had planned and who was he to tell them otherwise. He took off the wrist tape that was on his wrist and started to lower his knee pads. When he turned around the corner to go to the locker room, he was meet by a face of his queen with confetti thrown up in the air.

He looked at Kalani with a smile as he looked at her with a chuckle. Even if he didn't win all the time, she damn sure made him feel like a winner. Sometimes he thought he didn't need the titles or the glory. As long as he had Kalani he was a winner.

"You know I didn't win right?"

"Yes, you did. You woke up this morning in great health, you have all your limbs, no health problems, you were able to live your dream. And you were able to see your woman." 

"Speaking of which how did you get here? I thought your flight wasn't supposed to come in until later." 

"I don't know we landed a bit early and then I got a call from your boss who told me that I might need to be here for your morale."

"I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he wrapped her around in his arms. He kissed her forehead causing her to smile before he let go of her.

"I'm gonna go to the locker room and shower before we leave."

"Alright don't take too long." She said as she watched him walk away.

 **A/N:** Alright guys so I had Ced pretty much pull a very heelish move and attack Johnny before the match to make sure that he couldn't wrestle on his own but I also had Velveteen take the title away from Ced because of how much I like him with the title in real life. Anyway, if you enjoyed please let me know with a review.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Brawl

**Wednesday, February 20** **th** **, 2019 – Winter Park, FL**

Ced sat in the locker room on the bench looking down at the ground with his mind focused on tonight. He was wearing his ring gear. Tonight, he was focused on getting back the title that the Velveteen Dream had beat him for in seconds. The title that was supposed to be key to Ced achieving a legacy to remember. And a title that was supposed to use to gain the attention of every single fan in the NXT Universe.

The time that he had spent with Kala at All-Star Weekend in Charlotte this past weekend couldn't distract him from his conquest. His conquest to get the title back from Velveteen Dream. That title that made him feel complete. If he couldn't do it for himself. He had to do it for her and do it for his family. His phone rang breaking his focus causing him to look to his side and grab the phone that sat next to him. He looked at the screen and somewhat smiled as he saw it was Kalani trying to facetime him. He swiped to answer it and smiled once he saw the beautiful face of his girlfriend.

"Hey babygirl." Ced greeted as Kalani looked at him with a smile on her own. She currently sat in his Electric Blue 2016 Cheverolet Corvette in her white tank top with her light blue Daisy Dukes. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey baby Watcha doing?"

"Nothing much sitting in this locker room waiting. Where you going in my baby?"

"I'm going to get my tattoo done at that shop you went to."

"Oh, you going to Charly's. Tell him I said hey and tell him to take good care of you or I'll kick his ass." 

"It's fine babe he will. Don't do anything too dangerous tonight I want to cuddle with my baby."

"You know I'm getting used to you cuddling here and you're always leaving your stuff behind. Why don't you just move in with me? I mean I got enough room and you can even keep the house in LA. I mean we could use the real estate." 

Babe I don't know. I think we'd be moving too fast if we move in together. I just don't want a repeat of last time we dated."

"Baby we won't have a repeat of last time because we're more mature than we were years ago and we both know what we want. Hey it's fine if you don't want to move in with me, I understand. "

"It's not that I don't want to move in with you it's just I don't want anything to ruin our relationship. I love you too much for that."

"And I love you too. I need to get my head focused on my match so I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay baby love you." She said as she hung up the phone. He sat the phone down next to him and started to look back down at the ground getting focused on his match.

 **(!)**

Ced stood in the interview area with his new t-shirt on with his arms folded as he had a frown going on his face. Cathy Kelly stood in the camera shot waiting for Ced to walk into the shot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. The former NXT North American Champion and the man who will face The Velveteen Dream in his rematch for the Championship: Ced." Cathy Kelly said as Ced walked into the camera shot.

"Ced tonight you're gonna be facing off the Velveteen Dream in a match for the title that you lost last week in mere seconds. What's your strategy for your match against the Dream?"

"My strategy?! I have only one thing on my mind and that's get my title back by any means necessary. Now the Dream likes to play mind games with people but he can't with me. My mind isn't something that the Dream wants to mess with tonight. I'm already pissed off and I don't need anything else to fuel my anger. So tonight, my strategy is to use this anger and destroy The Velveteen Dream." Ced said as he walked out of the camera shot seething with anger.

 **(!)**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" by Cliff Lin Hits**

The titantron in the arena showed a black screen with a red lion on the screen on the top of the lion's head was Ced. The lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors. The titantron now was a black screen with the red lion logo underneath the red letters that spelled CED in big red letters with a shiny white barrier.

Ced looked up and took a sip of water before he spit it out in a mist like form before he started to walk down the ramp like a man on a mission.

Ced was walking up until he was hit in the back of the neck with a forearm that sent him rolling down the ramp. Once he got to the ringside area, he got up onto a knee to see Johnny Gargano walking towards him while the fans cheered him loudly. Ced ran towards Johnny and started a brawl (KO and Sami style) with Ced eventually getting the upper hand. Ced tried to throw Johnny Gargano into the ring post but Ced was instead thrown into the post face-first. The fans cheered as Johnny Gargano started to taunt Ced. Ced had crawled over to the barricade and had used it to get himself up to his feet. He had been busted open because of the impact between his head and the ring post. Johnny reached under the ring and grabbed a steel chair out from under the ring. He tried to hit Ced over the head with the chair but Ced jumped out of the way and this allowed Johnny to hit the barricade instead. Ced rolled into the ring obviously still reeling from the impact of the ring post. 

Tomasso Ciampa came running down the ramp with his Championship title in his hands. Johnny started to focus on Tomasso Ciampa who he started to brawl with (KO and Sami style). Just then security came running down the ramp trying to split the two men apart. Ced seeing the opportunity got up to his feet with blood flowing down from the top of his head. Ced backed up to the ropes before he took off and jumped over the top rope looking for a splash taking down both Tomasso and Johnny along with the extra body of the security guards. Outside of the ring there laid a pile of bodies including the NXT Champion, Johnny Gargano and Ced.

 **A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was meant strictly for storyline purposes. The whole Gargano squash on last chapter was meant for a storyline between the two and I wanted to add Tomasso to the mix to spice it up and make it correlate with WWE programming at the time with a little bit of a change.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	17. Chapter 17: Parents?

**Wednesday, February 21** **st** **, 2019 – Miami, FL**

Cedric Anthony Harvey Jr, the former NXT North American Champion and the man who been the topic of recent news in NXT laid in his bed in his home. Well him, Johnny Gargano and Tomasso Ciampa rather. There were several articles that were going on and on about the storyline with the two former tag partners. And then there were the articles that were talking about how much Ced was the irrelevant part of the storyline. And in a way they were right but people said the same thing several other Triple Threats that happened in WWE. It was all about how NXT could plan a successful storyline. If they planned a successful story then Ced could fit perfectly into the equation and the Triple Threat match they were planning for NXT TakeOver would make perfect sense.

Cedric laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling with the thoughts of his NXT Status running through his head as he had his arm around his girlfriend who had her head lying on his shirtless chest. He transferred his attentions from his roof onto his girlfriend who was still lying peacefully asleep. He smiled as he kissed her on her forehead and then moved to get out of the bed. He grabbed his sweatpants from the floor and put them on. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way to into the office space in his house. He walked over to the Championship trophy case where he had replicas of most of his achievements. He looked at the NXT North American title replica he had in his case and smiled as he remembered the time he had with the title.

"Watcha ya doing Champ?" 

"Just reminiscing about my time. I've had a great career so far haven't I?"

"And it's still going. How many guys can say that they've been a 2-time World Champion, Designer of his own clothing line, have been a Champion in a company that you've only been signed to for 4 months, has met LeBron James and has gotten stuff sent to him through Nike and Beats? Not to mention reunited with the girl that missed her chance with you all throughout High School." Kalani said.

"Hey you didn't miss your chance with me High School. I made a promise to you when I was a Sophomore and you were a freshman. Remember?"

"I do. You told me that by the end of Senior year you would have me. And you did."

"Yeah and I had to kick Kyle's ass."

"Kaden."

"Same thing. Same name."

"Cedric, I got something I need to talk to you about."

"Shoot babe." Cedric said as he turned his attentions away from the Championship case to his Queen.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday about me moving in and it hit me that if we're gonna have this future that we plan on having then we need to go all in with our relationship. And not for you, me or us. But for our future." She said as she placed a hand on her belly. Ced's eyes went wide as he watched her place her hand on her belly.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ced then smiled and shouted in joy as he picked her up and spun her around while she shrieked in joy. Ced then put her down and kissed her with joy, and passion. He was gonna be a dad. A freaking dad. He could finally have the same memories he had with his dad with his own little kid. And his parents were gonna be grandparents.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents."

"Believe it. If there's any man I had to have a child with it's you. Only you."

"Now I have more reason to become the NXT Champion. And continue my legacy for my bloodline." He said as he placed a hand on Kala's stomach thinking his future children.

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. I'm just using this chapter to introduce a new element into this story and that is the element of Ced's future family forming. And it's starting off with a kid. I'm excited this is actually the only 3rd story that I've written that involves kids but the first in which we'll actually see his girlfriend/significant other pregnant. Can't wait.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	18. Chapter 18: Beatdown

**A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's been a while since I last updated this story. But nonetheless I hope it's alright. I'm trying to jump back into my groove of things. And sorry for the long ass promo and I'm thinking about bringing back Charge and Crimson with different backstories and a few changes. Let me know if you're interested.

 **Monday, February 25** **th** **, 2019 – Miami, FL**

The soon-to-be dad laid in his bed with his lovely girlfriend and the mother of his soon-to-be child laid with her head on his chest like they always did while he had his arm wrapped around her. This was her 4th week being pregnant and it was Ced's second week of actually knowing that he was gonna be a dad. He had only told a few people about him being a dad. He told KC, Red, Paul and a few other workers. And today he was gonna tell Desiree and give her his apartment. Right now, she had lived with her best friend and she had been wanting to move out for a while. Since he had about 3 months left on his lease. And he wanted to move into a new house. A house that he and Kalani would share. A house big enough to include him, Kalani and all of their future children. And a house big enough to house all of his sneakers.

The 21-Year old was the first one to wake as his eyes blinked open. He yawned as he turned his head to look over at the clock seeing that it was 6AM. He exhaled deeply as he then slid out of the bed and walked straight to his closet to get his workout clothes. After he picked out his gym outfit, he walked into the bathroom to take his morning shower before his gym session.

 **(!)**

It had been about 4 hours removed since he had left the gym. He walked into his kitchen wearing his usual gym shorts with one of his very own signature t-shirts. He had his black compression tights with his black Nike Dri-Fit socks that were all crunched down a bit with a pair of LeBron 11s "South Beach" with a black Nike headband around his head. Sweat was dripping down his body, his shirt drenched. He had started to try to cut his weight down a bit considering he was gonna be in the ring with a few smaller guys at NXT TakeOver. He wanted to be fast enough to go around the ring with the little guys.

He walked over to the fridge looking for a bottle of water. Just as he started to look in the fridge, He felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. He chuckled as his 5'2 Girlfriend had her head leaning on his back with her arms around him.

"Looks like someone missed me. Be careful I'm sweaty."

"I don't care and yeah I missed you." She said as he turned closed the fridge and turned around with her arms still around him. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How's my little guy doing down there?"

"She's alright. I think she's gonna be a girl."

"I can't have a girl." 

"Why not?"

"I got enough girls in my family. I don't need more. I think we need to tell your folks and my folks."

"I think we do but my folks aren't gonna be too thrilled. My mom and my sister yeah but my dad and my grandmother are gonna have a fit. Your folks might be okay with it."

"Kala you and I both know that my people love you. And they'll be happy that you're the one having my baby."

"I'm glad you're the father to my child. God knows I couldn't imagine having one with Kaden."

"That's was your fault for being with that idiot."

"Well in the end you won. You got me. Just like you promised by 25 or younger, you'd have me and you do. Now tell me again why you don't want a girl?"

"I'm too protective. I'm already protective of you. Could you imagine me with a little girl running around call me daddy? That's gonna be hell."

"Daddy. I like the sound of that." Kala smiled as she bit her lip and looked up at him with eyes of lust. Cedric smiled as he looked at her and chuckled. She took a finger and ran it down his torso.

"Girl you better stop. Before you start something else."

"Maybe I want to daddy." She said. Cedric chuckled before he grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder getting a shriek of joy and a chuckle.

"You started it girl." Cedric said as the two lovebirds went to his bedroom.

 **(!)**

 **Wednesday, February 27** **th** **, 2019**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Hits**

The titantron went to Ced's usual video package as the lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors.

Ced looked up with a frown on his face as the fans booed him. He then started to slowly saunter down the ring ramp in his boots, pads and his ring trunks with one of t-shirts. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around once more at the crowd before he walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and requested a mic.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Stops**

He walked towards the center of the ring with his frown. He put the mic up to his mouth to say something but before he could talk the fans started to boo him again.

"Last week-" Ced was saying but once again the fans cut him off. He sighed and tried to talk again.

"Last week I-" He was saying but for the third time again the fans cut him off with booing. It was a usual thing at Full Sail for the fans to be involved with the shows and for the crowds to be live but this time they were more live than ever.

"Shut it! I'm sick and tired of all the bullshit that going on in this damn company! Last week Johnny Gargano screwed me out of my contractual rematch for the NXT North American title. And I'll be damned if he's still gonna be walking around my damn show still living!" Ced shouted into the mic as he walked around the ring now.

"Johnny did this to me." Ced said as he pointed to the tron which showed the picture that Ced had posted on his instagram last week of him bleeding from his head when Johnny had busted him open.

"Johnny what I did to you was business but you made this personal when you made my blood start to drip from my head. And I will get my payback. Trust me when I say this, this ring will be stained with your blood. So, Johnny kiss your wife goodbye because the last image she will see of you will be in a body bag."

"Now as for Tomasso Ciampa. Tomasso you have remained the Champion here in NXT because you have stayed out of my damn way and I haven't had the time to focus on you while I was focused on the NXT North American Championship. Since I am no longer the Champion, I have the time and you have entered my path. Now if I want to make sure that Johnny receives my payback then I have to make the small sacrifice of you. But seeing as that tonight I don't have your ass in this ring, I'm gonna take out my anger on whoever steps into this ring with me. Tomasso and Johnny watch closely cause tonight I'm sending a message." Ced said on the mic as he dropped the mic in the ring while his music started playing.

Ced walked up the ramp with a frown on his face. He then turned back to look at the fans and then turned back around to walk to the back.

 **(!)**

Cedric was pacing in the locker room now wearing his same gear from earlier. He had black wrist tape on his wrist and fist getting ready for his match against the local jobber tonight. KC and GG (Gary Gordon AKA Angelo Dawkins) sat in the back looking at the young superstar who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"A'Ight Prince, What the hell is wrong with you?" KC asked.

"I got a lot on my mind bro." Cedric said as a frown formed on his face.

"I can clearly see that. Let us in and let us help. We're your boys. And the dummies that keep your ass safe when we do live events."

"A'Ight, I need to try to figure out how to tell my folks, my girl folks and figure out a place to go to for my birthday. I'm thinking Bora Bora." KC and GG laughed at the mention of that last note making Cedric turn to look at them.

"With that last one, we can't help you bro. But just now that shit expensive. What we can do is help you tell the folks. I think you should bring the fam to the house before y'all leave. Now it might be expensive to bring them down" 

"Her fam and your fam. And we know you that guap on you." 

"What?" Cedric asked chuckling now.

"Bro, we know the royalty checks coming for the merch you selling on not to mention that other merch you been selling on your own line. And the fact that your girl got that guap. That makes it even better."

"Yeah, I saw her on the gram the other day whipping that '72 Monte Carlo."

"Yeah, I know that's her car back in Cali."

"Look man you better go kick that man's ass before we get off topic here and start rambling."

"Say less." Cedric said with a chuckle as he walked out of the locker room to go to the gorilla position.

 **(!)**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Hits**

The titantron went to Ced's usual video package as the lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors. Ced looked up from the stage floor to look at Logan McNeal in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 260 Pounds. Ced!"

"And his opponent, in the ring, from Sarasota, Florida. Weighing in at 190 pounds. Logan McNeal!"

He spit out his water in a mist like form before he started to walk down the ramp like a man on a mission. Once he got to the ringside area, he stopped and looked around once more at the crowd soaking up all of the boos he was being given. He then walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and made his way to the turnbuckle. He did his pose on the turnbuckle while the fans went quiet. He then jumped down from the middle rope and looked on at the jobber with a frown while he took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. Unfornately for him the crowd threw the shirt right back at him. Ced muttered something inaudible as Logan took his chances and ran toward Ced hitting him with a series of forearm shots to the face.

 _ **Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

Logan kept hitting Ced with the forearm shots until the referee pulled Logan off. Ced was leaning in the corner trying to recatch his composure. Logan ran towards Ced only to be turn inside out with a clothesline. Ced turned his head and looked at the jobber. Ced grabbed Logan by his hair and lfited him up onto his shoulders for the Deathbomb. Ced hit Logan with the Deathbomb. Ced quickly jumped into the cover.

1...

2...

3...

 _ **Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

Ced looked around at the crowd with a frown on his face as his music started to play in the background while he got up to his feet. The referee raised Ced's arm in the air while the fans booed. Ced looked to the side to see Logan staring up at the ceiling. Ced cursed to himself and snatched his hand from the referee hold and mounted on top of Logan. He started nailing shots to the forehead of Logan that is until the referee tried to pull Ced off of him. But the former NXT North American Champion would not be stopped. He pushed the referee aside and started to continue his work on the jobber until several referee came down the ramp and slid into the ring to pull Ced off. Ced exited the ring and started to walk up the ramp with a smirk on his face as his music started to play in the background.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Plays**

"Tomasso, Johnny. I'm coming for you."


	19. Chapter 19: NXT Contract Signing

**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna admit not my best work in this chapter. So honestly, I wouldn't be upset if you decided to skip this chapter. And yes, it is short. But anyway, next chapter is gonna be the Triple Threat Match. So stay tuned.**

 **Wednesday, March 13th, 2019 – Winter Park, FL**

The past few weeks had been eventful for the NXT Superstar, Ced. He had to tell his family about his expected child with Kalani and the fact that she was moving in with him. His family was generally happy for him but his parents were kinda upset that he didn't tell them immediately. Kalani's mother, Kaniya and her sister, Kamiyla were all happy. Her grandmother as expected wasn't. Her father unfortunately wasn't there as usual. His birthday week went by great. And now he was 22-years-old. 22 years old still living hs dream. His dream of being a professional wrestler. More specifically a WWE Superstar.

Cedric walked around backstage in his light blue skinny jeans with his t-shirt with his Jordan 6 "Infared"s on his feet. Around his neck, he had a gold chain and gold hoop earrings hanging from his ears. He was walking that is until he was met by a stage crew member.

"Hey, Cedric. It's time for your segment. Tomasso and Johnny are both in the ring waiting for you."

"Okay thanks man."

 **(!)**

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Hits**

The fans booed as they heard the music of one of NXT"s top heels. Ced had walked through the curtain as the lights had started to go in a different array of colors. He had a microphone in his hand while he had a smirk on his face while Tomasso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano both stood in the ring looking on at the stage while the ring was set up for the contract signing.

" **Rise of the Young Ones" Stops**

"Well, Well, Well. It seems to me like you guys were forgetting someone. Forgetting the main reason that the people are gonna watching NXT TakeOver: New York. Me." He said as the fans booed him while he chuckled.

"Ced, I hate to burst your bubble but the fans are gonna be watching TakeOver for the reason that they always do and that's to see best that this brand has to offer and trust me when I say this. That ain't you."

"Johnny. Shut up. Shut up or I will do to what I did a few weeks ago. You have yet to see me at my true potential and trust me I'm waiting till I can really hurt you like I want to. But enough about you, right now it's about that NXT Title. And Tomasso, I heard everything that you had to say last week talking about your unfinished business with Johnny and I have to admit. I would love to see you and Johnny lock it up once again. But let's face it that match doesn't sell." Ced said as he walked down the ramp.

"You see at first it was about me getting my revenge on Johnny. But then you had to insert yourself into the picture and you brought that title in the picture. And I'm glad you did. You're giving me the chance to take that titel from you and make a name for myself." Ced said entering the ring to

"Ced what you need to understand is that it was always about me and him. My business with Johnny isn't gonna end until one of us cannot stand anymore. It's bigger than some petty revenge."

"Petty revenge? Nah this ain't petty revenge. This is about me making sure he pays for costing me my rematch for the NXT North American title. You should blame him for your NXT Title lost in 23 days." While the two men were arguing Johnny had taken the liberty to sign his part of the contract.

"Hey, you two idiots. If you guys don't sign this damn contract, there's gonna be no main event. And I won't get to kick your ass or your ass and take my title."

"The only ass getting kicked around here is yours and yours." Ced said as he dropped the mic on the table and picked up the pen to sign the contract. Tomasso said nothing but signed the contract himself.

"I'm not much of a talker but I'm gonna say this, this title isn't leaving me. I would rather die than give up this title. This title is the most important thing in my entire life. And I-" Tomasso was saying but Ced had caught him with a right hand shutting him up. Ced with a series of right hands backing Tomasso up into the ropes until Ced caught him with a hard left that sent him over the ropes. Ced turned around only to be hit with a flying clothesline from Johnny Gargano who jumped off the table. Johnny would mount over Ced going to work on his head that is until Ced had managed to get him with a poke to the eyes. Johnny got up to his feet and had backed up into the contract table.

Ced stood up and looked at this and ran towards Johnny only to be lifted up and dropped through the table with a Back-Body Drop. Johnny was the only one who stood tall in the ring while Tomasso was on feet on the outside looking on at Johnny while raising his title while the fans cheered at Johnny.


	20. Chapter 20: NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn

**Friday, April 5th, 2019 – Brooklyn, New York**

The arena was set. NXT TakeOver: New York. Arguably the biggest TakeOver of the year. The NXT Universe was ready for their main event. The first ever Triple Threat main event of NXT TakeOver and Ced's very first main event. The NXT Champion and Johnny Wrestling both stood in the ring waiting for Ced.

" **Notorious B.I.G." by Notorious B.I.G. Hits**

The Brooklyn fans cheered as they heard the music of Brooklyn Hip Hop Legend Biggie Smalls AKA Notorious B.I.G. The lights in the arena went Ced's full array of different colors while Ced walked out onto the stage in a yellow Bad Boy Jersey with the number 72 and BIG on the back. He had black elbow pads on both elbows with black wrist tape on both wrists. He had black boys and black knee pads with black ring trunks with Notorious on the front and 72 on the back. He spit out his water in a mist like form before he started to walk down the ramp with a frown taking in all of the boos and cheers he was getting.

Once he reached the ringside area, he looked around before he walked around to the steel steps. He walked up the steps and got onto the ring apron and then entered the ring. He walked towards the turnbuckle and jumped up and planted his feet on the middle rope. He did his pose on top of the turnbuckle before he jumped off.

" **Notorious B.I.G." Plays**

 **Ding...**

 **Ding...**

 **Ding...**

The lights then turned into a spotlight solely focused on the ring.

"The following contest is a triple threat match and is scheduled for one fall and is for the NXT Championship." Kayla Braxton announced as the fans cheered while Ced took off his jersey and pointed a finger up into the sky before he handed it to one of the crew members.

"Introducing the first challenger, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. Ced!" Kayla announced as the fans somewhat cheered and somewhat booed him. Ced looked around the arena and raised his arms in pre-match victory.

"And Introducing the second challenger, from Cleveland, Ohio. Weighing in at 199 Pounds. Johnny Gargano!" Kayla announced as it seems like all the fans in the arena rose up to cheer whiie Johnny looked around the arena with a smile.

"And introducing the Champion, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Weighing in at 203 pounds. He is the NXT Champion, Tommaso Ciampa!" Kayla announced while all the fans who were cheering started to boo. Tommaso simply raised the title up in the air making their boos amplify. He then handed the title to the referee who raised it up in the air while the Championship graphic went up on the Titantron. The referee then handed the title to the ring crew while all 3 men were staring holes off into each other.

The referee then called for the bell.

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

All 3 competitors circled around the ring looking for an opportunity to pounce looking between each other. Johnny and Tommaso nodded towards each other and both in the spur of the moment hit Ced with an Enziguri to the back of the head that sent him crashing down to the mat before rolling out of the ring. The teamwork between both men would be short-lived as Tommaso hit Johnny with a kick to the gut before he locked on a side headlock wrenching down on the head. Johnny backed Tommaso up into the ropes before he him off into the ropes. As Tommaso came off from the ropes, he collided with Johnny with a shoulder block sending Johnny onto the mat. Tommaso smiled as he then ran to the ropes looking for some more offense but as he was prepared to run as he bounced off the ropes. The former NXT North American Champion, grabbed him by the foot and pulled him down to the mat before he pulled him out on the outside hard allowing his body to crash on the outside floor. Ced ran into the ring and looked at Johnny Gargano. He ran towards Johnny looking to hit him with a clothesline but Johnny ducked it and ran to the other side of the ropes. As Ced rebounded off the ropes, he was cut off guard with a springboard Dropkick from the Cleveland Native. First cover of the match.

1...

2, Kickout at 2 by Ced. Johnny got up to his feet and stomped down on Ced showing his much more aggressive side. Johnny Wrestling wanted to be Johnny Champion and he was prepared at any cost to do so. Ced sat up while Johnny had got up to his feet. Johnny backed up into the ropes and then caught Ced caught with Ced with a Somersault like hold with a knee strike to the head. Ced rolled out of the ring with a hand on his head. Johnny exited the ring and walked toward Ced. Tommaso then came running towards Johnny and hit him with a Forearm smash jumping off the steel steps. The fans booed Tommaso while he looked around the crowd with a smile. Tommaso then got up to his feet and grabbed Johnny by the head and neck and threw him off into the led ring post. Tommaso started to taunt down at Johnny while Ced had finally got up to his feet. He walked towards Tommaso and grabbed him by the head and threw him off into the ring post this time. The fans cheered Ced as he let out a battle cry.

Ced looked around at the carnage in the ring with a smile on his face. He waited for Johnny to get up to his feet before he ran towards him and kicked him in the side of the head with a boot. Ced dropped down to his knees and mounted over Gargano hitting him with shots to the head until he got back up to his feet. He stomped on Johnny's gut before he started to walk away from Johnny. Ced reached out from under the ring and grabbed a Steel Chair. He lifted it up into the air getting a mixed reaction from the fans. He walked around the ring and watched as Tommaso was getting back up onto his feet. He tried to strike Ciampa over the head with the chair but Tommaso had ducked it and caught him with German Suplex instead. Ced landed on his shoulder and neck. Tommaso quickly grabbed him by the head and neck and threw him into the ring. Ciampa quickly followed and hooked the leg.

1...

2, Kickout at 2 by Ced. Ciampa sat up looking around the arena panting for his breath. Ciampa got up to his feet and exited the ring while Ced had crawled towards the ropes. Ciampa walked towards Johnny who had finally gotten up to his feet. Ciampa walked towards Johnny and kneed him in the gut. Ciampa then grabbed Johnny by his hair and walked towards the barricade and smashed him face-first into the barricade wall. Ciampa then tried to whip Johnny into the Steel Steps but Johnny reverse it and whipped Ciampa out into the steps knee first. Ciampa screamed out in pain as his previously injured knee had collides with the steel steps on the outside of the ring. Ced had got out onto the apron and waited for Johnny to turn around. Ced jumped off the apron and collided with Johnny hitting him with a Flying Clothesline off the apron.

Ced popped back up to his feet while the fans still had a mixed reaction towards Ced.

"I'm the King of New York!" Ced shouted out at the crowd getting a mixed reaction. He walked over to Tommaso, he grabbed him and threw him over the barricade. He then walked over to Johnny and tried to pick him up from the ground, but Johnny had managed to break his hold and hit him with an forearm to the face. Johnny hit him with another forearm to the face Johnny kept hitting Ced with repeated shots to the face unti Ced had backed up against the barricade. Johnny backed up and clothesline Ced over the barricade. As Ced started to try to crawl away from Johnny, Johnny had jumped onto the barricade anticipated for the man that was currently absorbing his punishment to turn around and face him. Johnny came off the barricade grabbing Ced in the process and taking him down with a Diving Complete Shot. Both men laid there in pain as Ced had rolled over onto his back at stared up at the ceiling dazed. Johnny was the first to move after a few seconds of lying there. Johnny got up to his feet and raised his arm while the fans cheered. The NXT Champion then came running in with a crutch in his hands had struck Johnny Gargano over the back with it much like their previous matches. Johnny had dropped down to his knees in pain.

"You will never be the Champion, Johnny!" Tommaso said as he struck Johnny once again over the back with the crutch. Tommaso raised the crutch up into the air while the fans had booed him loudly. Ced finally had started to move again and rolled over and started to crawl. Tommaso saw this and started to hit Ced over the back with the crutch repeatedly until the crutch broke. Tommaso stood tall and walked over to the special effects table with a smile on his face. 

"Move!" Tommaso yelled Johnny had got up to his feet struggling to stand as he then walked over to Tommaso and hit him with an elbow over the back. Ced with welts growing on his back got up to his feet and walked towards the two men. Johnny and Tommaso noticed Ced walking breaking up their brawl to kick Ced in the gut. Johnny and Tommaso looked at each other and then grabbed Ced and put him into a suplex like hold and lifted him up to try to suplex Ced into the special effects table but Ced was able keep his feet planted and somehow lifted both Johnny and Tommaso up while the fans cheered at this man's amazing strength. Ced yelling had dropped sending both men as well as himself into the table making the electronics on the table damn near explode. Sparks flew between the 3 as they all laid there feeling the pain of their long battle.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" The fans cheered as Ced had rolled away from the carnage on to his gut while both members over DIY had yet to move. Ced rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling while the fans had cheered as Ced was finally started to get recovered enough to get up to his feet. Ced watched as Johnny was the first to move. The Big Man in the match-up smiled and shook his head while he walked to Johnny and grabbed him and put him onto his shoulder.

"Extreme!" Ced yelled as he walked around in the crowd. Johnny had luckily elbowed his way out of the hold and had leaned up against the barricade. Ced had shook his head and ran towards Johnny looking to Spear him through the barricade but Johnny had moved out of the way and allowed Ced to go through the barricade shoulder-first. Johnny seeing his window of time had grabbed Ced quickly and threw him into the ring. Ced had surprisingly got up to his feet clutching his shoulder while Johnny had rolled into the ring. Johnny trried to clothesline Ced but Ced ducked it and ran off into the ropes. When Ced came back off the ropes he caught Johnny with his patented Spear.

Ced quickly into the cover while the fans were both cheering and booing at the same-time.

1...

2...

Thr-No, Kickout right before 3 count from Johnny Gargano while the fans rose up out of their seats and cheered Johnny while Ced had rolled off of Johnny and cursed in frustration as he then crawled over the corner and used it to pull himself up. Ced shook his head while he slapped some feeling in his shoulder. Ced looked around the arena panting for his breath while the fans had given him the mixed reaction. He ripped both of the elbow pads off of his elbows and threw them off into the crowd. While he walked towards the man known as Johnny Wrestling and had watched as Johnny started to crawl towards the ropes. Johnny had used the ropes to get up onto his feet. Johnny had quickly kicked Ced in the knee causing him to drop down to a knee. The fans booed as Tommaso Ciampa came running jumping over the barricade and slid into the ring. The fans cheered as Johnny hit Ced with the superkick which Tomasso had smashed him in the back of the head with a knee. The fans cheered at the offense while Johnny had stood over Ced looking at him with a frown. Tommaso took the chance to put him into a hold to hit his signature, _Psycho Kutter_ (Hangman's Rolling Cutter).

Tommaso with the cover while the fans booed.

1...

2...

Thr-No, Kickout right before the 3 count by Johnny while the fans had cheered at Johnny's heart. These 3 men were throwing nearly everything they had to win and take home the title. These 3 had been brawling for nearly 20 minutes and they had all taken abuse. Tommaso slapped the mat repeatedly in frustration. Tommaso had grabbed Johnny by his hair and tried to mount some offense but Johnny had pushed him off and got up to his feet and superkicked Tommaso sending him down flat on his back. Ced then came running into the ring. Johnny caught him by surprise when he spun around and caught Ced in a Full Nelson Hold. Johnny hit the _Hurts Donuts_ (Full Nelson Lifted and spun into a reverse STO). Tommaso then came back running into the ring only to be locked into the _Gargano Escape_.

Tommaso had screamed out in pain as his hand had searched around the ring looking for any trace of escape. Johnny had pulled back on the hold causing Tommaso to tap in pain and agony. The fans had rose up all in happiness as there cheers could be heard blocks away from the arena as the bell rung.

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

" **Rebel Heart" Hits**

"Here is your winner and the NEW NXT Champion: Johnny Gargano!" Kayla announced as Johnny had let go of the hold and crawled over to the corner and covered his face in happiness. The referee then handed Johnny the title while the fans were going bananas. Johnny got up to his feet and raised it up in the air while Ced was leaning up against the barricade looking on in disappoint while Johnny had raised the title up in the air.

 **A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know the match was probably terrible but I hope it's sufficient. I'm not really familiar with Gargano or Ciampa so I kinda made them OOC with their in-ring styles. And this closes the NXT Chapter in Ced's career. And I hope you guys enjoy that.


	21. Chapter 21: Life is Good

**GirA/N:** Alright guys so I decided that instead of Destiny: Book 2 to keep building on with this book and I'm sorry for the small little filler Chapter and I plan having a few more career chapters than personal chapter. And thanks to my buddy The Lucha Warrior for allowing me to use an OC of his, who will make their appearance of the next chapter.

 **Monday, July 15** **th** **, 2019 – Charlotte, North Carolina**

It's been months since Ced had suffered his tragic defeat in the main event of NXT TakeOver: New York. And since then, Ced had stayed his distance from NXT and from WWE. He had been at home focusing more on his growing family despite the weekly phone call he would get from Hunter asking if he were ready to return. Over the past few months, Ced had taken the time to focus on his family and had moved away from his former place of residence to move into a bigger house. His new house had nearly everything a man could dream of with 5 bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms, his and hers closets in the master bedroom. 2 garages fit for 3 cars, an in-house gym and office space as well as a pool in the backyard and sure, it was costly as hell with a price tag up in the millions. But when you're a WWE Superstar whose merchandise is selling like crazy and whose own personal brand was starting to take off after only being out for only a few months and he had made enough to pay off nearly 25% of his house. The house wasn't the only thing that had change over the past few months.

He had been back in the gym gaining his muscle and definition back that he had lost when he was focusing on losing weight for the Triple Threat match. Ced had also gotten some new tattoos on right arm. On the back side of his bicep under the lion, he had a pair of praying hands and on the upper side of his bicep, he had a clock tattooed with the clock arms on 5:53 with an angel that had their wings holding up the clock. On the wrist of his forearm, he had a wristband of roses with the blank space for where his grandmother name went. He had Chosen on his forearm bone with an array of clouds taking up the rest of the unfilled space with a few quotes that his father would always say to him.

Currently he laid in the bedroom asleep with Kalani resting her head on his chest while he had his arm wrapped around her with a hand resting on her pregnant belly. She was quickly approaching 6 months pregnant and so far, Ced had been there all along for the ride through all of her aches and pains as well as the doctor's appointments and the weird cravings. Kalani had loved Ced being there for her. She loved that whatever she needed he was there to give it to her.

She was the first one to wake as she groaned while her eyes slowly started to open. She looked up at her man and smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she moved his arm and sat up. She looked around at her master bedroom and smiled as she saw the new living space. She got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom to freshen up.

 **(!)**

After her shower, Kalani walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black tights with a pink tank top. She had her curly hair down to her back. She sighed as she walked to the counter which had the coffee maker on its surface. She was surprised when she saw that there was coffee already make in the coffee pot and it was hot.

"That big crook." She said as she looked around. She then turned around and walked out of the kitchen and walked through the hallways to get to the Master Bedroom. When she walked into the bedroom and looked at the empty bed making her frown. Her frown turned back into a smile as she heard the music coming from Ced's JBL speaker. She knew it was Ced as soon as she heard the Kendrick Lamar playing. She walked through the bathroom and walked into his closet to see him standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. She leaned up against the doorway watching him sing his Kendrick picking out his workout clothes.

"That towel is kinda turning me on." She said making him chuckle as he then turned around to look at her.

"You see this how you got pregnant in the first place."

"You weren't complaining in bed."

"Well, you wouldn't be either if you had a woman like you."

"You never ceize to amaze me with the compliments."

"I hope not. My queen deserves a compliment every day." He said as he walked towards her and leaned down and gave her a quick peck. He walked around her and placed his clothes down on the bed.

"Why'd you make the coffee?"

"I just wanted to make it for you. I need to know how; besides you always make the coffee."

"Awww. Trust me you're gonna have a lot of time to know how. Especially after this baby. I gotta focus on getting my brand back up. Especially since I lose 23% of my followers. I was at 3 mill 3 weeks ago and now I'm at 2.3 mill." 

"Babe, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll definitely get your followers up and you'll make plenty of more followers."

"That's easy for you to say. You got like 2.5 mill and you've only been Instagram a little bit less than a year. I've been on for years."

"Kala, you have the rest of your life to be. You just turned 21 like a few weeks ago. Live your life and don't worry. Worry hurts the baby." He said as he placed a hand on her belly. She exhaled and looked down at her belly and placed a hand over his.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said."

"About what?"

"Going back to WWE?"

"And?"

"I think you should do it. Definitely. You deserve to live your dream. You sacrificed so much for it. You sacrificed our relationships years ago and you worked so hard to get here and get back to me so there's no reason to give up your dream." 

"And what happens if you have the baby while I'm on the road?"

"I won't. Trust me." 

"You have no control over that little man that's in there."

"You mean that little girl." 

"Nah, my little man man."

"If it is a boy, we're not giving him that nickname." 

"We'll see. Now get outta here, I gotta put some clothes on before your crazy ass gets some ideas." 

"Too late. I already have some." She said as she turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Can I know them?" He asked as he watched her walk away. He sighed as she left the room. Now it was time to return those calls from Hunter and accept that the WWE was his Destiny and his girlfriend knew it. And she encouraged it. It was time. Time to be Ced, the ass-kicking machine once again.


	22. Chapter 22: SummerSlam 2019

**Sunday, August 11** **th** **, 2019 – Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

 **Intercontinental Championship Open Challenge -** Jaden Sennoa (c) vs?

 **Raw Tag Team Championship –** The OC (c) vs The Usos

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship –** The New Day (c) vs Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan

Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt

 **Smackdown Women's Championship –** Ember Moon vs Bayley (c)

 **United States Championship –** Ricochet vs AJ Styles (c)

The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler

Trish Stratus vs Charlotte Flair

 **Raw Women's Championship –** Natalya vs Becky Lynch (c)

Kevin Owens vs Shane McMahon – Street Fight and if Owens loses, he's fired

 **WWE Championship –** Randy Orton vs Kofi Kingston (c)

 ***World Heavyweight Championship –** Seth Rollins vs Brock Lesnar (c)

*I hate the Universal Championship so I switched it for the WHC. And if you don't know who Jaden Sennoa is, I suggest you read some WFA Stories.

Tonight, was SummerSlam. The biggest event of the summer. One of WWE's Big Four PPVs. It was a show that every WWE Fans looked forward to it. And for the second time ever it was gonna be in Canada. And for the first time ever, Ced would be wrestling in Canada. And he was doing it at SummerSlam. His girlfriend, his mom, dad and best friend were all in attendance sitting within the front row of the show. It was the first time ever that his family would be in attendance to watch him live and he was excited.

The new WWE Superstar walked into the Scotiabank Arena with a smile on his face. He wore his Jordan 4 "Raptors" with his black denim jeans with a purple shirt with a red and black Gatorade symbol with Greatness over it. He had his gold earrings with a diamond in it and an Apple Watch with a gold band. He hd his Beats over his ears as he listened to his music. He had a backpack on his back and a duffle bag in his hand. Ced had a huge smile on his face as the boyhood dream was coming true. He looked around at the many posters that they had set up. He stopped and looked at the poster that had Kofi Kingston with the WWE title and shook his head.

"Damn, I'm trying to be like him."

"Everybody is." He heard someone say as he turned his head to see Ron Killings with the 24/7 title walking towards him.

"Man, Kofi is a motivation story bro. A guy who rose up from the Mid-Card to Main Event status."

"Yeah, he is. You might to get to meet him later on."

"Yeah, I hope so. Cedric Harvey."

"Ron Killings."

They both introduced each other and shook hands. Both Ced and Truth then started to walk to the locker room both talking to each other.

 **(!)**

Ced stood in the locker room with a smile on his face as he was dressed in his normal ring gear including the black boots, black kneepads with black ring trunks with his ring name in red with a purple outline. He had a lion head on the back in the same color scheme with black boots and black wrist tape on both wrists. Inside his boots, he had FWH imprinted on the tongue in white (Tribute to my late teacher and motivator, may he rest. Just throwing this in here in case you get confused.) He had been texting his girlfriend back and forth.

Messages:

Ced: I'm nervous

Kala: Why?

Ced: Cause I got a match debuting on a freaking PPV

Kala: But u got me, your parents and Red all here

Ced: I know y'all support me but what if the fans don't?

Kala: Then that's there problem, don't let them make you doubt yourself. Harrell's looking down on you and he's proud. Make him and your family the only crowd you need to please tonight.

Ced: What I did I ever do to deserve you?!

Kala: Never gave up on a girl back in High School even though you thought about it

Ced: I couldn't leave my baby behind

Kala: I love you

Ced: I love you too

Ced placed his phone down on the bench next to him and sighed. He picked up his phone and put down in his duffllebag.

"First night huh?" asked Randy Orton as he was tapping up his fist and wrist.

"Yeah, I'm nervous. Hella nervous. I'm just thinking like what if I fail. What if the people hate me instead of like me? I'm supposed to come out and be a face. I have never been a true face in my entire career."

"First off don't think that you'll fail. Cause if you do then you'll fail. Man, you gotta go out there with confidence." 

"Especially if you're going in that ring with my cousin. He ain't no joke. If you mess up. It might be your last match." Joe Sennoa said. Ced turned his head and looked at Joe with a frown on his face and stood up to his feet looking Joe in his eyes. He watched as Joe's face turned into a smile while he chuckled at Ced.

"Man, relax don't be so serious. I was just playing." Joe said as he held a hand out for Ced to shake. Ced shook his head and chuckled as well and then shook his head.

"Hey tonight if you win, drinks are on me. But if you lose, you got the drinks tonight."

"I don't do a lot of drinking but I'll take your word for it if the lady lets me." Joe and Randy chuckled

 **(!)**

Jaden Sennoa stood in the center of the ring with the Intercontinental Championship around his waist in his ring gear. The fans booed him as he had his microphone in hand.

"Let me make this very short and sweet so that each and every single of you idiot Canadians can understand me. I am issuing an open challenge to anybody in the back that thinks that they go toe to toe with me in the ring. I need to drop a body and I ain't got all day. And hell, to add an incentive, I'll even put my title up on the line. So, get out here and get put down. Oh and this match will be under Jaden's rules." Jaden said on the mic before he tossed it out of the ring. He then took off his black sleeveless shirt with that says "Jaden's. Gunna. Kill. You." with a hand holding a skull upward with a spine attached to it. He tossed the shirt into the crowd as he heard a unfamiliar music on the PA System.

" **Icon (Instrumental)" by Jaden Smith Hits**

The titantron in the arena showed a black screen with a red lion on the screen on the top of the lion's head was Ced. The lights in the arena were all in darkness as Ced then walked through the curtains and stood on the stage while the lights were low. The lights soon turned into a different array of colors. The titantron now was a black screen with the red lion logo underneath the red letters that spelled CED in big red letters with a shiny white barrier.

Ced looked up and spit out his water in a mist like form. He stood up on the stage looking around the arena at the fans who were cheering loudly for him. He had a frown on his face as he then started to walk down the ramp like a man on a mission. Once he got to the ringside area, he stopped and looked around once more at the crowd soaking up the pop he was getting on his first night in the WWE. He looked over to where his family sat and pointed towards them. He then walked towards the steel steps and walked onto the ring apron before he entered the ring and made his way to the turnbuckle. He did his pose on the turnbuckle while the fans were still cheering. He then jumped down from the top rope and walked around the ring looking at the fans looking on with a frown before his attention then snapped onto Jaden.

" **Icon" Stops**

The stage crew gave Ced a microphone while he stood there with his frown.

"You issued an open challenge. Well allow me to say this Challenge accepted." Ced said as he threw the mic on the outside while Jaden took off the Championship title and gave it to the referee.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall under Jaden rules which means No Disqualification. Anything goes and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. Ced!" Mike Rome announced as Ced raised his arms and looked around the arena until his eyes met those of his girlfriend. He winked at her and then turned his attentions to Jaden.

"And his opponent, from San Francisco, California. Weighing in at 239 pounds. He is the Undefeated WWE Intercontinental Champion: Jaden Sennoa!" Mike Rome announced while Jaden raised his fist in the air with his smirk. The referee raised the title up in the air as the Championship graphic appeared on the screen. The referee then walked over to the ropes and handed the title to the ring crew. Ced then turned his head to where his family were sitting and pointed at Red saying something that is until Jaden saw this window of opportunity and ran to the corner and hit Ced with a forearm to the face while the fans booed and the referee rung the bell.

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

Jaden started to stomp down on the challenger continuing to get boos from the fans up until the referee had pulled him off. Jaden pushed the referee away as he had gotten up to a knee now. Jaden grabbed Ced by the head and neck and lifted him up to his feet. He then whipped him across the ring back-first into the turnbuckle. Jaden then came running in looking for a corner splash but the former NXT Superstar, had quickly moved out of the way allowing Jaden's head to collide with the turnbuckle. As Jaden turned around still feeling the effects of his collision with the metal turnbuckle. Ced grabbed him his head and hit him with a European Uppercut to make him fall back into the corner. The Challenger was now in-control of the match against the Intercontinental Champion. Ced in the corner now was hitting Jaden with a series of right hands that soon made Jaden slouch down in the corner. The Challenger with repeated stomps down to the gut or the sternum before he paused mid-way and ran to the ropes before he ran back hitting Jaden with a boot to the face. He then walked around the ring looking out in the crowd while Jaden had gotten up to a knee in the corner. Ced turned around and started to walk towards Jaden only to get rocked with a clothesline.

The fans booed as The Champion had returned with offense of his own. Jaden Sennoa started talking trash as he looked down at Ced before he mounted over him and started to pile on the shots on his forehead taking out of his aggression on the man who was seeking to take his title. Jaden then got up to his feet and stomped down on the gut of Ced making him sit up this time clutching his gut that is until Jaden had kicked him in the face with a well-placed boot sending Ced back down flat on his back. Jaden then walked over to the ropes and went through the middle rope exiting the ring with his mind focused on the timekeeper's area getting a steel chair. Jaden threw the chair back into the ring and rolled into the ring himself as Ced now had managed to get to the ropes and use them to pull himself up.

Jaden ran towards Ced looking to hit him with the chair but Ced using his blessed athleticism, he jumped up and managed to hit Jaden with a picture-perfect Dropkick ot the face making the chair hit Jaden in the face instead. Ced quickly crawled into the cover.

1...

2, Kickout at 2 by the champion. Ced wasting no top quickly got on top of the champion and started to pile in shots to the head until he got up to his feet. Ced focused on the head backed up into the ropes and as he rebounded off the ropes with gained momentum, he jumped up and placed a well-placed knee drop to the top of the head of the Samoan. Ced back into the cover.

1...

2, Kickout at 2 by Jaden. Ced looked at the referee before he then looked back down at Jaden. He grabbed Jaden by the head and neck and started to lift him up but Jaden had hit Ced a few body shots breaking the grip that Ced had. Ced dropped down to a knee as Jaden had gotten up to his feet and he quickly had took advantage of the position that Ced was in and hit him with a DDT spiking his head into the mat. Jaden had gotten up to a knee and looked around the crowd with his sick sadistic smile on his face. Jaden grabbed Ced by the head and neck and dragged him over to the ropes and put his throat on the ropes. Ced gasped for air as he started to choke him on the ropes that is until he let go. Ced's head still hung out on the ropes while he gasped for air as Jaden had got up onto the ring apron. He pointed towards Ced head before he ran towards him and hit him with a knee to the side of the head knocking him back into the ring. Jaden turned around and started to taunt the crowd getting them up on their feet with boos.

He jumped down from the ramp and walked around the ring reaching down from under the ring grabbing a hold of a Kendo Stick. He smiled as he then rolled into the ring while Ced had started to crawl over to the ropes. Jaden took this opportunity to strike Ced over the back with the kendo stick making Ced scream out in agony and drop down on his gut. Jaden with repeated Kendo shots to the back of Ced each one leaving a mark on his back. He dropped the Kendo stick in the ring while he looked down at Ced who was screaming out in agony as he tried to crawl over to the ropes but Jaden had walked over to him and grabbed by his head and neck and lifted him up. The "Samoan Killer" grabbed Ced and slammed him down on his head and neck with a Saito Suplex. Jaden walked towards him and picked him back up hitting him with another Saito Suplex spiking on the head and shoulders. Jaden again with the Saito Suplex putting Ced back down on the head and shoulders. Jaden into the cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ced who had a look of desperation on his face while Jaden looked on with his sick and sadistic smile. Jaden got up to his feet and grabbed the chair that left in the ring. He raised it up in the air while the crowd booed him. He then walked over to Ced who was still laying in the same position that Jaden had left him. Jaden with the evil intentions started to wrap the chair around the ankle of Ced but little did he know his opponent had the Kendo Stick in his hand. As Jaden had bent over trying to latch the chair on Ced had hit him over the head with the Kendo Stick breaking the stick and breaking his grip on the chair as he got up to his feet clutching his head. This gave Ced enough time to rise up to his feet. Ced ran towards Jaden screaming but Jaden had him with a Jumping High Knee making Ced back up into the middle of the ring. Jaden ran towards him looking to clothesline him but Ced ducked it and as Jaden had rebounded off the ropes, Ced ran towards him full-blazing and clotheslined him over the ropes.

The Challenger looked around in the crowd looking for some inspiration. He looked back Jaden who was getting up to a knee now. He ran to the ropes getting some extra momentum as he jumped over the top rope landing on the outside on the Samoan Champion. Both the Champion and Challenger lying in a heap of their bodies panting for their breaths. Since the bell rang the two young superstars had been going full octane. The replay was going on the titantron as they took a look at the amazing athleticism for the 6'3, 252 Pounder from Charlotte, NC. His family at ringside looked in a mix of amazement and horror for the young man. Ced was the first one to get up to his feet. He had to admit he was feeling a bit of pain in his upper back from the load of suplexes that Jaden had gave him earlier. Ced screamed out a battle cry while the fans cheered before he ran around the ringside area before he jumped up onto the steel steps looking to hit Jaden with a Diving Spear but Jaden caught him off-guard with a well-placed Superkick to the chin. Jaden grabbed Ced's dazed body and threw him into the ring before he rolled in himself.

Wasting no time, he grabbed Ced by the head and neck and lifted him up trying to lock him Kona Klutch but Ced had hit Jaden with a low blow dazing the young Champion. Ced had whipped Jaden into the ropes and as Jaden came back Ced picked him looking for his trademark, Magbuster (Spinebuster) on the previously dropped Chair Ced quickly into the cover.

1...

2...

Thr-No, Jaden with a kickout before the 3-count making Ced drop down on to his back with his hands covering his face. Ced had roled out of the ring with evil intetions. He went and grabbed the WWE Intercontinetal Championship from the ringside crew before he walked back to the ring and rolled up under the ropes. He watched as Jaden had gotten up to a knee and tried to swing at Jaden with the Championship in his hands. But Jaden ducked it and locked on his patented, Kona Klutch. Ced reached his arms out panicking for a way out of the hold while Jaden tighened up his grip on the hold. Ced had gotten down to a knee while the some of the fans in the arena were cheering trying to get the challenger hype. Jaden then wrapped his legs around the waist of Ced getting the hold fully locked on.

"Go to sleep bitch! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" Jaden yelled as he had the lock held onto Ced. The referee had lifted up Ced's arm to see if he was fully down. He lifted his arm and dropped it as it almost hit the mat, his arm rose back up showing that he was still alive and still fighting in this match up. He hit Jaden with repeated shots to the ribs with his elbow getting Jaden to loosen the grip that his legs had on Ced. Allowing Ced to flip over leaving Jaden's shoulders on the mat in a unique pinning combination.

1...

2...

3...

 **Ding...Ding...Ding...**

" **Icon" Plays**

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Intercontinental Champion: Ced!" Mike Rome announced while Ced had quickly rolled out of the ring saving his ass from an angry Samoan male who had gotten up to his feet looking on in anger. The referee had given Ced the championship title while he stood up on the outside with a huge smile on his face while his family were going crazy at ringside much like him.

The referee raised Ced's arm in the air while he smiled. He walked over to his girlfriend and mom and gave them a huge hug. He gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before moving on to his dad and Red. He gave them both a handshake before he raised the Championship up again.

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know the match wasn't stellar and it's Jaden Sennoa who always deserves a 4.5-star match and above. 4.5 is the lowest quality that Jaden deserves in my opinion. But I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless and stay tuned for more action.

 **Intercontinental Championship Open Challenge -** Jaden Sennoa (c) vs? (Winner: Ced)

 **Raw Tag Team Championship –** The OC (c) vs The Usos (Winner: The Usos)

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship –** The New Day (c) vs Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan (Winner: The New Day)

Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt (Winner: Finn Balor)

 **Smackdown Women's Championship –** Ember Moon vs Bayley (c) Winner: Bayley

 **United States Championship –** Ricochet vs AJ Styles (c) (Winner: Ricochet)

The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler (Winner: Dolph Ziggler)

Trish Stratus vs Charlotte Flair (Winner: Trish Stratus)

 **Raw Women's Championship –** Natalya vs Becky Lynch (c) (Winner: Becky Lynch)

Kevin Owens vs Shane McMahon – Street Fight and if Owens loses, he's fired (Winner: Owens)

 **WWE Championship –** Randy Orton vs Kofi Kingston (c) (Winner: Kofi Kingston)

 ***World Heavyweight Championship –** Seth Rollins vs Brock Lesnar © (Winner: Brock Lesnar)

*These are all my prediction as well.


	23. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**Monday, August 12** **th** **, 2019 – Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

The New WWE Intercontinental Champion laid in his bed currently staring up at the ceiling with his girlfriend's head lying on his chest. He had the newly won Championship title resting on his nightstand. He laid there shirtless sporting a simple gold with gold lion earrings in his ears.

Last night was a great and busy night for the Champion. First off, he had won the Championship at SummerSlam in his first ever WWE match. He had Instagram post with Triple H and Vince as he had the title which to him was definitely a highlight for his career. He had to of course have a mini-photoshoot with the title. He went to a restaurant in downtown Toronto and enjoyed a meal with his family. He went out with Red just like old times giving the 6, the two brothers a chance to have fun the way the they do. Once he finished all of that, he came home. He went home to his girlfriend and they simply just relaxed, talked and watched movies until they fell asleep.

Kala soon began to awake. She groaned as she turned over onto her other side slowly opening her eyes. The new Champion rolled over onto his side as well and wrapped his arms around her, spooning her with his arm resting right above her belly. He kisssed her on her forehead then trailed a few kisses down to her neck.

"What happened to you making it to watch Aladdin before you fell asleep?" He joked.

"You trying carry your big-headed child."

"It's yours too."

"Yeah it is, but with your big ass head.

"And you love this big ass head." 

"To some extent." 

"Wow, to some extent? So, me or a Chipotle bowl."

"Definitely the bowl, it doesn't come with as much stress as keeping you around." 

"Wow, you know that's actually kind of cruel."

"The way you wrestle as a heel, you have no room to talk about cruel." 

"True. Babe, I'm gonna go ahead and hit the gym. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, but can you do me a favor after your gym?"

"Sure?" 

"Get me some pickles."

"Okay babe I will get you some pickles. See ya toots." He said as he then gave her a peck on the lips before he got up and went to his luggage case that was sitting on the floor. He grabbed a blue sleeveless Nike shirt with black Jordan workout shorts. He turned around and looked on as he noticed Kala looking him up and down. He smiled as he turned back around.

"Looking at me with those eyes is how we got in this situation." She rolled her eyes and responded.

"Actually, you being shirtless and giving me something to look at is how we got in this situation."

"Don't blame this on me. You being sexy is how we got in this situation." 

"If that's your rebuttal then blame my mother. She was known to be sexy back in her day."

"I wouldn't put that past Mrs. Rose."

 **(!)**

 **The Next Day - Tuesday, August 13** **th** **, 2019**

Cedric walked into the arena with a frown on his face as he wore his "Deep Royal" 12s with blue skinny jeans with a white v-neck with his gold chain around his neck and his gold earrings. He had his Beats on his ears with his backpack on his back and the title resting on his shoulder and his duffle bag on his other shoulder.

Although his face didn't show it. Cedric was very excited for the night. This was his first Smackdown Live appearance as well as his first appearance while being the WWE Intercontinental Champion. The Champion had made his way to the locker room and placed his hand on the door handle and prepared to open the door but a stagehand had caught him before going in.

"Hey Mr. Harvey, You're needed in the office." 

"Alright. Let me put my stuff away and I got you." 

"Alright, Thanks." 

**(!)**

Cedric walked into the make-shift office of Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon who were both seated at the desk. They both stood up to greet the young champion.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Cedric asked as he shook hands with Paul.

"I did. I want you to meet my wife, Stephanie." Paul said as he pointed to the famous Billion Dollar Princess of WWE. Cedric shook her hand and gave her a friendly smile.

"I've heard a lot about you from my husband and I have to admit your NXT Stint was actually pretty exciting." Stephanie said.

"Thank you, ma'am. I hope it gets better from there. You mind if I sit down?" Ced asked.

"No, you're fine. We actually wanted to talk to you about your title reign." Paul said.

"Okay?" He said kinda confused.

"We want the Intercontinental Championship to make a resurgence back into one of the cornerstones of the Smackdown Live brand and we really want to push that idea that Smackdown is the land of opportunity. And we want you and Jaden Sennoa to really be the face of that change." 

"So, in lamest terms, me and Jaden are gonna be feuding a lot more?"

"Basically."

"On the bright side. You found your Stone Cold." Stephanie said making Ced chuckle as he smiled and looked between the two.

"So, what's going on tonight?"

"You're gonna have to read the card and see." 

"No spoilers?" 

"Nope." They both said making him groan.

 **(!)**

**Hours Later**

" **Icon" Hits**

The fans in the arena cheered as they heard the music of WWE's new Intercontinental Champion. He walked out sporting the outfit he wore earlier backstage with a smile on his face as he had the Championship resting on his shoulder. He smiled and raised up the title before he started to walk down the ramp. He gave a few high fives going down the ramp until he reached the ringside area. He walked up the steps and entered the ring before he walked over to the turnbuckle and raised the championship once more.

He jumped down from the turnbuckle and was given a microphone by the WWE stage crew.

" **Icon" Stops**

"Last night was a moment I will never forget. Because last night, I ended the year-long undefeated streak of the former Intercontinental Champion, Jaden Sennoa. And not only did I end his streak but I pinned him to become the new WWE Intercontinental Champion." Ced said as he raised his Championship proudly in the air while the fans cheered.

"And I know this is gonna sound cheesy but I couldn't have done it without you guys." The fans cheered louder than before as he smiled.

"It's true. You guys were begging for something fresh, something new, something magnificent. And the McMahons, being the smart-minded people that they are brought the ass-kicking machine that is Ced right here to SmackDown Live. The land of opportunity and trust me I plan to take this opportunity and use it well. And to the guys in the back who are vying for a shot at this well let me break it down to you. I am not a paper champion. I will be a defending champion and that brings me to my opponent for Clash of Champ-" Ced was saying but dropped the mic as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. The Championship dropped from his shoulder as the fans booed while Jaden Sennoa smiled as he had the Kona Klutch locked on Ced. Ced started to frantically wave his arms around as he started to fade. His legs got limp as Jaden then let go of him and allowed him to fall to the ground.

Jaden reached down and grabbed the title off the mat and raised it up in the air with a smirk on his face while the fans booed.

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the short update. It's been a while and I just needed to put something out. So my updating is gonna be less frequent as I have school and work but I'm gonna try. Anyway, please let me know what you think with a review.


	24. Chapter 24: Challenge for the Clash

**Tuesday, August 20** **th** **, 2019 – Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

The Intercontinental Champion walked into the Denny Sanford Premier Center with his Beats over his ears jamming out to his playlist as he wore black skinny jeans with distressed rips in the knees with a white line down the side, he wore a black shirt that had Ced's Gonna Kill You in an old English like font with a simple gold chain around his neck with his "Taxi" 12's on his feet. He had a frown on his face as the events of last week kept playing over and over in his head on repeat.

Last week he was embarrassed. In a moment where he had let his guard down and he tried to have a real heart felt moment with the fans, He was celebrating with the Championship that he just won and he wanted to celebrate with the people who made it possible for him and what did he get. He got chocked in front of the people and the hurtful part was that he didn't expect it.

Ced was walking up until he saw a camera man standing in front of him walking as he walked. He stopped once he saw Kayla Braxton enter the shot with a microphone in her hands.

"Last week, you were put to sleep in the middle of the ring after your celebration by Jaden Sennoa. And since then Jaden has been going all over social media trash-talking you and bashing your name claiming that you're the false Intercontinental Champion. What do you have to save about that?" Kayla Braxton said as she put the mic near the mouth of Ced.

Ced simply looked up from the ground and looked at Kayla Braxton with a frown. He then waked out of the camera shot with that same frown on his face.

 **(!)**

Ced stood in the locker room standing leaning up against the locker facetiming Kalani who was laying down in the bed in their master bedroom. Ever since Friday, Ced had been on the road doing various live events and he wouldn't be able to go back home till this saturday but he made sure to keep in contact with his girl and his family.

"So tonight, I think I have a promo, I'm not really sure cause Paul did tell me it could change. Instead of us usually having a card or a script their calling it tonight. Supposed to keep us on our toes as well as the fans 

"We'll be careful and you know I'll be watching. The baby and I will be watching."

"Good, my little man-man can see his daddy do what he does best."

"I think you mean our little daughter." 

"Kala we both know it's gonna be a boy." 

"Actually, we don't know. If we have a boy then you're just gonna name him after you and if we have a daughter then you're gonna want to name her after your mother or grandmother."

"That's where you're wrong, cause I want to name her something completely different."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to tell you cause you're gonna say no." 

"You don't know that for sure." 

"Yes, I do."

"Hey Ced, it's time for your segment." A stagehand said walking into the locker room. Ced exhaled as he stood up from leaning on the locker and grabbed his Intercontinental Championship from the bench and turned back to look at his girlfriend.

"Alright Kala, I gotta go do my promo. I'll call you back later."

"Alright bye babe, love you."

"Love you too." with that last statement, Ced hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket before he walked out of the locker room to the go to the gorilla position.

 **(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

The fans in the arena cheered as they heard the music of WWE's Intercontinental Champion. He walked out sporting the outfit he wore backstage with a frown on his face as he had the Championship resting on his shoulder. He kept the same frown as he started to walk down the ramp. He gave a few high fives going down the ramp until he reached the ringside area. He walked up the steps and entered the ring before he walked over to the ropes and grabbed a microphone from the stage crew.

" **Icon" Stops**

"Last week, I came out here to get some things off my chest. And I paid for it dearly. For the first time in my career, I was laid out in the center of the ring. Jaden Sennoa did what nobody else in this business could do and laid me out clean in this ring. He locked on that chokehold and put me to sleep. He came in from the crowd like a little punk. A punk ass b**ch." Ced said into the mic as they crowd "oooh"ed in response.

"Never again. Never again will I allow any man to make me look like a b**tch in my own ring. Never again will I allow you to play with my mind. Never again will I allow you to put me to sleep. Which brings me to tonight. Tonight, I was supposed to talk about Clash of Champions and who will be facing me in 27 days in the queen city." 

"Jaden, I am extending the challenge to you. Clash of Champions. Me and you. One on One in the middle of this ring for my championship. Now if you're really about it, why don't you come on out here to this ring and accept my challenge face to face." Ced said on the mic as he then turned to look at the stage.

" **Not Many (Remix)" by Scribe Hits**

The fans booed as Jaden Sennoa's music hit the PA System. Jaden Sennoa walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hands. He had a smirk on his face as he looked in the ring and stared down the Intercontinental Champion.

"Ced, you just can't help it. Your ego won't let you just accept what happened last week. I put you to sleep. You got laid on your ass last week and I'm not gonna lie to you. It felt pretty damn good putting you to sleep. As for your challenge, I accept." 

"Good but you know what, I don't feel like waiting till Clash of Champions. So bring your ass down here right now and let's get it on."

"I like the sound of that but you ain't make it to Clash of Champions." Jaden said before he dropped the mic and ran down the ramp while Ced dropped the title and mic. Jaden slid under the bottom rope and stood up only for Ced to take him down with a double leg takedown. Ced with a fury of shots to the forehead of Jaden Sennoa until he got up to his feet and stood in the ring walking around talking trash while he ripped his shirt. He threw it into the crowd as he turned his back and left Jaden Sennoa to recover.

Jaden seeing this opportunity stood up with a sadistic smile before he walked over to Ced to lock on the Kona Klutch. Ced panickily waved his arms around looking for a way to break out of the submission that put him to sleep last week. He dropped down and caused Jaden to hit him jaw on the top of the head of Ced backing him up to the ropes. Ced stood up on both of his feet. Jaden ran towards him looking to clothesline him but Ced ducked it and allowed Jaden to hit the ropes. Jaden rebounded off the ropes into a Spinebuster from Champion. Ced flexed his biceps and waited for Jaden to get back up to his feet.

Ced picked him up in a fireman's carry looking for his finishing move but Jaden had maneuvered his way out and quickly slid under the bottom rope landing on the outside floor. Ced walked to the ropes and watched as Jaden Sennoa sat up and stared up into the ring while Ced stood tall trash-talking him in the ring.


	25. Chapter 25: Calm Before The Storm

**A/N:** Man, this is a huge milestone for me. I made to 25 Chapters for a story. And that's uaully something that never happens with me, I usually delete it before Chapter 10 but the fact that I made it this far make me feel ten times better. Anyway I plan on making this chapter a little bit longer since I've been slacking on the length and on updates.

 **Tuesday, August 27** **th** **, 2019 – Baton Rouge, Louisiana**

The man who would be defending his Intercontinental Championship at WWE Clash of Champions walked in the Baton Rouge River Center. Today, he was sporting some new threads from his brand with a smile on his face. He wore some blue distressed biker jeans with a black hoodie that had a white Lion in the center in white with "French Blue" 12s. He had his duffle bag on his shoulders with his title on his shoulder.

"The Champ is here!" KC said as he walked towards Ced with a smile on his face. Ced chuckled as he dapped KC up and GG walked towards him with his phone up to his face.

"G, if you don't put that goddamn phone up." KC said as he tried to snatch the phone form GG hands but GG had moved. Ced looked at him and watched as the grown man played Fortnite on his phone.

"Hey you have fun with that, I'm going to the locker room. I gotta get moving. I actually got a match tonight."

"Oh, for real against who?"

"You'll just have to wait and see just like everybody else."

 **(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out onto the stage dressed in his black ring trunks with his designs on his trunks in black with a gold outline with his black knee pads, boots and wrist tape with one of his t-shirts. The fans cheered while he looked down at the stage while the lights were going in their usually flurry of colors while his graphics were going on and smoke was coming from where he was standing to hit him in the face. He looked up from the stage and looked around before he looked back down at his Championship around his waist with a smile. He then spit out his water in a mist causing the smoke to stop as he started to walk down the ramp with a smirk.

He slapped the hands of fans as he walked by until he reached the ringside area. He looked around shaking his head soaking up the pop he was getting with a smile. He made his way into the ring and walked over to the turnbuckle jumping up onto the middle ropes and doing his signature pose one more time. He unhooked his Championship from around his waist and raised up in the air before he jumped down from the corner and walked towards the ropes to get a mic.

" **Icon" Stops**

"We are Live in Baton Rouge tonight baby." Ced said on the mic as the fans once again cheered loudly.

"Baton Rouge, I'm not sure that we've been properly introduced. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am your Intercontinental Champion, the man they call Ced. And in 19 days, I will defend my title against Jaden Sennoa." The fans booed as they heard the name Jaden Sennoa.

"I know, I'm pretty sure that's the same reaction his mom said when she saw that big ass head pop out." Some of the fans laughed at that making Ced smile.

"But I'm not out here to talk about his big ass head. I'm here tonight to send a message to Jaden. Jaden, I know your punk ass staring at the screen with eyes of hatred because I have the one thing you can't live without and that is this Intercontinental Championship. For weeks, I'm not gonna lie you've been in my head and that's a place I'm pretty sure you don't want to be. There's been a lot of anger inside of me and tonight I need to get just a bit of that out of me. So, I am extending an open challenge to anybody in the back and that does include you Jaden. So, get your ass out here and get your ass kicked." Some of the fans cheered in anticipation while others stayed seated waiting.

A referee came down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope to stand in the ring. Ced handed the stage crew the Championship while he took off his t-shirt and threw it into the crowd.

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, standing in the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 pounds. The Intercontinental Champion, Ced!" Mike Rome announced.

"Come on." He shouted at the stage waiting for a music to hit.

" **Cruise Control" Hits**

A smirk came onto the face of the Intercontinental Champion as he leaned in the corner while Apollo Crews walked onto the stage with a smile as he did power-up like pose before he watzed his way down the ramp until he got to the ringisde area and jumped onto the ring apron before jumping over the top rope and jumping onto the middle rope doing his pose once more.

"And his opponent, from Stone Mountain, Georgia. Weighing in at 240 pounds. Apollo Crews!" Mike Rome announced as the fans cheered while Apollo jumped down from the turnbuckle and looked Ced in the eyes. Ced smirked as he started to talk trash about Apollo. Apollo responded as the two men then stood in the center of the ring talking trash as well.

 _ **Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

Apollo slapped Ced across the face making him smile as he turned back to look at Apollo. Ced slapped Apollo making the fans give off a light "ooh". Apollo was the first to throw a hit as he hit Ced with a forearm making Ced responded with a right hook. The two started to send strikes back and forth until Ced had got the early advantage hitting repeated right hands making Apollo collide with the ropes. Ced tried to whip Apollo into the ropes but Apollo reversed it sending Ced into the ropes. Apollo tried to go for a clothesline as Ced came off the ropes but Ced ducked under it and went to the ropes again. Apollo anticipating Ced jumped up looking for a dropkick but Ced held on to the ropes allowing Apollo to land on his abodmen. The Champion ran towards him and hit him with a kick to the gut making Apollo to roll over on his back while hollding his gut. Ced walked over the to the ropes and looked out at the crowd with a smirk showing his confidence. He walked towards Apollo and lifted him up by the head and neck but Apollo had pushed Ced off and jumped up to hit him with an Enziguri to the back of the head making Ced fall down to the mat while Apollo was on a knee.

The Georgia Native stood up on his feet and watched as Ced had had crawled over to the ropes. Apollo walked towards the now standing Intercontinental Champion as he leaned up against the ropes. Apolo hit Ced with a chop to the chest making Ced howl in pain as he then walked over to the corner to try to create some space from Apollo. Apollo with another chop making Ced once again howl in pain. Apollo with another one but this time Ced had cursed as he felt the stinging sensation in his chest. Apollo smiled and went for another chop but Ced had reverse it and put Apollo in the corner this time. Ced with repeated chops getting his revenge on the Georgia Native before he finished it off with a big chop to the chest making Apollo crouch down in the corner.

He hit Apollo with repeated kicks to the gut as the referee counted until he got to 3. He grabbed Apollo by the head and neck and dragged him out of the corner. He put his arm around the his neck before he grabbed him and lifted him up in the air for a Delayed Vertical Suplex. He got back up to his feet and backed up into the corner before he ran towards Apollo and jumped up in the air looking for a knee drop to the top fo the head. Ced with the cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2, Ced turned to look at the referee while the fans cheered. Ced grabbed Apollo by the head and neck as he got up to his feet and tried to throw him into the ropes but Ced rebounded off the ropes and was hit with a Jumping Back Elbow from Apollo. Apollo went to the corner and climbed up the turnbuckle looking for a Diving Body Splash but Ced got his knees up allowing Apollo's ribs to crash into Ced's knees. Apollo got up to his feet with his arms wrapped around his ribs while Ced got up to his feet and clotheslined Apollo. Ced leaned up agains the ropes capturing his breath as he did this, the fans booed as Jaden Sennoa came running down the ramp with a steel chair in his hands until he slid under the bottom rope.

Ced got off the ropes and turned around and then got hit in the top of the head with the chair as the referee rang the bell.

 _ **Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

Jaden hit Ced in the back with the chair as the fans booed while he dropped down in the ring. Jaden with repeated shots to the back with the chair until the chair nearly snapped in half. Jaden laughed as he looked at Ced groan in pain as he tried to lifted himself up off the mat but feel back down feeling weak.

Jaden demanded a microphone from the ring crew as the fans booed.

"Ced, you have been a pain in my ass for the past few weeks seeing you with my Intercontinental Championship. But it's okay because tonight, I'm care of that pain. You'll be lucky if you even make it to Charlotte." Jaden said as he dropped the mic before he then dropped the mic in the center of the ring. He walked over to Ced and grabbed him from the ring mat and put him on his shoulders to his patented maneuver, _Resting Place (_ Argentine Backbreaker transitioned to a Knee lift to the face).

Ced dropped to the mat staring at the ceiling.

 **(!)**

Ced laid on the Medical bed in the Medical room with a hand resting on his head as he stared at the ceiling. The WWE Medical Examiner came into the room with a clipboard in his hands. Ced was not gonna lie everything hurt. The lights were hurting his eyes, he could hear a nonstop ringing in his ears. His head was pounding and it was all because of Jaden Sennoa. Jaden no doubt was ready to send a message to Ced that the Intercontinental Championship was his and he was ready to take it back now.

"Alright, Ced. So, you have a mild concussion. You should be good in about a week so you'll be good for Smackdown Live in MSG but no match."

"MSG?"

"Yeah, Madison Square Garden."

"You said no match right?" 

"Yeah but do whatever you want as long as it doesn't jeopardize your match at Clash of Champions. I'm taking my family and they really want to see you compete at Clash of Champions."

"Trust me doc, there ain't nothing that's stopping me from kicking Jaden's ass."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." The doctor said as he then walked out of the room leaving Ced there staring up at the ceiling with a smirk.

 **(!)**

 **2 Weeks Later**

Jaden Sennoa was in the ring with the Choke Hold wrapped around the neck of Apollo Crews looking to end it all and capture the win in the center of the ring live in Madison Square Garden.

" **Icon" Hits**

The fans cheered loudly as they heard the mucis of the WWE Intercontinental Champion. Jaden Sennoa released the submission and allowed Apollo Crews to fall down to the mat. Ced walked out onto the stage with the Championship on his shoulder as he stood up on the stage dressed in his blue jeans with his "Wheat" Timbs and his god chain with his gold and black shades and one of his t-shirts. Jaden walked towards the ropes and started to talk trash about the Champion as the Champion slowly sauntered his way down the ramp while anticipation built with each passing step. Once he reached the ring side area, he took the shades off of his face and threw them into the crowd.

" **Icon" Stops**

The Champion and Challenger stared each other down as Ced then took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd and dropped the title on the floor on the outside. He got up onto the ring apron staring Jaden down. A smirk came onto his face as Apollo Crews had gotten Jaden down with a School Boy Roll-Up.

1...

2...

3...

 _ **Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

"Here is your winner, Apollo Crews." Mike Rome announced as Ced entered the ring and stood behind Jaden Sennoa waiting for him to turn around. Once he turned around, he put him on his shoulders and lifted him up looking for the _Deathbomb._ Ced wit the a _Deathbomb_ in the center of the ring putting Jaden Sennoa down on his back as the fans cheered. He grabbed a mic from the stage crew.

"New York. How y'all doing tonight?" Ced said on the mic as the fans cheered. He then looked down at Jaden Sennoa who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Good luck at Clash of Champions cause you're damn sure gonna need it." The Champion said as he dropped the mic and exited the ring while the fans cheered.

" **Icon" Plays**

Ced picked up his title from the outside and raised it up in the air as he turned and looked at Jaden Sennoa who started to crawl to the ropes while staring at the Intercontinental Champion.


	26. Chapter 26: Clash of Champion 2019

**Sunday, September 15** **th** **, 2019 – Charlotte, North Carolina**

 **Clash of Champions:**

AJ Styles vs Cedric Alexander vs Ricochet (c) - WWE United States Championship

The Usos (c) vs The OC – Raw Tag Team Championship

Bayley (c) vs Charlotte Flair – Smackdown Women's Championship

The Revival vs The New Day (c) – Smackdown Tag Team Championship

Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross - Women's Tag Team Championship Open Challenge

Roman Reigns vs Erick Rowan

Ced (c) vs Jaden Sennoa – WWE Intercontinental Championship

Becky Lunch (c) vs Sasha Banks – Raw Women's Championship

Kofi Kington (c) vs Randy Orton – WWE Championship

Brock Lesnar (c) vs Seth Rollins vs Braun Strowman – World Heavyweight Championship

The man that would face Jaden Sennoa at Clash of Champion laid in his bed with an arm wrapped around Kalani. His eyes were open as he just stared at her sleeping while the thoughts ran through his mind. He had been up for the past 2 hours just thinking about everything.

"I love you. But it's time to get up" He whispered as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and started to trail kisses down her neck making her awake. She moaned as she felt his loving kisses.

"It's too early." She said as he got up out of bed and walked over to his luggage in his bedroom and grabbed one of his tank tops.

"I know but remember we got a busy day ahead of us."

"Damn it."

"Hey, remember the one who wants to invest back into our city and expand our businesses here. Not to mention, we got some interviews and the PPV. All of which is today so I need you to get up babygirl."

"But I don't wanna get up. I just wanna lay here." She whined as she closed her eyes and started to shift into a more comfortable position. He sighed as he put his head into his palms.

"Kalani Aliyah Rose." He said in a stern-like voice making her open her eyes and sit up in the bed.

"Did you ust use your dad voice?"

"Yeah, I did. Now get up we gotta go do all this stuff that you planned for us. We got a very busy day. Business today and the PPV today."

"I'm just so tired. Don't forget I'm sleeping for two."

"How could I ever forget? Now don't forget that we're providing for you and our baby and our possible future children."

"Future children?"

"How many do you want?"

"Maybe 3 or 4."

"The way you move in bed it might be more than that." She said making him chuckle as he shook his head. He walked towards her and scooped her up bridal style making her shriek with shock.

"How about this? I run you a bath while you pick out our outifts and if you're good, I'll get you that Dragonfruit Mango juice you like from Starbucks."

"Throw in a foot rub and you got yourself a deal." 

"Fine. You're just like a damn kid." 

"And so are you." She said as he put her down on her feet. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room to go run her bath water like they agreed.

 **(!)**

Ced walked down the stairs in a white turtleneck sweater with a mocha brown plaid vest with matching pants with mocha brown suede leather loafers. He had a gold diamond embezzled Rolex on his wrist with a gold diamond bracelet on both wrists. He had a gold diamond Cuban link around his neck with his diamond gold chain with a lion head hanging from the chain with a mocha brown fedora hat on his head.

"Damn boy, you cut up." Ced Sr said as he looked his son up and down. His mother came into the room and looked him up and down as well.

"Ah, look at him becomes a champion and starts acting different."

"Starts dressing different."

"This ain't even the true flex but this one is." Ced said as he pointed up the stairs and watched as Kalani came down the steps in her mocha brown plaid turtleneck long sleeve dress with her thigh high mocha brown suede boots with her own rose gold diamond embezzled Rolex on her wrist. She had his title on her shoulder

"Aight superstar, I see you." Ced Sr said as he looked both of them up and down. Ced Jr chuckled as he shook his head.

"Mrs. Harvey can you take our picture?"

"Yeah Kala but next time call me Kim, you're a member of our family now." Kala smiled and nodded as she handed her the phone. Both Kala and Ced stood together side by side with Ced wrapped his arm around her waist while he raised the title up in the air.

They took a few more pictures changing poses a few times.

"So, mom, tonight is the PPV. Your tickets are in your bedroom on the dresser. You guys are front row so make sure you wear my shirts. After the show, we're going to dinner. We've got some business to take care of so we'll see you after the show."

"Okay you two be safe out there." Ced Sr said.

"We will pop. See y'all later." Ced Jr said as he followed Kala on her way out of the door to go to his rental car out front.

 **(!)**

Ced walked hand-in-hand with his pregnant lover as they both had smiles on their faces while he had the title on his shoulder with his duffle bag in his other hand. They felt the attention on them as they see the flashes in the corner of their eyes. This was the first time that Kala was backstage at a PPV with Ced and the first time that Ced would be defending his title on PPV.

"Are you nervous at all?"

"Nah, I have no reason to be nervous."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Normally I would be but I'm at home. I surprisingly feel a lot more relaxed than I would be." 

"I could tell a little bit with the way you were negotiating."

"I had to. In a way we just etched our names into the culture of our home. I am a man of many homes but I'm glad to say that this is one of my favorites. "

"It's crazy to think. Just years ago, we were sitting in class thinking about what we were gonna eat." 

"Speak for yoursellf, I was thinking how the hell I was get you." He said as she giggled after hearing what he said while he smiled. 

"For the first time ever, I really feel like this was our destiny. Everything's falling into place so soon. Think about it we're basically like majority owners of two nightclubs and we're opening a location for our clothing line. We're having a baby. You're doing your dream, I'm doing mine. Everything's perfect." She said making him smile as he then leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awwww, look at the couple." said a voice behind them making them both turn around to see KC and GG walking towards them. Ced rolled his eyes as he looked at them.

"Kala meet the two guys in NXT that kept me on the right track. Kenneth Crawford AKA Montez Ford and Gary Gorden AKA Angelo Dawkins." She smiled as she gave them both a handshake.

"Damn girl, you looking like you almost ready to pop." KC said looking at her belly.

"I feel like it. This baby has been killing my back."

"Boy or Girl?" GG asked.

"We don't know yet. We're waiting till the baby is born to find out."

"I'm hoping it's a girl." KC said making Ced look at him with a confused smirk.

"What?"

"You could use a girl. A girl can make you unleash your warm and cuddly side. You need it so you're not always being Mr. Tough Guy."

"I'm not always Mr. Tough Guy." As he said that, everyone turned their heads and looked away making him frown.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys at dinner after the show, right?" 

"Yeah, we might pop out and go." 

"Alright catch you guys later." Ced said his goodbyes as he and Kala walked away going to his private locker room.

 **(!)**

Ced stood in his locker room in front of the mirror looking at the custom trunks he got for tonight. They were black with his ring name in the front in teal with a purple outline and a white outline on top. His usual lion head on the back was in teal with a purple and white outline as well. He had black knee pads with boots and wrist tape. And to top it all off for his entrance, he had a throwback Hornets jersey with Ced and the number 3 on it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kala undressing him with her eyes. He chuckled as he cleared his throat making her attention clear and look up at him. He chuckled as he turned around and walked towards her.

"What do you think?"

"I love it. More parts than others." She said as she bit her lip and looked him up and down. He smirked as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, At least your honest. Is this how you feel when I look at you when you wear your bikinis?"

"Yeah. I usually look at you on TV but in person. It's different."

"It is. And now you're back here seeing the up close and personal. And I have to admit, I like it like this. I might start bringing you back here more often." 

"Yeah, I hope so but let's wait until the baby is born."

"I get it. Now I'm gonna go out there and secure the bag for my little man-man." 

"I think you mean our little girl." 

"I said what I said. Now do me a favor and strap the title on me." Ced said as he grabbed the belt that was sitting next to her on the couch. Kala rolled her eyes as she stood up while he spun around leaving his back to her so she could strap the title around his waist.

"Alright now go win." She said as she then smacked him on the butt making him jump and turn his head to frown at her before he walked out of the door to go do an interview segment.

 **(!)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest. The WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced." Kayla Braxtons aid with a smile on her face as she looked up once Ced walked into the shot while the fans cheered.

"Ced, tonight you face Jaden Sennoa for your Intercontinental Championship and for weeks and he's been trying to get in your head and tonight you guys clash. What's running through your mind?"

"We're here live in one of the most beautiful cities in all of these here United States. One of the very few places that I like to call home. You see it was just a few years ago when I sat inside a desk at Olympic High School just down the highway." Some of the fans cheered as Ced looked into the camera with a frown.

"And who would've thought that I would be standing here your Intercontinental Champion standing next to a beautiful woman such as yourself. Who would've thought that I would be defending this title against a man like Jaden Sennoa. Now Jaden has been trying to piss me for a while ever since I took this and I made it look better than he ever could. Now tonight it's not just about this title, it's about shutting his punk ass up and tonight I intended to do so. In front of the Queen City." Ced said as he then walked out of the camera shot while the fans cheered and Kayla Braxton looked on as he walked away.

 **(!)**

" **Icon" Plays**

The fans in the Spectrum Center were blowing the roof off the place as they cheered loudly as the Intercontinental Champion's music hit. The Champion walked out with a frown as he had the title resting around his waist. He looked around at the crowd as a smirk soon formed on his face. He walked to the right side of the stage looking on before he walked back to the middle of the stage and unbuckled the title from around his waist to raise up the title getting a few more cheers for the crowd. As he lowered the title, he locked eyes with Jaden Sennoa. He then made his way down the ramp continuing to look at his challenger. Once he made it to the ringside area, he looked around once more and then walked around to the steel steps. He made his way into the ring and walked over to the turnbuckle jumping up onto the middle ropes and doing his signature pose while the fans cheered him. He turned his head to look into the crowd and saw that his family were looking on with a bunch of smiles on their faces. He pointed towards them and hopped off the ropes and turned his head to face Jaden Sennoa.

" **Icon" Stops**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Champion. Introducing first, the challenger, from San Francisco, California. Weighing in at 239 Pounds. Jaden Sennoa!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans booed loudly while he raised his arm in the air while Ced frowned.

"And his opponent, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 pounds. He is the Intercontinental Champion, Ced!" Greg announced while Ced handed the title to the ref. The referee raised the title up in the air as the Championship graphic appeared on the screen. The referee then walked over to the ropes and handed the title to the ring crew. Ced then turned his head to where his family were sitting and pointed at them before taking off his jersey and throwing it to them and turned his head back to Jaden. The referee rang the bell as the fans cheered.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Jaden both were trash talking each other as they stood face to face. Jaden took the chance to slap Ced across the fas. Ced smirked as he then threw a punch at Jaden. Jaden threw one back as both men then started to throw shots at each other back and forth that is until Jaden with the knee to the abdomen of Ced. Jaden with a hard-right hand making Ced stumble into the corner. Jaden with a few well-placed shots on the Intercontinental Champion. He then started to kick Ced in the abdomen making him slouch in the corner. Jaden with another right hand making Ced slouch even more in the corner. Jaden grabbed Ced by the head and neck and lifted him up out of the corner and whipped him across the ring into the corner. Jaden then ran towards Ced in the corner looking for a splash but Ced moved out of the way allowing Jaden to collide with the turnbuckle pad. As Jaden turned around, he was met with a picture-perfect dropkick from the Champion. Ced got up to a knee and checked his mouth for bleeding. Jaden got up to his feet. Ced studying Jaden walked behind him setting him up for a Belly-to-Back Suplex placing Jaden on his back with a thud. Ced quickly with the cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Jaden Sennoa. Ced grabbed Jaden by the head and neck and helped him up to his feet. Ced dragged Jaden over to the turnbuckle and tried to smash his head into the turnbuckle but Jaden put a foot on the middle turnbuckle stopping Ced. Jaden then took his own chance and smashed Ced's head into the turnbuckle pad. Ced backed up clutching his head. Jaden ran towards Ced damn near taking his head off with a clothesline. Ced stared up at the ceiling as Jaden walked towards him looking down at him with a smirk. Jaden dropped with a fist raking across the forehead of Ced. Jaden lifted grabbed Ced and dragged him over to the ropes and started to choke him with a neck resting on the bottom rope.

1...

2...

3...

4, Jaden releases the hold at 4. Ced coughed and gasped for air as Jaden had exited the ring and looked on as Ced's head hung on the ropes. Jaden ran towards Ced and jumped up hitting a basement like dropkick to the side of the head of the Intercontinental Champion. Ced rolled away from the ropes to the center of the ring feeling the effects of the dropkick. Jaden took his time and walked over to Ced's family who had looked at him with a bit of anger in their faces. Jaden smirked and then ran into the ring sliding under the bottom rope to cover Ced.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by The Champion. Jaden into another cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2. And another cover,

1...

2, Kick out at 2. Jaden smiled as he looked down at Ced. He made the Champion exert himself a bit more than intended. Jaden jumped up with a well-placed High Knee to the top of the head. Jaden Sennoa grabbed him and got him up to his feet. Ced looking to mount some offense pushed Jaden off and hit him with a series of right hands before he went to the ropes. As he rebounded off the ropes, he was met with a Jumping High Knee that made him back up a bit. Jaden followed up with a Powerlifted Saito Suplex making Ced land on his neck. Ced looking for some relief rolled out of the ring. Jaden smirked and ran to the ropes and hits a suicide dive, knocking Ced over the guard rail into the crowd. He got up with a sadistic smile and climbed up over the guard rail and threw him back over making him crash onto the floor. Sennoa tossed him back into the ring and climbed into the ring himself and grabbed him by the head setting him for a powerbomb. Ced caused Jaden to drop when he hit him with a Bionic Elbow to the top of the head.

Ced quickly got off Jaden and leaned on the ropes. Ced lifted Jaden up and hit Jaden with a few right hooks making Jaden back up into the ropes. Ced threw Jaden off into the ropes. As he rebounded off the ropes, Ced caught him with a powerslam snapping him onto the mat. Ced mounted over Jaden and started to pile in shots to the foreheads of Jaden Sennoa until the referee pulled him off. Ced backed up into the corner and watched as Jaden sat up. Ced then ran towards Jaden hitting him with a boot to the face. The Intercontinental Champion turned his head and looked at Jaden Sennoa. He walked over to him and lifted him up only for Jaden to hit Ced with a hard forearm to the face making him stumble a bit. Jaden with another forearm making Ced back into the ropes. As Ced rebounded off the ropes, Jaden with a big boot to the jaw making Ced fall to the mat. Jaden ran towards him jumping up to hit him with a Jumping Senton to the abdomen. Ced sat up with his arms on his abdomen as he panted for his breath. Jaden feeling his control, he grabbed Ced in a Full Nelson hold and lifted him up into the air before he let him free fall into a knee lift to the back of the head. Jaden dropped down into the cover.

1...

2, Ced kicked out of the hold at 2 as the fans cheered him on trying to encourage him. Jaden looked around the arena at the fans and got up to his feet. Jaden grabbed Ced and lifted him up and whipped him into the corner. Jaden ran into the corner and hit Ced with a corner elbow with an Enziguri following up. Ced stumbled forward and dropped to a knee. Jaden watching this backed up into the ropes and as he rebounded off, he kicked Ced with a Superkick making him fall backward on his back. Jaden with the hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ced. Jaden got up to his feet and grabbed the referee by the collar of his shirt.

"Do your damn job! You worthless piece of shit! I should choke you out for that!" Jaden Sennoa yelled as he screamed at the referee. The referee had enough of Jaden BS and pushed him into Ced who grabbed him by the waist and suplexed him onto the neck. He kept the grip on around Jaden's waist and got up to his feet and then suplexed Jaden back onto his neck and once again maintained his grip. He got up to his feet once more with that same grip and rather than suplex him again, he spun him around into a wristlock-lariat nearly flipping Jaden Sennoa out of his boots. Ced dropped down onto his knees and looked out into the crowd screaming out a battle cry as the fans cheered the roof off. Ced nodded his head fantastically as the fans started to clap trying to get Jaden up to his feet.

Jaden rose up to his feet groggily and turned around only to be met with a clothesline. He popped back up and got sent back down with another clothesline. He popped back up once more and got sent crashing down with a Running High Knee. Jaden struggled back up to his feet groggily. Ced grabbed him and put him back on his back with a Spinning Spinebuster. Jaden rolled out of the ring looking to gain some relief from the assault that Ced was handing him. Ced shook his head and ran into the ropes and once he rebounded off with some much-needed momentum, he dove through the ropes pushed Jaden into the barricade like Jaden did to him before. The Intercontinental Champion landing on his feet walked over to his family and leaned up against the barricade soaking in the love and energy they were giving him.

"Let's go Queen City." Ced screamed out. He walked over to Jaden and grabbed him and threw him into the ring. Ced slid under the bottom rope and got into the ring. Jaden was up on a knee as Ced entered the ring. Ced walked towards his opponent and Jaden hit him with a jab into the stomach making him groan. Jaden ran towards Ced looking to clothesline him but Ced ducked it and allowed the referee to be clotheslined. Jaden turned around and kicked Ced in the babymaker as the referee was down. The fans booed as their champion was down on the mat in pain. He had his hand on groin as he groaned out in pain. Jaden see his chances, rolled out of the ring and walked to the timekeeper's area and took the title.

"Is this your Champion?" Jaden shouted as he entered the ring. He stood in the corner looking on with a smirk waiting for him to get up to his feet. Ced very groggily got up to his feet and turned around. He almost met his demise but ducked. Jaden turned around and was caught slacking as Ced picked him up onto his shoulders and put him down with a Deathbomb.

Ced quickly into the cover to retain his championship as the referee started to wake and crawl towards the two.

1...

2...

3...

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

" **Icon" Plays**

"Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion: Ced!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ced got up to his feet with a smile. He rose his arms in the air as the fans cheered. He walked towards his title and picked it up off the mat and raised it in the air with a battle cry of joy. He exited the ring and walked over to his family and embraced them with a group hug in joy.

"You did it son." He heard his dad whisper.

"No, we did it." Ced responded as he rose the title up in the air once more.

AJ Styles vs Cedric Alexander vs Ricochet (c) - WWE United States Championship (Winner: Ricochet)

The Usos (c) vs The OC – Raw Tag Team Championship (Winner: The Usos)

Bayley (c) vs Charlotte Flair – Smackdown Women's Championship (Winner: Bayley)

The Revival vs The New Day (c) – Smackdown Tag Team Championship (Winner: The New Day)

Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross - Women's Tag Team Championship Open Challenge (Winner: The Iconics)

Roman Reigns vs Erick Rowan (Winner: Roman Reigns)

Ced (c) vs Jaden Sennoa – WWE Intercontinental Championship (Winner: Ced)

Becky Lunch (c) vs Sasha Banks – Raw Women's Championship (Winner: Becky Lynch)

Kofi Kington (c) vs Randy Orton – WWE Championship (Winner: Randy Orton)

Brock Lesnar (c) vs Seth Rollins vs Braun Strowman – World Heavyweight Championship (Winner: Seth Rollins)


	27. Chapter 27: Gender Reveal

**Monday, September 16** **th** **, 2019 – Charlotte, NC**

There were so many friendly faces that Ced and Kala both knew at the baby shower making them feel at home. It was comforting feelings to be surrounded by their friends and their families as they celebrated the life of their child. And today, they would be finding out if their child was a boy or a girl. Of course, Ced was the one hoping to get a baby boy and Kala, a baby girl.

Ced stood next to the mother of his child for the first time since the party started. Ever since the party started, he had to move around and talk to the people that he had ghosted for the past few years while he was trying to get his career up off the ground. Everyone that wasn't close with him had wanted to take pictures with him and tag him in post to use his name to get some views. But luckily, his close friends weren't invading his privacy like the fake ones, they were just happy he was there. Ced wasn't the only one getting all of the attention, Kala had her share of attention seekers, mostly people who were trying to get a share of attention.

"There's so many people." He said to her.

"I know. In a way, I'm kinda regretting having this."

"If anything, I'm regretting inviting certain people." She chuckled at his reaction and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed her hand and guided her to an empty table. Once she sat down, he walked over to the table of refreshments and picked up a glass to take back to his lover.

"Thank you. This baby has been killing my back lately. She been starting to weight a lot recently."

"That's my little man man. He gone be as big as me one day." 

"Oh god, I hope not."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you too damn big. And still ain't done, if I know you. You'll be 270 by this time next year."

"Might not even be next year."

"Exactly. It's fine thought, sometimes I like you being that damn big. It scares off the other guys and makes all the girls want you. But I get to walk around with you and let all these heffers know that you are mind and you ain't going nowhere." 

"Got that damn right." He leaned in and gave Kala a kiss on the lips making her smile as they kissed.

"Both of you stop it right now." Mrs. Andrea Rose said as she walked up to the two. Kala quickly stood up and walked to her mom to give her a hug.

"Hey there beautiful. You're getting so big." Andrea said as she backed up and looked at her daughter.

"I know. I'm ready to give birth already." Kala said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna let you two ladies talk. I got some things I gotta handle." Ced said as he stood up and walked away giving the two ladies a friendly smile.

"I approve." Andrea said. Kala chuckled as she walked over to the table while her mother followed and they both took their seats.

 **(!)**

The soon-to-be father walked around looking for his bestfriend, Denzel "Red' Harris. He searched around for him before soon landing eyes on him as he stood near the drink station talking these two ightskinned girls.

"Dumbass." Ced muttered to himself before he walked towards him.

"Ladies, Can I please borrow him for just a moment?" Ced said as he walked beside him. They both nodded as they walked away leaving Ced there with Red, who just sighed as he turned to look at his bestfriend.

"Bro, I was just about to convince them to let me have both of them. I was about to cross something off every guys to do list."

"Yeah, sure you were." He sarcastily said as Red rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you need bro?"

"You still got that ring I gave you yesterday?" 

"Yeah, bro I sent it down to the club. They're down their ordering what you wanted to have for when you pop the question. Good I'm trusting you with my life here. I already had both of my grandmothers asking me when I'm going to marry Kala." 

"I mean, They kind right to be real with you. When are you going to ask he?" 

"When the time is right. I don't want her to feel that I'm just asking her because she's gonna be the mother of my child. I want her to feel that asking her because I love her and I cain't live without her."

"Trust me, she already knows that. Just ask her when you feel that it's right."

"I know." 

"Good. Now you do know that you owe me, right?" Ced sighed and silently cursed to himself as he looked down thinking about what he owed his best friend.

"Alright what do you want?" 

"I want you to help me get those two." Red said as he pointed to the two girs he was talking to earlier with a smile on his face. Ced turned his head to look at them with a smirk.

"That's all?" Ced asked confused as he continued to look at the two. He turned his head to see Red maintaining his look at the two. Ced chuckled as he walked over to the two with Red following behind to work his magic.

 **(!)**

Ced walked back over to Kala who had now had an annoyed look on her face as she sat there looking at her mom continuing to talk about something. He looked at her with a confused look as she mouthed a cry for help.

"You ready to reveal the gender?" He asked as he stood beside her.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She said with a bit of a sense of urgency as she stood up as fast as she could.

"I'm ready to see if I have a grandson or granddaughter for my first grandchild."

"All right everyone! Gather around! We are about to reveal the gender as you all have waited patiently for. Of course, I am hoping for a boy to carry on the legendary Cedric Harvey name." 

"And I'm hoping for a girl hoping that she can give me adorable moments with her and her daddy and make him soft." 

"That damn sure ain't happening." Ced responded as the crowd chuckled. He walked over to his mother who was holding a baseball and a bat with a smile on her face. Ced walked over to Kala and handed her the baseball before he took a few steps back.

"Now I would throw this to you but I'm not exactly in the position to throw a baseball to you. But I do know somebody that is. Now she told you that she wouldn't be here but she is now. Ladies and Gentlemen, his older sister, Desiree." Kala said as she pointed to the crowd and watched as Desiree came shuffling through while Ced was chuckling. Desiree gave Kala a hug while the two exchanged a few words. When they broke apart, Kala handed her the baseball and took a few steps back.

"You ready bro?"

"Born ready." He said as he raised the bat up getting into position to play. Desiree threw the baseball at Ced as hard as she could. Ced swung with a fury as the ball exploded releasing a blue smoke making Ced shout out in joy as he dropped the bat and ran towards Kala giving her a hug raising her up off the ground. She giggled and smiled as she kissed his forehead while everyone around them started to cheer and laugh much like they were.

"We're having a boy!" Ced shouted as he put her down.

"Oh my god! A nephew!" Desiree exclaimed as she jumped up happy as well.

"A goddamn nephew!" Red said as he had his arms wrapped around the two girls he was taking home.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said.

 **A/N:** So, they're having a boy! Yay! I'm gonna do a mini time skip to the beginning of November to connect with similar events going on today. I will explain any changes or results that have happened in between then for this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28: Ambushed

***On-Screen Ced will be refered to as Ced and off-screen it will be Cedric or CJ just to give a distinction between the off-screen and on-screen moments.**

 **Friday, October 4** **th** **, 2019 – Los Angeles, California**

The WWE Intercontinental Champion fresh off his victory against Jaden Sennoa at Clash of Champions had finally returned after a brief vacation away from the Squared Circle. And tonight, he was ready for some completion but tonight was gonna usher in a new era in Smackdown history. Smackdown would be returning to Friday Nights and it would be live on Fox. And as the WWE Intercontinental Champion, it was a chance to prove himself once again.

CJ was laser focused as he made his way into the arena dressed in a grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath with black leather loafers. He had his Beats over his ears listening to _Kirk_ by DaBaby to get him in the mood for competition tonight. He walked straight into the locker room to get dressed for competition.

 **(!)**

Ced was walking through the halls with the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. He had frown on his face as he wore his black and blue wresting trunks with his black knee pads and his black boots with his black tape. He also wore his "Ced's Gonna Kill You" shirt. It was originally meant to taunt Jaden Sennoa as his cousin, Samoa Joe had a catchphrase that was remotely the same but surprisingly the shirt caught on even if it still wasn't his original idea.

He was walking until a familiar person caught his eyes making him smirk as he then walked over to him. As he stood behind, Paul Heyman who was smiling as he looked down at his phone while he could hear the fans booing in the arena. Ced cleared his throat making Paul turned around to see Ced. He turned around clearly annoyed by the Intercontinental Champion's presence.

"What do you want?" 

"Oh, nothing Paul. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. My name is Ced. And I am the WWE Intercontinental Champion and I'm also Smackdown's most dominant champion."

"Not for long because my client, Brock Lesnar will defeat Randy Orton to become your WWE Champion. Then he will be the most dominant champion on Smackdown." Ced smirked as he heard Paul say this making Paul frown.

"You see it's funny Paul. Brock was just competing for Raw's World Heavyweight Champion a few weeks ago and now he's jumped ship to compete for the WWE Championship. What's the matter Seth Rollins is too much for him now?" 

"Seth Rollins was not an issue. He simply caught my client by surprise and rather than give him what he wants. Besides Seth Rollins is no challenge to my client's fury now Randy Orton is more of a worthy challenger. A challenger that you will never be." 

"Your little insult don't hurt me Paul. Now if Brock Lesnar wants a challenger tell him to hit me up. I won't deny his challenge."

"If anyone here is gonna challenge Brock. It's gonna be me." said a voice making Ced turn his head to see Drew McIntyre walking into the shot with his briefcase.

"And what makes you think that you're a challenge. I mean let's be real, you can't even lace up my boots on a bad day."

"If you stepping into the ring with me, you're not gonna be able to even touch your boots."

"Well, let's put that to the test, shall we?" Ced said as he stood in Drew's face as the two men locked eyes while their fist clenched as they stared at each other with eyes full of anger.

"Funny thing, I got a message earlier from Triple H and he told me that tonight I get to make one special match for tonight. And tonight, you two men will be going one on one with each other."

"Have fun you two. And Ced if I were you, I would watch my back." Paul chuckled as he walked away while the two men kept their stare down going with neither one backing down.

 **(!)**

" **Gallantry (Defining Moments Remix)"**

The crowd immediately started to boo as they heard the music of The Scottich Psychopath start playing on the PA System. Drew walked out with his hair covering his face as he had his Money In The Bank in his hands. He snapped his head back as he rose the briefcase up in the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Ayr, Scotland. Weighing in at 265 Pounds. Drew McIntyre." Greg Hamilton announced as the crowd booed.

Drew then started to walk down the ramp with a smirk on his face. He climbed up onto the steps and looked around the arena before he entered the ring and rose his briefcase up in the air as his music faded off into the background. Drew stood there with a smirk on his face as he stood there staring at the stage.

Rather than hear Ced's music, live footage from backstage showed on the Titan Tron showing that Ced was heavily involved with a backstage brawl with Baron Corbin. He was incredible gifted athleticism wise and strength wise as he damn near rag dolled Ced against the crates. Ced got up to his feet and was ready to fight back. His shirt was half-way ripped and he was bleeding out of the nose.

"Come on!" Ced shouted as he ran towards him looking to hit him with a jumping strike but Baron caught him and slammed him down on the concrete with a Spinebuster. Ced laid there staring at the ceiling as he groaned in pain. Baron grabbed him and lifted him up into a powerbomb position as he ran towards the crate and dropped Ced on his back on the crates. Looking over at his destruction, he walked away with a smirk as bunch of referees and a medical team came running to the rescue. He looked on before a smirk formed on his face as he then turned around walked away from the carnage as Ced laid there groaning in pain.

 **(!)**

CJ laid on the medical table with an ice pack resting on his ribs as he stared up at the ceiling. He was in so much pain since that attack that was done on him by Baron Corbin. CJ groaned in pain as the Physician came walking into the room with a clipboard in his hands.

"Give me the news Doc." CJ said.

"Alright, I got your scans back and it looks like you have two cracked rips and you're lucky you almost ruptured a kidney. Given your medical history in the past, I recommend 3 weeks of rest and recovery. If you're smart, which you are, then you'll take the full 3 weeks." The Physician said before he then turned around and walked back out leaving CJ to lie there and stare at the ceiling in pain. Corbin didn't know yet but he just started a war.


	29. Chapter 29: Baby CJ Arrives

**Friday, October 11** **th** **, 2019 – Las Vegas, Nevada**

CJ walked into the arena filled with the pain of his injured ribs and his kidney. His concussion had wore off last week and even though, he was advised by the medical team to not be in attendance tonight, he was still here and he was ready for a fight. His body was telling him he wasn't but his mind was telling him to fight. One thing that his father used to tell him when he was little: "The true memory of a Champion is determined by his story as Champion". And tonight, he wanted the story to be a Champion who never backed down from a fight even if his body told him not to.

His body wasn't the only thing that was lacking tonight. His fashion sense was kinda lacking tonight. He was wearing black skinny jeans with black timberlands boots with a black leather jacket with one of his t-shirts on. He had his WWE Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder with his duffle bag. Underneath his shirt, his rips were tapped up and he was trying his best not to limp so that no one would notice what was wrong with him. But he couldn't do a very good to hide it because it caused him to walk a bit slower than he usually was.

"Aye, CJ, you good bro?" KC asked as he walked towards him. CJ took a deep breath making him groan before he shook his head.

"No, you not bro. I heard about last week, you ain't supposed to be here." GG said as he took the duffle bag off from CJ and carried it to help him out.

"Well, I am. So, deal with it and don't tell Paul. He'll send me home."

"That's really where your ass needs to be." KC said.

"Damn right." said a voice making CJ sigh. KC and GG both turned around slowly to see Paul looking on with an annoyed look.

"You two go take his stuff to the locker room; I'm going to have a talk with the Intercontinental Champion." KC and GG both walked away quickly as CJ turned groaning to talk to Paul.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" 

"I'm here for a fight. I want a fight tonight with Corbin."

"You're in no condition for any in-ring action tonight. I'm not risking your career by putting you in a match tonight." 

"It's not your call. It's mine. I have to take this match. I can't let his ass walk around flexing like a big shot 'cause he hurt me. Hell nah, I ain't letting his ass do that."

"You're wrong. It is my call. I would rather have you out for a few weeks then out for months. And if you go out there, then potentially you can cost us months. We have big plans for you at WrestleMania and I'm not gonna let you screw that up. I'm gonna allow you to go to the locker room and retrieve your things and security is gonna escort you to your car. And I don't want to see you in the builiding tonight. Or next week. You may not want to but your gonna take your full recovery." Paul said as CJ took a deep breath as he looked down at the ground before he looked back up at Paul and nodded.

"Fine. I'll leave. But trust me, I'm not done with him." CJ said as he walked away from Paul. Paul turned and watched as he walked away shaking his head.

"These young guys never understand that it's about the future and not just now." Paul said as he walked away.

 **(!)**

CJ sat at the red light in his Ford F-150 with a frown on his face. He was a bit irritated since he had gotten kicked out of the building by Paul. He understood that Paul was just looking out for his career but still it felt a bit personal or like they were protecting Corbin. Last week, it wasn't supposed to go the way it did, he was supposed to get attacked but not injured and he broke the rules and did it his way.

His attention was cut off when he heard his phone ring making him pick the phone up to see it was Kala. She was probably calling to check up on him since that last time he had text her. He had told her that he was coming to the hotel a little bit early. He swiped to the right accepting the phone call. 

"Hey baby. I'm on my way."

"CJ, My water broke!" She said into the phone.

"For real? That means-" He was saying btu she cut him off.

"The baby's coming!" She shouted.

"Alright hang tight, I'll be there in 5." He said as he then hung up the phone. He pulled around the car that in front of him and got into the turning lane. He waited until there were no cars that were gonna get in his way before he pressed on the gas and drove off.

 **(!)**

It was few hours later as CJ stood in the waiting room pacing around. He had brought Kala in about 2 hours ago and so far the doctors were with her, every so often checking to see if she was dilated enough to have the baby.

He was pretty nervous. For months he had been preparing for this moment but there was something about today that made him question his ability to be a father. His phone starting to ring making him pick it up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey son." 

"Hey dad."

"I heard the news. How you feeling?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. I'm in pain from getting my ass kicked last week but the pain's fading when I think about this moment. I'm nervous as hell dad. I'm not ready to be a dad."

"I remember I said the something thing when Desiree when born but I remembered something." 

"What?"

"I had a chance to rewrite the wrongs of my father and make a child that could embody everything that I ever wanted in my life. And I wasn't able to completelty be in her life because of her mother but when I had you, I could. Son, you're not alone on your journey. I'm gonna be here every step of the way."

"Thanks dad. My son is gonna be happy to have such a great grandfather."

"He better be. I'm gonna love his little ass." CJ chuckled as he looked down athe marble floors of the hospital.

"Excuse me sir, she's ready and she requested that you be there for the birth." A nurse said to CJ as he nodded along smiling.

"Dad, It's happening. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay love you son." Cedric Sr said as he hung up the phone. CJ sighed as he followed the nurse and walked through the doors to the mother of his child. After passing a few doors in the hallway, he made it to her while she laid on the bed. He looked at her and saw her face full of pain. He hated to see her like this but knew that it was a necessary part of the process.

He made a beeline towards her and kneeled next to her holding her hand as she moaned in pain.

"I'm so ready to get rid of this damn kid." She chuckled through the pain as he chuckled as well.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm here. I'm not letting you go through this alone." he said as he then kissed on her forehead.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I ask myself that about you everyday." He replied.

"Okay mom, you wanna give me a good push." The doctor said making CJ frown up as Kala then squeezed CJ's hand. She started to groan as more sweat came dripping down her face.

"Okay push a bit more. I'm starting to see the head." The doctor said as Kala then started to groan louder than before almost sounding like a scream of pain and agony. He started to squeeze her hand leeting her now that he was here and he was here for her.

"Good, Good, I just need one more push." The doctor said. Kala screamed out in agony as she pushed even more while squeezing CJ's hand even more while he looked on smiling as he heard the first cries of his new baby boy. Kala sighed in relief as a few tears started to come down her face while the nurse cut the umbilical cord while another nurse grabbed a blanket to wrap the little boy up in.

"Congratulations you two. You are the parents of a little boy. I'll give you guys a few minutes to think of a name." The nurse smiled as she handed the boy to Kala who cried as she held her son. The nurse then walked away and started to help the other nurse clean up.

"Oh my god, he's here. And he looks like you." Kala said looking down at her son with tears of joy.

"Look at my little boy, You did a good job baby." 

"No, we both did." She said making him smile. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I want to name him after you." She said making him chuckle and smile.

"it would be my honor for him to carry my name." 

"Do you want to hold him?" He nodded as she handed him his child. CJ cradled his childs head and looked down at him.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your dad."


	30. Chapter 30: NXT Ambush

**Friday, November 8** **th** **, 2019 – Manchester, England**

The current WWE Intercontinental Champion walked into the famous Manchester Arena. He was sporting his skinny blue distressed jeans with his red Manchester United soccer jersey with his "Cherry" Jordan 12 with blue jean jacket matching his jeans. He had his Rolex on his wrist with his Cuban link and Lion necklace around his neck. He wore his beats listening to the "Watch The Throne" album by Jay Z and Kanye West.

There was a smile on the face of CJ that couldn't be erased but if you were a man in his shoes, you would feel the same way. He was lucky to be able to witness the birth of his son, Cedric Harvey III. In the month that CJ did spend with his son, he was there to be with his son. He now understood how his father felt when he first had a kid. He now understood the father-child connection. He was more grateful for his parents now.

His thoughts were cut off when he saw Kenneth Crawford sitting on top of a crate next to Gary Gordon while they both were shouting at their phones.

"What in the blue hell are you two shouting about?" 

"We been playing Bianca in Crazy 8 for the past 2 days and we have failed to get a win not once."

"She hacked the game." 

"Maybe the she didn't hack the game but you two are just simply bad at it."

"I don't think that's the case."

"How about we add you in and you witness firsthand what we're talking about?"

"Nah, I'm good bro, I'm gonna check up with you guys later."

"Aight G, We might go out so keep an eye out."

"Aight, I'll see."

CJ started to walk into the locker room until he heard someone yell out his name. He turned his head to see his boss Paul Levesque walking towards him.

"I'm glad I caught you. Listen after your dressed I need you in my office. Vince is gonna be there and we're gonna negotiate your contract tonight."

"Alright give me like 20 minutes and I'll be there."

"Alright."

CJ walked into the locker room while Paul walked away.

 **(!)**

After a few minutes in the locker room, CJ walked into the office in his black boots, knee pads wrist tape and black trunks that featured a roaring lion head on the back in white with a red outline with his ring name on the front in white with a red outline. He had the WWE Intercontinental Championship was placed on his shoulder as it's proud champion.

"Welcome in Ced, there's someone who wants to meet you. This is Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the Chairman and CEO as well as the genius behind the WWE." Hunter said as Vince McMahon walked towards CJ and offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I've seen great things from you." 

"The pleasure's all mine sir. It's an honor." For the first time in his life, CJ was standing next to the CEO and Chairman of WWE. The man who made the company popular in the first place. Without his brains and pure desire to thrive and expand, the WWE would not be in the position it was today at the top of the Wrestling world.

"Alright let's take a seat to discuss your contract." Vince said as he let go of CJ's hand and walked over to the desk to take a seat while CJ took a seat across from Vince and Paul sat on the couch looking on between the two.

"Now, the terms of this contract were suggested to me by Paul and I hope you like the terms." Vince said as he handed CJ the folder that contained a possible new contract. He opened it and looked down at the contract looking at the terms and the numbers.

"I appreciate the offer but I have a few things that I want to change." 

"Alright, what can we change?" Vince grunted as he sat back into his seat. Paul exhaled as he ran a hand over his beard.

"First things first, the WWE does not own Ced. They don't own the name, they don't own the gimmick, they don't own the logo anything Ced related this company does not own. Ced isn't just a brand. It's me. It's my name and legacy. It's what allows me to put food on my sons table and clothes on his back. The same way that you are about the McMahon name is the same way I am about mine. Another thing, Travel accommodations. Look, I got covered when it comes to road travel, I can cover my own gas and my car but I want my flights paid for. I don't need all of that boujee crap, I can just take a Business class flight and I'll be fine. I want 25% of my merchandise sales and I want an extra bonus for every main event that I'm in. Now I have one more request, God forbid but if I were to die. I want to make sure that my family gets the guaranteed money in this contract." CJ said as he looked into Vince's eyes showing a sign of respect. Vince nodded along as he then looked at Paul who nodded his head along as well.

"I like this kid. Give me a day or two to get a new contract written up and you will have everything that you have wished for. It was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing what you do in the future." Vince said as he stood up and shook hands with CJ before walking out of the room.

"You just got that approval, which means you're gonna be the man in the upcoming years." 

"What?"

"There are few men in today's WWE who can shake Vince McMahon and get away with it and you're one of them. You just got your golden stamp of approval which means in a few years Vince McMahon will be looking to push you. Consider yourself Lucky. Now go out there tonight and do what you do best." 

"You got it."

 **(!)**

" **Icon" Plays**

The fans in the Mancher Arena erupted as the WWE Intercontinental Champion was appearing live on Smackdown for the first time since Baron Corbin tried his best to injure him. Ced walked out onto the stage as the lights were going around in a random array of colors. He had the "Ced's Gonna Kill Ya" shirt on as he looked around in the arena. He raised Championship up in the air as the fans cheered. He lowered the Championship and then started to walk down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as he went along. Once he got to the ringside area, he walked around to the steel steps and walked up the steps before stepping into the ring and walking to the turnbuckle. He raised his title proudly looking around into the crowd.

" **Icon" Stops**

Ced smirked as he then jumped down from the turnbuckle and walked over to the ropes as he was handed a microphone from the ringside crew.

"Manchester, It's been a while." Ced said into the mic as the fans cheered while he walked around the ring looking into the crowd.

"About a year ago, I was kicking ass in the main event of a PPV titled The Manchester Massacre." He was interrupted as the fans cheered cutting him off making him smile.

"Oh yeah and fast forward to now and here I stand back in the center of the ring in Manchester as the WWE Intercontinental Champion." A few more cheers came from the fans.

"And since I've been the champion there have been a lot fo guys who have been trying to take this away from me. There's been a giant target on my back and as much as I welcome the competition and the challenge, what I don't like is the sneak attacks from a guy who thinks that because he won King of the Ring that he's actually a king and his name is Baron Corbin. First off, let's get one thing straight Corbin, you only became King of the Ring because I wasn't in the tournament because I was too busy taking this title and defending against a World Class Athlete like Jaden Sennoa. While you were busy facing guys like Chad Gable, who is an amazing athlete and no offense to his in-ring skill but let's just be real, he ain't me." 

"Now-" Ced was saying but the sound of Baron Corbin's music cut him off making exhale.

" **I Bring The Darkness" Hits**

Corbin walked out onto the stage with a look of annoyance as he had his cape, crown and scepter in his posssession with a microphone.

" **I Bring The Darkness" Stops**

"Ced, Ced, Ced. You see this is why I attacked you from behind weeks ago. I was trying to shut you up and show you who the real King is here on Friday Night Smackdown."

"Well, You've done a terrible job if you were trying to shut me up. Now why don't I return the favor tonight and shut you up and show you who the real King is here tonight in the middle of this ring." Ced said on the mic as the fans cheered for that. Baron started to chuckle while he shook his head and looked on,

"Typical. Just typical of you. You always come out here prancing around like you run the place and then you go around making empty challenges. Ced don't forget that I put your ass on the shelf. I broke you. I beat you like nobody else has done in the WWE. I made you my bitch." Corbin said on the mic making the crowd boo.

"Your right, you did put me on the sehlf but you ain't break me. All you did was anger me even more. And tonight I'm taking that anger on you in the center of the ring."

"Ced, if I were you, I would stop while I'm ahead. I wouldn't want to be put back on the shelf."

"I'd like to see you try." Ced said as he threw the mic down on the mat. He took the title off his shoulder and handed it to the stage crew at the ringside before he took off his shirt and threw it off into the crowd.

"Come On!" Ced shouted as he pointed up on the stage.

"Remember you asked for this." Corbin said as he dropped the mic and took off his crown and cape before he ran down the ramp sliding up under the bottom rope. As he slid under the bottom rope, he immediately started to trade blows with Ced as a referee came running down the ramp to get a match in order. Ced had Corbin slouching in the corner as he continued to pile in the right hands that is until the referee pulled Ced off.

The referee rang the bell as Ced looked on with a frown.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced walked towards Corbin only for Corbin to grab him by the neck and throw him off into the corner. Corbin started to pile in the right hands to Ced that is until the referee pulled him off. Corbin pushed him out of the way and ran towards Ced looking to clothesline him but Ced moved out of the way allowing Corbin to crash into turnbuckle chest first. Ced stood behind waiting for Corbin to turn around before he jumped up planting a nice vertical dropkick on The King of the Ring winner.

Ced quickly into the cover.

1, Kick out at 1 by Corbin. Ced with a stiff kick to the back of Corbin dropping him down on his back. Ced raking the fist across the head of Corbin with a fist drop. Corbin forces himself up to his feet as he clutches his head while Ced backed up into the ropes and as he rebounded off the ropes, he ran towards Corbin jumping up to hit him with a well-placed High Knee to the face of Corbin backing him up into the ropes this time. Ced ran towards him looking to clothesline him over the ropes but Corbin reversed it and back-back dropped him over the ropes but luckily Ced held onto the ropes and pulled himself up onto the apron and Corbin stumbled onto the center of the ring. Ced quickly climbed up the turnbuckle before he tried to jumped off with a Double Axe Handle but Corbin caught him with a forearm putting him flat on his back. Corbin gaining some much-needed separation backed up against the ropes and leaned their regaining his focus.

The current King of the Ring smirked as he then grabbed Ced by the head and neck and lifted him up before he threw him into the turnbuckle pad using as much strength as he could. Ced's chest crashed up against the turnbuckle pad making him fallback in pain holding his chest. Corbin chuckled as he went through the ropes and walked around to the ring post grabbing both of Ced's legs and pulled him closer to the LED post as his groin collided with the LED post making him groan out in pain. Baron Corbin not looking to give up his offense grabbed Ced and paced his head onto the bottom rope putting him in the perfect position for a stiff boot to the side of the head. Ced fell on his back in the ring while Corbin arrogantly stood on the outside raising his arms as if he had already won on the match. Corbin rolled back into the corner and covered Ced.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ced.

"Do your job!" Corbin shouted at the referee who was telling Corbin that it was a 2. Ced had crawled over to the ropes and used them to help lift himself back up to his feet. Corbin ran towards Ced looking for a clothesline but Ced ducked it and went to the ropes and when he came back, he jumped up and collided with Corbin with a jumping clothesline. Both men popped back up as Ced backed up into the ropes and hit Corbin with another jumping clothesline as the fans cheered. The Intercontinental Champion quickly back up to his feet as Corbin followed. Ced threw Corbin into the corner but Corbin slid under the bottom rope and slid back under the bottom rope and ran towards Ced only to be put down with a Spinebuster.

Ced with the hook of the leg.

1...

2, kick out at 2 by Ced. Ced got up to his feet and looked down at Baron Corbin. He grabbed him by the head and neck and lifted him up to his feet. Corbin had pushed Ced into the ropes and as he rebounded off, Corbin caught him with the Deep Six putting him flat on his back.

Corbin into the cover.

1...

2...

And just as the referee's hand was about to come down Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Kyle O'Rielly, Bobby Fish all came rushing down the ramp to slid into the ring and pounce on both men.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

The fans booed as both Corbin and Ced were both being attacked. Corbin was the first one up to his feet as Cole and O'Reily were hitting him with clubbing blows to the back before they threw him into the LED post making him collide shoulder first with the post. Fish and Strong were stomping down on the Intercontinental Champion.

"Get him up!" Strong shouted at Fish as he backed up into the corner while Cole and O'Reily continued the abuse on Corbin. Bobby Fish lifted Ced up to his feet and threw him towards the corner as Roderick Strong came running towards him to hit him the Sick Kick laying him out in the center of the ring.

Roderick Strong then walked over to Ced and stood over him raising the NXT North American Title with a smirk on his face.


	31. Chapter 31: Joining NXT?

**Friday, November 15** **th** **, 2019 – Philidelphia, Pennsylvania**

Cedric Harvey Jr AKA Ced walked into the Wells Fargo Center. He had the title on his shoulder as he wore his "Ced's Gonna Kill Ya" shirt with some skinny black jeans with his "Obsidian" Air Uptempo 96s. He had Lion chain around his neck. He wore his beats listening to the "Championships" by Meek Mill.

Cedric had a frown on his face obviously deep in thought about the night. Last week on Smackdown, his match with Corbin was interrupted by the Undisputed Era who decided to include Cedric into their war with the WWE. And now they have made it his war.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

Ced walked onto the stage with the title in his grasp. He had a frown on his face as the lights were going on in a different array of colors. Ced raised the title up into the air as the fans cheered. He then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans with his free hand. Once he reached the ringside area, he climbed up onto the paron and took a mic and entered the ring.

" **Icon" Stops**

"Last week, I attempted to step foot inside this ring with the man who believe that he broke me, Baron Corbin. Corbin just like I said last week, you didn't break me. The only that you did was anger me. And I attempted to take that anger out on you personally but thanks to the Undisputed Era, I was unsuccessful."

"Two weeks ago, NXT attempted to take over the WWE starting with Smackdown. And I believed that somehow, that takeover had nothing to do with me. It was your war with Smackdown, not me. I had a different war in my mind, a war with Baron Corbin where I would prove to him and everyone else, that I am the one true King here in the WWE. But you see The Undisputed Era brought into this war when they attacked me."

"To NXT, Let the record show that right here, right now in Philidelphia." Ced said as the WWE Universe cheered.

"I am declaring wa-" He was saying but the music of WWE COO interrupted him.

" **King of Kings" by Motorhead Hits**

Ced turned his head and looked up at the stage as Triple H walked out onto the stage in his suit with a microphone in his hand.

" **King of Kings" Fades**

"Ced, Let's not make a bad decision here. For the record, I never approved of the Undisputed Era's attack on you last week, I gave specific instructions for them not to lay a finger on you." Triple H said as he walked down the ramp and entered te ring.

"Really? You expect me to believe that."

"It's the truth. Why would I lie to the most valuable asset in not only the WWE, but also NXT. Think about it, if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be here and you damn sure wouldn't be standing here with the WWE intercontinental Championship. You'd off somewhere wrestling overseas wondering if you could ever get in the big leagues. You were a shark swimming in a teeny-tiny pond of bass. You were the World Champion of a company no one had even heard off. You were a world-class athlete wasting your talents on jobbers that couldn't cut on Tough Enough." 

"And then I scouted you. I saw your talents way before anybody else did and you wanna know what I did? I made you a star. I put you in NXT, where you thrived. And in your first ever match in NXT, you won the NXT North American Championship. And it was because of me. You then started to climb the ranks, you got yourself an NXT title match. And when you lost, you tucked your tail your legs and you took your ball and disappeared for 4 months. Then you return here on the main roster and win the Intercontinental Championship and think all of sudden, that you're bigger than this. Newsflash, NXT made you the star that you are. NXT is the hottest brand, now, then and forever. There is no other brand in the entire world better than NXT."

"And you sir, are one of the best athletes in WWE. Why not surround yourself with other world class athletes? So Ced, I'm extending the olive branch. Come home. Come home to NXT, where you belong. Come home to NXT and I'll make you immortal." Triple H said on the mic as the fans started to boo. Ced looked around the arena searching for an answer from the WWE Universe.

"Let me stop you right there, you're wrong, I'm not one of the best, I am the best. And if you don't believe it then I will show you every single day for the rest of my career. And Hunter, I appreciate the offer but I can't give you the answer right now. But I can give it to you on NXT on Wednesday Night."

"I look forward to your decision. And make sure it's the right one."

" **King of Kings" Plays**

Triple H's music played on the PA system as he smirked at Ced while he exited the ring. Ced took a deep breath and looked down at his title collecting his thoughts after hearing what Triple H had to say.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

 **Sunday, November 17** **th** **, 2019 – Charlotte, NC**

Cedric walked up to his doorstep with a smile on his face. He was finally home. He was home to his son and mother of his child and girlfriend. Ever since his son was born, all Cedric wanted to do was be at home. He didn't want to miss the moments where his son would grow. He knew he would in the future but he had to get some of those moments while he can. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and proceeded to walk in.

"Babe, I'm home!" Cedric shouted as he dropped his bags at the door.

"In the living room!" He heard Kalani shout back. He walked to the living room and walked to the living room of his home. He saw Kalani standing up rocking their son to sleep. She looked up at him and smiled as he saw her holding their boy. He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. A few minutes of the rocking motion, he drifted off to sleep. Cedric took him from her and walked out of the room to go put him down in his crib. A few minutes later, he came walking back into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses while Kalani had taken a seat on the couch. He took a seat down on the couch as well and poured them both a glass of wine. As he handed her the glass, she turned and leaned up against the side of the couch as she then placed her feet in his lap relaxing herself as he took a sip of his wine.

"Tough day?" He asked as he placed his wine glass down on the table and began to massage Kalani's feet.

"Yeah, you could say that, I had to rebook my fashion show to debut my return catalog. Instead of having it in two weeks, I'm gonna have to wait till January pushing my calendar back a bit."

"Look on the bright side, you don't have to pressure yourself to reach a deadline. You got more time to prepare and perfect your designs. That is true and then I'll have more time to find Lil CJ a babysitter."

"And if it's not interfering with the rumble, I can go. See everything works out for the best."

"Since when were you so hopeful?" She chuckled.

"Since I had time to count my blessings. I have a beautiful woman at home, I have a home, I have a career that I love, I had a beautiful family and I have that beautiful boy upstairs."

"We are blessed."

"Very."

"And speaking of which, I think you should give me a blessing and cook tonight."

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." He chuckled as she moved her feet as he got up to his feet and grabbed his glass as he then walked to the kitchen.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

 **Wednesday, November 20** **th** **, 2019 – Winter Park, FL**

Cedric had to admit, he was absolutely excited to be back on NXT. It had been a while since he had been in Full Sail and the vibes that he was getting in the arena was giving him all the energy he needed. Tonight, was about business as Survivor Series was 4 days away and the question on everybody's mind was what side does Ced stand on? Is he on the side of NXT or Smackdown?

Cedric walked into Full Sail wearing his skinny blue moto jeans with his Jordan "Olympic" 7s with his Jordan "9" Olympic jersey. He had the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder as he walked through the hallways looking around as the memories started to run through his mind

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Plays**

The NXT Universe cheered loudly as Ced walked out onto the stage with a smile on his face. He smirked as he then raised the title up in the air as he looked around at the corwd. He then lowered the title and started to walk down the ramp staring into the ring where Triple H and Roderick Strong stood in the ring. Ced walked up into the steel steps and entered the ring grabbing a mic as his music faded.

" **Icon" Fades**

Ced put the mic up to his mouth looking to speak but the NXT Universe cut him off with their cheering. He looked around at the crowd as smile appeared on his face.

"I bet you don't get that type of crowd participation on SmackDown." Triple H said as Ced chuckled.

"Ced, you know why we're here. We want you to join the winning team. Join NXT in the war against SmackDown and Raw and I can make it worth your time. Like I said before, NXT made you. I made you. Come home where you belong."

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear. You didn't make Ced. They didn't make Ced." The Intercontinental Champion said on the mic as the crowd gave him a little boo. "That little boy that sat at home dreaming about getting here to this point created Ced. 6-year-old Cedric Harvey Jr created Ced. And it's because of that 6-year-old little bot that I stand here before you, the WWE Intercontinental Champion."

"Now as much as I love being the WWE Intercontinental Champion, I have to wonder what would be like being the NXT North American Champion once again." Ced said as he looked at the title on Roderick Strong's shoulder. Roddy started to step towards Ced but Triple H stopped him in his tracks.

"Roderick, I'm gonna need you to stand down or leave the ring. I am trying to ensure the future of NXT." Triple H said speaking to Roderick Strong as he then turned to Ced.

"That's what you want. A NXT North American Championship match, you got it." 

"Oh that's not all Hunter. I want a private locker room." 

"Done."

"I'm not finished yet. I want a jet and not your jet. I want a Drake type jet. I want it to have Ced on it. I want people to know when I'm flying in." Hunter sighed as he shook his head.

"I'll talk to Vince and see what I can do but I'll try my best to get you what you want."

"And I have three more requests. I want my face all of the place. I want to see my face on the commercials, billboards, the trucks in the parking lot, the posters, everywhere. I want to be the star of NXT like I know I am. And I want a Royce. You know the Rolls Royce and not the cheap one. I want to the fancy one. And last but not least, I'm gonna need to take your balls out of Stephanie's pocket and be the man that I know you are. I need you to be the cruel, ruthless son of a bitch that I grew up watching if we are going to win."

"If you wanna win then you have picked the right place to do so." Triple H said as he held his hand for Ced to shake. Ced walked towards Hunter who gave him a smirk. Ced chuckled as he then lost his smile and lifted his foot to kick Hunter with a low-blow.

"Hunter, I never intended on joining NXT. And if you think you're in pain now just wait till Survivor Series when I destroy NXT." And just as Ced finished up on the mic several members of the NXT locker room came running down the ramp as he exited the ring and hopped over the barricade running into the crowd as the locker room chased after him.


	32. Chapter 32: Survior Series 2019

***Let me remind you that this is completely fiction and is an AU so there are certain things that will happen in this story that might not happen in the wrestling world or endorsements may not happen in the wrestling world. And also like I stated this is an AU so things will be different from those in real life.**

 **Sunday, November 24** **th** **, 2019 – Rosemont, Illinois**

 **10-Team Interbrand Battle Royale**

 **Interbrand Triple Threat for Cruiserweight Championship**

 **Akira Tozawa (Raw) vs Kalisto (SmackDown) vs Lio Rush (c/NXT)**

 **Champions Triple Threat Tag Team**

 **The Usos (Raw) vs The Undisputed Era (NXT) vs The New Day (SmackDown)**

 **5-on-5-on-5 Women's Survivor Series Triple Threat**

 **Team NXT vs Team Raw vs Team SmackDown**

 **Champions Triple Threat**

 **Ced (SmackDown) vs Ricochet (Raw) vs Roderick Strong (NXT)**

 **NXT Championship**

 **Pete Dunne vs Adam Cole (c)**

 **World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Seth Rollins (c) vs "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt**

 **5-on-5-on-5 Men's Survivor Series Triple Threat**

 **Team Raw vs Team NXT vs Team SmackDown**

 **No Holds Barred for WWE Championship**

 **Brock Lesnar vs Drew McIntrye (c)**

 **Champions Triple Threat Match**

 **Shayne Baszler (NXT) vs Bayley (SmackDown) vs Becky Lynch (Raw)**

Today was the 33rd annual Survivor Series and tonight it was set live in the sold-out All-State Arena. And tonight, it was gonna be a battle to hopefully end the war. The war between NXT, Raw and Smackdown with each brand looking for complete brand supremacy. Champions would battle Champion. Teams against Teams with each one vying for dominance.

The WWE Intercontinental Champion walked into the All-State Arena wearing a blue SmackDown t-shirt with his retro Air Jordan 1 "Game Royal" OG with black skinny jeans with his diamond Rolex with his Cuban link and lion chain. He had a brown leather backpack on his back with a matching duffle bag with his beats over his ears listening to Drake.

 _I'm upset, fifty thousand on my head is disresp-"_ Ced was singing along to the Drake song, "I'm Upset" until he heard someone call his name making him turn his head to see WWE United States Champion, Ricochet AKA Trevor Mann.

"Man, you gotta stop doing this." Trevor joked as he dapped up Ced while the two shared a chuckle with each other. Trevor already stood dressed in his ring gear.

"Stop doing what?"

"This superstar look." As Trevor replied, Ced started to chuckle once again. "Like you making the way I dress look like shit. Like you gotta make a decision, are you a drippy NBA player or are you a pro wrestler?" Trevor joked.

"Why can't I just be a drippy wrestler?" 

"Man, you're something else. Kala at home?"

"Yeah, she's at home with lil baby CJ right now."

"So how is it? Being a father, I mean."

"It's the greatest thing in the world. I'm truly blessed to have him. And to have Kala, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I look at him and I see hope, innocence and pure happiness staring back at me."

"You see what happens when you listen to me."

"If I remember correctly, you were telling me to continue to go out with Annalise."

"Shush, that's old news and I don't remember it that way."

"Man, I'm about to go on to the locker room, I'll catch-up with you in a few." 

"Alright man." And with that, Ced moved on to the locker room to get dressed for the night. Tonight, his ring ear was gonna match his Jordan 1s. His attire for the night was black boots, knee pads and tape with blue ring trunks with his ring name in white with a black outline and the lion on the back of his trunks had the same color blocking. His attire was completely dedicated to SmackDown as he showed his support and vowed that he would get a victory.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

The beautiful Kayla Braxton stood backstage at Survivor Series in the interview area sporting a yellow silk top and yellow slacks to match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest, The WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced." Kayla said as Ced walked into the camera shot while the fans started to cheer loudly as Ced walked into the camera shot sporting his gear and a SmackDown t-shirt.

"Ced, Tonight you face NXT North American Champion, Roderick Strong and WWE United States Champion, Ricochet in a Triple Threat match. What are your thoughts heading into what some would call a war?" Kayla said as she put the mic up to his mouth.

"First off, Kayla it feels great to be here in Rosemont, Illinois. We're just 30 minutes away from the place that has some of the best pizza in the world and yes, I am talking about Chicago-style, deep dish. Secondly, Kayla, Kayla, Kayla. You're on a brand of winners and as winners, we do not wear the colors of the opposition. So, Kayla, here's what I want you to do. After the show tonight, I want you to take this. I want you to take it off. Take it all off and burn it. Burn it all. And if you need help, you know exactly where to find me." He said as he winked at her then turned his head to the camera.

"And now for Ricochet and Roderick Strong. Roddy, Roddy, Roddy. This is the first time that we have ever been in the same ring together. You stand as the NXT North American Champion and in the days that you have been champion, you have done absolutely nothing. Ever one has been begging. Begging for me to come back and kick your ass and then I find out from a little birdie in the back that you've been running your damn mouth talking about how you're the better champion, tonight we're gonna find out who the dominant champion is. And Ricochet, don't think I forgot about you. Last time we locked it up, it was me who walked out as the winner and walked out as the NXT North American Champion and since then you've been looking to rewrite history and finally get a victory over me. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not any night. And tonight, I'm gonna make history repeat itself." Ced said as he walked out of the camera shot while the fans cheered and as Kayla had watched as he walked away.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

"And their opponent, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced!" Greg Hamilton announced

The last participant in the Triple Threat match had arrived. The WWE Intercontinental Champion walked out onto the stage as the WWE Universe cheered for him. He had a smirk on his face as he looked around before looking over to the championship title on his shoulder. He raised the title up in the air as he then spit out his water in a mist and started to walked down the ramp locking eyes with Roderick Strong and Ricochet. Once he reached the ringside area, he walked up the steps and entered the ring and walked to the turnbuckle and hopped up onto the middle rope. He hit his pose as the fans were taking pictures of him as he saw the various flashes of lights. Once he hopped down, he turned to look at his opponents who were starring holes into his soul. Ced handed the title off to the referee who then handed it off to the ring crew as he was ready to get this match underway.

" **Icon" Stops**

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced took off his SmackDown shirt and held it in his hand as all three men walked towards the center of the ring to talk their trash. Ricochet and Ced both looked at each other shrugging their shoulders as he threw the shirt into the face of Roderick Strong providing them with a distraction allowing both men to kick Roderick Strong in the gut making him back up into the corner as both men were not looking to give up their chance at offense and walked towards him in the corner hitting him with a clubbing blows until Ced took a few steps back while Ricochet grabbed Roderick and threw him into Ced who kicked him in the face with big boot knocking him down on his back. Ced grabbed Roderick and threw him into the steel ring post as Roderick then fell off onto ring apron before he fell off the apron onto the ground.

Ricochet took this chance and stood behind Ced grabbing him with a school boy roll-up.

1...

2, Ced kicked out as Ricochet had gotten up to his feet and backed up as he stood with a smirk as Ced had gotten onto a knee and stared across the ring at one of his rivals. Ced had gotten up to his feet and look at Ricochet as the two talked trash to one another.

Ced and Ricochet circled around the ring talking their trash to one another as they both ran towards each other looking for strikes as Ced was looking for a clothesline but Ricochet ducked it and went to the ropes. Ricochet hopped off the ropes with a springboard looking to catch Ced with a moonsault but Ced moved out of the way and when Ricochet landed on his feet and Ced rebounded off the ropes knocking him down with a back elbow to the jaw sending him crashing down to the mat. And just as Ricochet fell down to the mat, Roderick Strong came running back in and hit Ced in the spine with a running knee to the spine knocking him out of the ring.

Roderick took this chance and grabbed Ricochet and smashed Ricochet's face into the turnbuckle pad before he started his relentless assault stomping down on the abdomen of Ricochet. Roddy grabbed Ricochet and dragged him out of the corner lifting him up and dropping him with a Butterfly slam into the cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ricochet. During this time, The SmackDown Superstar had gotten onto the ring apron. Roddy same this coming and walked towards Ced and was caught with a forearm but Roderick held onto the ropes and hopped up and caught Ced lacking with an enziguri knocking him back off the apron. Roderick ran to the ropes and when he rebounded off the ropes, he went through the top and middle rope hitting Ced with dropkick knocking him off his feet. Ricochet ran to the ropes and used his momentum to DIVE OVER THE TOP ROPE CRASHING INTO RODERICK STRONG.

The fans in the WWE Universe were standing up at full attention as they cheered along watching as the champions that people dubbed as the "midcard" champions. Ricochet was the only man who was up to his feet and grabbed Roderick Strong from the wreckage of bodies. Ricochet threw Roderick into the steel steps. Ricochet grabbed Roderick from the outside and threw him over the barricade into the crowd. Ricochet hopped up onto the barricade as Roderick had slowly gotten up to his feet. Ricochet JUMPED OFF THE BARRICADE INTO RICOCHET WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM THE BARRICADE.

During this time, Ced had gotten up to his feet and walked around the ring to the announce table. He waved his hand getting the crowd to move over as he got up top of the announce table.

"Air Ced!" The Intercontinental Champion yelled as he ran ontop of the two announce tables before he hopped onto the BARRICADE AND JUMPED OFF JUMPING INTO RICOCHET AND RODERICK STRONG WITH A CROSSBODY.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" The fans chanted along as they watched the replay up on the titan tron of the 6'3, 250-pound man flying through the air like a cruiserweight.

As the men continued to lay there a smile crept onto the face of both Ced and Ricochet as both men stared up at the ceiling. Ced was the first one to get up to his feet as he crawled over to the barricade and used it to get himself up to his feet. He walked over to his opponents and grabbed Roderick Strong from the ground and threw him over the barricade. The Intercontinental Champion turned around and started to walk to the WWE United States Champion who had gotten up to his feet and kicked Ced in the gut and DDT"ED HIM ON THE CONCRETE. Ced stared up at the ceiling dazed as Ricochet had gotten up to his feet and ran towards the barricade jumping up onto the barricade only for Roderick Strong who was up to his feet, to grab him by the feet and pulled him down as Ricochet's backed smacked off the mat.

The NXT North American Champion was the only man standing tall as everyone was feeling the effects of the physical Triple Threat match. Roderick grabbed Ricochet and threw him into the ring soon following after him waiting for Ricochet to get up to his feet. Roderick grabbed Ricochet and lifted him up in a side-slam like position before dropping over the extended knee making Ricochet groan in pain. Roderick with the hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ricochet. Roderick Strong back into the cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ricochet. Roderick Strong looked around at the WWE Universe as they cheered at Ricochet's resilency. Roderick Strong waited as Ricochet had gotten up to his feet in the corner as he held up the Undisputed Era sign in his hands. Roderick waited for Ricochet to get up to his feet and ran towards him looking for a sick kick but Ricochet had jumped up hitting Roderick in the mouth with a picture-perfect vertical dropkick making Roderick Strong crash back-first into the ropes. As he bounced off the ropes, Ricochet caught Roderick with a bicycle kick backing him up onto the ropes. Ricochet ran towards Roderick clotheslining him over the top rope onto the arena floor. The One and Only ran to the ropes and hopped over the top rope crashing onto the men with a TWISTING MOONSAULT PLANCHA LANDING ON THE NXT NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPION. The WWE Universe cheered as Ricochet landed on his feet and pointed into the crowd. He ran back into the ring and hopped up onto the second rope pointing up at the ceiling giving Ced the time he needed to run back into the ring and hopped up once the middle rope with Ricochet grabbing him putting him on his back of his neck with a German Suplex as he landed on the back of his neck and shoulders.

Ced turned his head and looked at Roderick Strong who was rising up on his feet. Ced ran to the ropes gaining momentum as he then jumped through the top and middle rope WITH A SUICIDE DIVE PUTTING RODERICK STRONG ON HIS BACK. Ced popped back up to his feet and ran into the ring as Ricochet was up on a knee. Ced went for a right hand but Ricochet ducked it and went to the ropes and when he rebounded off, he caught Ced with a hurricanrana putting him on his back. "The Future of Flight" kipped up to his feet and dropkicked Ced as he rose up to his feet putting him back down. Ricochet with the hook of the leg.

1...

2, Ced powers out at 2. Ced quickly made it up to his feet as Ricochet did the same. "The King" caught Ricochet with a uppercut that made him back up a bit and Ricochet came striking back with a discus lariat nearly knocking Ced out of his boots as he landed on his back. Ricochet looked around at the WWE Universe who were cheering franticly as these 3 men put their bodies on the line for their entertainment. Ricochet pointed to the turnbuckle as he walked to the corner and jumped up on the turnbuckle looking for the 630 but Roderick Strong had other plans as he grabbed Ricochet's foot causing him to drop onto the turnbuckle on his precious parts. Roderick took the opportunity and threw Ricochet off the turnbuckle before jumping over the top rope and running to the ropes. Ricochet rose up to his feet only to be met with a _SICK KICK_ from Roderick Strong. Roddy lifted Ricochet up to his feet and put him in a suplex like hold for the _END OF HEARTACHE._

Ced back up to his feet grabbed Roddy and spun him around before lifting him up onto his shoulders. Ced with the _DEATHBOMB_ on Roderick Strong. Ced hook of the leg.

1...

2...

3...

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

" **Icon" Plays**

"Here is your winner: Ced!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ced crawled over to the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up as the referee handed him his title. Ced raised his arm in the air in victory as he had earned a victory for Smackdown. He exited the ring and walked around the ring raising his arm.

 **Results:**

 **Interbrand Battle Royale winner: Dolph Ziggler and Robert Roode (SmackDown)**

 **Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat winner: Lio Rush (NXT)**

 **Champions Tag Team Triple Threat winner: The Usos (Raw)**

 **5-on-5-on-5 Women's Survivor Series Triple Threat winner: Team NXT**

 **Champions Triple Threat Winner: Ced (SmackDown)**

 **NXT Championship winner: Adam Cole**

 **World Heavyweight Championship winner: The Fiend**

 **5-on-5-on-5 Men's Survivor Series Triple Threat winner: Team SmackDown**

 **WWE Championship winner: Drew McIntyre**

 **Women's Champions Triple Threat Match winner: Shayna Baszler (NXT)**


	33. Chapter 33: Kiss the title goodbye

**Friday, November 29** **th** **, 2019 – Birmingham, Alabama**

It was just 5 days removed from Survivor Series where Raw, SmackDown and NXT all waged war against each other to compete for total brand dominance. Both SmackDown and NXT tied in their war with each side taking 3 victories each in their battles. A lot of people were interested in the Pay-Per-View and said that it might have been possibly one of the best WWE Pay-Per-Views of 2019.

The WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced walked into the Legacy Arena at The Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex with a smirk as he wore his gold and black shades with his "Ced's Gonna KIll Ya" shirt with his blue skinny jeans and "Zebra" Yeezys. He had the title on his shoulder as he had his brown leather bag on his back while he carried his matching duffle bag. He had his beats over his ears listening to his playlist as he got his mind right for tonight.

Tonight was his 110th day as the WWE Intercontinental Champion and for him to even make it that far as the Intercontinental Champion was something that made him proud and happy.

"Look at my boy, the champion." KC said as both him and Gary walked up to Ced, both dressed in their ring gear ready to compete tonight.

"Yeah, my boy a goat." Gary said.

"Nah, I ain't got there yet. Give me another 2 or 3 years and I'll be on that path." 

"Man, you kinda, already put yourself on that path. You were Jaden Sennoa's first loss and that guy was a freaking animal." 

"Yeah, he choked just about everybody out. I'm surprised he didn't choke you out."

"I know when he comes back that's gonna be the first thing, he wants to do. Knowing him, he probably would love to choke me out and get this back." 

"Well, in that case, you gotta show him who's ""The King" around here."

"Yeah, KC's right, Show him who's boss. Show him why you're the champion."

"Yo, y'all right. We'll see though. I"m gonna go to the locker room but I'll hit yall up later."

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced sat in the locker room with his iPhone in his hand scrolling through his Twitter until he saw a tweet shouting his club out making him smile as he retweeted the tweet. In the short amount of time that he had been in the WWE, he managed to increase his assets. He was making sure that just in case, he got injured and was never able to wrestle again, he still wanted a good source of income that could support him and his family. He owned 50% of a nightclub. He was running a fashion label with his babymama. There was a lot of stuff going on in his life and at the center of was WWE.

He was starting to gain some notoriety because of his WWE career. His Instagram had rose up from 2.5 million followers to 3.2 million. He even signed himself a new WWE contract for a few years with a contract making money up in the 7 figures. With his contract, it cemented his status as a young top star. His career so far had given him a lot and it had given him something to be extremely happy about. He was a 1-time NXT North American Champion and 1-time Intercontinental Champion, for a guy that had been in the WWE for a year, it was something great.

There was a knock on the door breaking his concentration. He looked up at the door to see Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado AKA Sasha Banks at the door.

"They're ready for you out there."

"Okay, Thanks Mercedes." He said as he contiinued to stare at the ground.

"Alright, I've been around long enough to know that you're never this quiet. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel weird. I feel like somethings gonna happen tonight. I have this feeling in my gut that something's about to happen. I feel like tonight might be my last night as Champion."

"Why do you say that?" 

"I don't know I just have a gut feeling." 

"Well, if you do, look at it like this. You can go get your title back and be a 2-time Champion which looks better on your resume. And you can buy me ice cream." 

"Okay, I see the 2-time thing but where does ice cream fit in this?" 

"Because we haven't hung out in a while and I want ice cream." Both Ced and Mercedes started to chuckle.

"And tell baby CJ that Auntie Mercy says hi."

"What is with everyone claiming to be my baby's Uncle and Aunt here?"

"Ced, when you have a baby in WWE, that baby becomes part of the family." Ced shook his head while he stood up and grabbed his title and followed Mercedes out of the door.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

"Please, Welcome the WWE Intercontinental Champion." Greg Hamilton announced as Ced walked out ontot he stage while they lights went on in their usual array of different colors.

He raised the Championship up in the air as he spit out war in a mist as the WWE Universe cheered. He then walked down the ramp leading to the ringside area. He walked around to the steps and walked up the steps and entered the ring, making a beeline to the corner where he hopped up on the turnbuckle and raised his championship up in the air before hopped down and waked over to the ropes to grab a mic from the stage crew.

" **Icon" Fades**

"Birmingham, Welcome to the Ced Show, SmackDown." Ced said on the mic as the fans in the arena cheered for him making him smile.

"And we are just 5 days removed from the 33rd annual Survivor Series where I did what I said, I was going to do and I took Ricochet and Roderick Strong to battle and I walked out the victor just like I said I was. But I'm not the only guy from SmackDown that guaranteed a victory in the war with both Raw and NXT. Nah, we gotta thank Roman Reigns and Bobby Roode and Dolph Ziggler securing a victory and holding down the fort. Now, I recognize that The New Day, Bayley and Kalisto all tried their luck and weren't able to succeed and no one blames that for that, they tried which all anybody can." 

"But now that Survivor Series is over, allow me to switch over and focus on the one man that I didn't forget about, Baron Corb-" Ced was saying but was cut off by the music of WWE COO, Triple H.

" **King of Kings" Plays**

Triple H walked out onto the stage in his suit with a microphone in his hands. He had a smirk on his face as he put the mic up to his mouth up to his music faded.

" **King of Kings" Fades**

"Ced allow me to be the first man to congratulate you on your victory at Survivor Series. I know it was no easy task, to beat one of the best that NXT has to offer but you did and granted if you two faced each other again, you're not defeating him again."

"Is that all you came out here to say?" Ced asked as he looked at Triple H with a frown.

"Nope, I came out here to give you a gift. An Intercontinental Championship title defense right now." Triple H said as a WWE Official came running down the ramp before sliding into the ring. Ced sighed as he chuckled.

"Against who? Roderick. Adam. You. I would love if you-" Ced was saying but A PAIR OF ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HIS NECK. IT WAS JADEN SENNOA. JADEN SENNOA HAD RETURNED AND LOCKED ON THE KONA KLUTCH.

"Ring the bell." Triple H ordered.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

The WWE Universe booed as Jaden Sennoa had locked on the Kona Klutch as he then wrapped his legs around him locking on a body scissors as well making sure that there was no chance of Ced getting out of the hold. Ced waved his arms around frantically as everything faded to black. The referee grabbed Ced's arm and raised it up in the air as the arena got quiet AS HIS ARM HAD DROPPED AS THE REFEREE CALLED FOR THE BELL. IT WAS OVER. CED WAS JUST PUT TO SLEEP AND JADEN SENNOA HAD REGAINED THE TITLE.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Intercontinental Champion, Jaden Sennoa!" Greg Hamilton announced as the music of Jaden Sennoa had played on the PA system.

" **Not Many (Remix)" by Scribe Plays**

Jaden smiled as he rose up to his feet and grabbed the Championship title that he had regained. He chuckled as he raised it up in the air as the WWE Universe booed while Triple H chuckled and clapped for Jaden Sennoa.


	34. Chapter 34: Royal Rumble 2020

**Sunday, January 26** **th** **, 2020 – Houston, TX**

 **Royal Rumble 2020:**

 **Sheamus vs Chad Gable**

 **WWE United States Championship**

 **Ricochet vs Andrade (c)**

 **WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **Jaden Sennoa (c) vs King Corbin**

 **30 Woman Royal Rumble Match**

 **WWE SmackDown Women's Championship**

 **Lacey Evans vs Bayley (c)**

 **World Heavyweight Championship**

 **The Fiend (c) vs Rey Mysterio**

 **WWE Championship**

 **Drew McIntyre (c) vs Daniel Bryan**

 **Raw Women's Championship**

 **Asuka vs Becky Lynch ©**

 **Men's Royal Rumble Match**

Today was the 33rd Annual Royal Rumble event and it was live in Minute Maid Park in Houston, Texas. It was his first ever Royal Rumble event and tonight he would be coming back to the WWE after his brief hiatus from the WWE. He and Kalani had taken the time to relaunch their clothing line together. He had time to spend time with his son and his family. He had time to heal and recuperate and some time to invest in some businesses with Redd.

But tonight, it wasn't about what he did with his time away. It wasn't about any of that. Tonight, it was about returning to the WWE and sending a message to Jaden Sennoa. The message was that he was back and he wanted his title back. When Jaden Sennoa returned, it shocked Ced and the wrestling world. And when he took back the Intercontinental Championship, it was like he took a piece of Ced as well.

Ced was dressed in his Kobe Bryant #8 purple and gold Lakers jersey with his black skinny jeans with his "Laker" Jordan 13s on his feet. He had two gold Cuban links with one being longer than the other and he had a frown on his face as he had his beats over his ears listening to music to get himself in the mood for the night.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

The WWE Universe booed as Jaden Sennoa had the Kona Klutch locked on King Corbin with his arms wrapped around the neck and his legs in a body scissors locking up King Corbin. The referee grabbed Corbin's arm and lifted it up and watched as the arm dropped down to the mat. The referee called for the bell as Jaden released the hold.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion: Jaden Sennoa." Greg Hamilton announced.

" **Not Many (Remix)" by Scribe Plays**

Jaden Sennoa smiled as he got up to his feet as the referee gave him the title. Jaden snatched the title away from the referee and raised it up in the air as the fans went quiet. Jaden walked towards the ropes and grabbed a microphone from the ring crew and put it up to his mouth to talk.

" **Not Many (Remix)" Stops**

"Ever since I took back my Championship, I have been the most dominant superstar in all of the WWE. I have continued my Intercontinental Championship crusade and proved to everyone that I am the greatest Intercontinental Champion in the history of this company. I have beaten two men who have claimed to be the King, so I think I should go down at King Sennoa. I like the sound of that." 

"All Hail King Sennoa. All Hail King Sennoa. All Hail King-" Jaden was saying but was cut off by a certain theme song making his eyes go wide as he looked at the stage.

" **Icon" Hits**

The WWE Universe were all up on their feet cheering as they heard the music of former WWE Intercontinental Champion. Ced walked onto the stage looking around at the WWE Universe. He smirked as he spit out his water in a mist and walked down the ramp locking eyes with Jaden Sennoa. Ced slid under the bottom rope and hopped up to his feet.

" **Icon" Stops**

Jaden Sennoa went for a clothesline but Ced ducked it and went to the ropes. When he rebounded off, he took Jaden down with a SPEAR THAT DAMN NEAR CUT JADEN SENNOA IN HALF. Jaden Sennoa gasped for his breath as he laid there on the canvas gasping for the air that was knocked out of him. Ced turned his head to the Intercontinental Championship that was dropped and raised it up in the air with a frown as the fans cheered.

"I'm coming back for this." Ced said as then threw it down at Jaden Sennoa.

" **Icon" Plays**

Ced exited the ring walking up the ramp. He turned back and looked at Jaden Sennoa who was crawling to the ropes while staring back at Ced.

 **Chad Gable vs Sheamus Winner: Sheamus**

 **United States Championship Winner: Andrade**

 **Intercontinental Championship Winner: Jaden Sennoa**

 **30 Woman Royal Rumble Winner: Shayna Bazler**

 **SmackDown Women's Championship Winner: Bayley**

 **World Heavyweight Championship Winner: The Fiend**

 **WWE Championship Winner: Drew McIntyre**

 **Raw Women's Championship Winner: Becky Lynch**

 **Royal Rumble Winner: Roman Reigns**


	35. Chapter 35: Tag Team Champion?

**Friday, January 31** **st** **, 2020 – Tulsa, Oklahoma**

The Former WWE Intercontinental Champion, Ced walked into the BOK Center with a smile as he carried his baby boy, Baby CJ with his girlfriend at his side. He wore a Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt with some skinny black jeans and his "Hyper Royal" 13s. He had two gold Cuban link chains. He had a brown leather backpack on his back with a matching duffle bag.

Kala was matching Ced as she carried her brown leather purse and Baby CJ's bag on her back.

"Baby CJ this is where you're gonna work in the future." Ced said to his son with a prideful smile on his face. It was something about having his son here tonight that made Ced feel better. And not only having his son but to also have Kala backstage at SmackDown made everything just better.

"It won't be here unless he wants to. You can do anything you want son." Kala said kissing their 3-month-old baby on the cheek.

"And he wil, he's gonna run the world. Just like his mommy and daddy." Ced smiled as Kala then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwwwww." Ced heard as Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado walked towards him in her ring gear with Pamela Martinez.

"He's a chunky monkey." Pamela said giggling as Ced shook his head.

"Yeah, he is. Baby CJ, this is Auntie Pamela and Auntie Mercedes. They're your WWE family." Ced said as he gently handed his baby to Mercedes watching as she took him into his arms and cuddled him tightly and gently. The smile that was on Ced's face couldn't be wiped away as he watched his son and love of his life interact with his co-workers.

"Thank You." He said to Kala giving her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled as she looked at him.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

The man who attacked Jaden Sennoa at the Royal Rumble after his near 2-month disappearance walked out onto the stage. He wore a frown on his face as he looked around at the WWE Universe in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He walked down the ramp as the fans cheered him. He walked up the steps up onto the apron and entered the ring making his way to the corner to hop up on the turnbuckle and do his pose. He hopped up and was handed a mic by the ring crew as his music faded off into the background.

" **Icon" Fades**

"This past Sunday at the Royal Rumble, you all witnessed me return once again to the WWE. Before that I was laid out in the center of the ring staring up at the ceiling after I lost the Intercontinental Championship by Jaden Sennoa. Now I'm not gonna make any excuses because let's be real, this is the WWE this type of shit happens every damn day and it just so happens that it happened to me and in a moment of weakness, Jaden Sennoa struck and he took back what he claimed to be rightfully his in the first place but Jaden that's where you were wrong. That title wasn't yours; it was there's." Ced said as he pointed to the WWE Universe getting them to cheer.

"That title has always belonged to the hardest worker in the room, the workhorse of the WWE and Jaden that's ain't you. Jaden the only reason that you remained the Intercontinental Champion is because I was too embarrassed to come back and take it but there was a certain someone who motivated me enough to come back and get what's mine. Jaden, you didn't have to wake up and see the look on your son's face as he stares up at you and he sees-" Ced was saying until Jaden Sennoa's music cut him off.

" **Not Many (Remix)" by Scribe Hits**

Jaden Sennoa came onto the stage with a smirk on his face with the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder with a mic in his other hand. 

" **Not Many" Fades**

Ced, Ced, Ced, Please not another one of these promos. You cut out here talking on and on about your son and while to some it may be cute but to others, it's pathetic." Jaden said as the fans booed him while he climbed up the steel steps and entered the ring.

"You use your son's name just to gain attention because you can't get it for yourself. Ever since you lost this, people just don't care about you anymore. And they have every right not to. You're nothing more than an afterthought. I should've ended your WWE Career before it could even begin. I-"

"Jaden, shut up." The WWE Universe cheered as Ced stood in front of Jaden, face-to-face.

"This isn't just about the title anymore. This is about you trying to take something that I love. You made this personal. And you just earned yourself an ass-kicking." Ced threw the mic down as Jaden dropped his mic and lowered his title while him and Ced were talking trash in each other's faces.

"Gentlemen, Please." They heard a feminine voice making them frown even more as they turned to look at the stage to see Stephanie McMahon walking out on the stage with a mic as the WWE Universe cheered.

"I have been watching you two closely for a while and I have to say that you two may be two of the best young up-and-coming superstars we have here in the WWE." Both Ced and Jaden nodded along accepted the compliment.

"But I have to wonder what if you two had to team up with each other." Stephanie said as Jaden started to shout "No!".

"So tonight, I'm going to be putting you two in a Tag Team Match against The New Day." The WWE Universe cheered as Ced leaned up against the ropes.

"And to make sure that you two work together, I am giving you two an incentive. Seeing as that you both love Championship gold, your match will be for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships." Stephanie said as Ced and Jaden both started to stare at each other frowning after hearing the shocking announcement.

"And if either one of you attack each other, then you both will be suspended indefinitely without pay and for you, Jaden, that means that Intercontinental Championship will be vacated. Now you two boys have fun." She smiled as her music came onto the PA System.

" **Welcome to the Queendom" Plays**

Stephanie walked backstage as Ced walked towards Jaden, standing behind him. Ced tapped him on the shoulder getting him to turn around before he dropped him a right hand to the jaw before quickly exiting the ring before Jaden could strike making the fans cheer. Jaden leaned on the ropes looking at Ced who smirked as he backed up the ramp.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced stood in his own private locker room for the night changing into his ring gear as his girlfriend played with their little baby boy on the floor. Ced now had a new goal to focus on the Tag Team Championship even if he hated his Tag Team partner. Still it was a chance to add some Championship gold to his WWE resume. In the history books, it was gonna read Ced, SmackDown Tag Team Champion and hopefully 2-time Intercontinental Champion in the future as well as more.

Ced was wrapping his wrist up with black wrist tape. He had black ring trunks with white design with a blue outline. He had his black knee pads on both knees with black boots. Once he finished wrapping his wrist up, he ran his hands over his low-cut fade making sure his hair was fine. Ever since he lost the title, Ced cut his hair.

"You okay?" Kala asked looking up at him as Baby CJ started to crawl towards Ced.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. Why?" Ced bent down and picked up his son carrying him as he stood up.

"You just look like you got a lot on your mind." 

"I do. I got this Tag Team title match tonight with Jaden and I'm focused on WrestleMania. I want my Intercontinental Title back."

"You'll get it back babe but right now enjoy the moment. You got me and your son here with you now. Just enjoy it, enjoy us."

"You're right babe. I got about 45 minutes before the match so I guess I could chill out with you guys." He kissed his baby boy on the cheek making him smile.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

Ced walked out as the WWE Universe cheered once again seeing him tonight. He made his way down the ramp and walked to the steps, entering the ring before making his way over to the corner. He hopped up onto the turnbuckle and did his pose as the WWE Universe cheered.

" **Not Many (Remix)" Hits**

Jaden Sennoa walked out as the WWE Universe booed him while he had the Intercontinental Championship around his waist. Jaden walked down the ramp with an arrogant smile on his face as he walked around to the steps. He walked up the steps and entered the ring and walked towards Ced, unhooking his Championship as he lifted it up in Ced's face while the two were talking trash to each other.

" **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Tulsa, Oklahoma, Don't You Dare Be Sour Clap Your World-Famous 6-time Champs and FEEEEEL THE POWER"**

" **New Day, New Way" Hits**

The WWE Universe cheered as The SmackDown Tag Team Champions walked out onto the stage with a plate full of Pancakes. Big E wiggled his hops around as Kofi threw out pancakes to the crowd as both men had smiles on their faces. Kofi and E skipped their way down the ramp and entered the ring, dancing around and wiggiling their hips showing off their Tag Team Gold.

" **New Day, New Way" Stops**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers, at a combined weight of 491 Pounds, The Team of Ced and WWE Intercontinental Champion, Jaden Sennoa." Greg Hamilton announced as Ced and Jaden got a mixed reaction.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 497 Pounds, The Team of Kofi Kingston and Big E, The SmackDown Tag Team Champions, The New Day!" Greg Hamilton announced as the WWE Universe cheered Big E and Kofi.

Big E and Kofi handed the referee their titles allowing the referee to raise the titles up in air as the Championship graphic went up on the titantron. He walked over to the ropes and handed the titles off ringing the bell afterwards.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Jaden both started to argue about who was gonna start the match-off until Jaden got fed up with Ced and stood on the ring apron allowing Ced and Big E to lock it up. Ced and Big E two of the biggest men in this match. Ced, 6'3 and 250 Pounds and Big E, 5'11 and 285 Pounds. Both men former Intercontinental Champions. Ced locked it up in a collar elbow tie up with Big E with both men vying for the advantage in the strength contest with Big E taking advantage putting Ced into a side headlock. Ced backed Big E into the ropes and pushed him off sending him into the ropes when he rebounded off Big E knocked Ced down to the mat on his back. Ced popped back up to his feet as he could see Jaden in the corner chuckling.

"Shut up." Ced shouted at Jaden.

Ced and Big E locked it once more with Big E once again getting the advantage with a side headlock. Ced backed Big E into the ropes and sent him into the ropes once again. When Big E rebounded off the ropes, he was caught with a back elbow. Big E got back up to his feet and was caught with a Back Elbow once again. Big E popped back up to his feet and was caught with a picture-perfect dropkick from Ced. Ced quickly into the cover.

1, Kick out by Big E. Ced grabbed Big E and dragged him into the corner smashing his face into the turnbuckle before he started to stomp him out until the referee pulled him off. Ced pushed the referee out of the way and walked back towards Big E. Big E grabbed Ced by the neck and threw him into the corner instead and immediately started thrust his shoulder into the gut of Ced and then dragged him out of the corner and put him flat on his back with a Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex. Ced grunted as he got up to his feet and leaned up in the corner. Big E ran at full speed into the Former Intercontinental Champion with an avalanche in the corner. The Powerhouse of the New Day quickly put Ced up on his shoulder and ran towards his corner lifting him up for snake eyes but caught Kofi Kingston's foot on the way down making him back up a few. Kofi quickly up on the top rope, jumping off to collide with Ced with a crossbody. Kofi with the hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ced. Ced rolled over onto his knees and got up onto a knee as Kofi caught him with a kick to the chest knocking him onto his back. The Former WWE Champion waited as Ced rolled over onto his knees and eventually got back up to a knee, to kick him again in the chest. Ced once again rolled over to his knees and eventually got up to a knee. Kofi attempted to kick Ced in the chest but Ced caught his leg and used it to pull Kofi into a hard clothesline knocking him down to the mat. Ced leaned up against the ropes with a hand on his chest as he walked over to his corner and slapped the chest of Jaden Sennoa tagging him into the match.

Jaden entered the ring and immediately knocking Kingston down. Jaden started to stomp down on Kofi Kingston aggressively until the referee pulled him off.

"That's how you beat him." Jaden yelled at Ced who flipped him off as the WWE Universe cheered. Jaden quickly grabbed Kofi not letting the opportunity go to waste. He threw him into the corner and caught him with an open-handed chop across the chest making Kofi Kingston howl in pain. Jaden smiled as he watched Kofi gasped for his breath. Jaden with another loud open-handed chop to the chest. Jaden quickly ran towards Big E knocking him off the apron with a forearm to the face. Jaden walked towards Kofi and grabbed him by the neck before throwing him damn near half-way across the ring.

Kofi got up to his feet and was dropped immediately with a Big Boot from Jaden Sennoa. Big E ran into the ring and was quickly taken care of with a Running Superkick putting him on his back. Jaden waited for Kofi to get up to his feet and lock on the Kona Klutch as Kofi waved his arms around while Ced looked on unimpressed by his partner's dominance. Jaden kept the hold locked on until Kofi passed out making the referee call for the bell.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

" **Not Many (Remix)" Plays**

"Here are your winners and NEW SmackDown Tag Team Champions: Ced and Jaden Sennoa!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans booed Jaden who started to smirk as the referee handed him his Intercontinental Championship and newly won SmackDown Tag Team Championship belt. The referee walked over to Ced who entered the ring giving him his Tag Team Championship title.

"That's how you do it!" Jaden shouted at Ced as he raised up both his Championship titles. Ced and Jaden stared each other down until Ced flipped Jaden off and exited the ring taking his title with him as he walked up the ramp.

 **A/N:** Alright so I pulled a Stone Cold with this one having Ced win a Tag Team title with his rival and I wanted Jaden to seem dominant, because he truly is, so I had him beat The New Day the way he did. I hope this doesn't deteriorate you from reading this story, keep reading it's gonna get better.


	36. Chapter 36: I got your back buddy?

**Friday, February 7** **th** **, 2020 – San Jose, California**

" **Icon" Hits**

The WWE Universe in the SAP Center cheered loudly as they heard the music of ½ SmackDown Tag Team Champions. Ced walked out onto the stage with the SmackDown Tag Team Championship on his shoulder. He was wearing his Jordan "Chicago" 13s with black skinny jeans with a red and black nWo Wolfpac shirt. He had a gold Cuban link around his neck. Today marked the first time, Ced would walk into a SmackDown arena holding its Tag Team titles.

Ced smiled as he nodded along to his music before he started to made his way down the ramp. Once he reached the ringside area, he walked up the steps entering the ring before making his way to the corner and doing his pose with the Championship title in hand. Ced hopped down and walked over to the ropes grabbing a microphone.

" **Icon" Stops**

"Ladies and Gentemen, do not adjust your television sets, do not change the channel because the sight that is standing in front of you is live and in color. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, Young Simba, The Future of Professional Wrestling, The Young King stands before you as one half of the SmackDown Tag Team Champions." Ced sad on the mic as the fans cheered.

"You know what they say, anything could happen here in the WWE, especially in "The Land of Opportunity", SmackDown."

"And when they say anything could happen, they were right. Anything including me and Jaden Sennoa teaming up to win these Tag Team titles." The WWE Universe booed at the mention of the name of Jaden Sennoa.

"What's wrong? I thought Jaden Sennoa was y'all favorite Samoan." The WWE Universe started to chant "No!" to respond to Ced.

"I feel y'all. And even though, Jaden is supposed to be my tag team partner, it doesn't mean that I like him. And I know for a fact that the bastard hates me. He hates me because I'm the guy responsible for his first 3 loses in the WWE. I'm the guy responsible for taking his Intercontinental Championship in the first place. I'm one of the few guys on this roster that can go toe-to-toe with Jaden Sennoa. I'm the one guy that Jaden has to worry about when it comes to that Intercontinental Championship that he holds. He hates me because he's threatened by me. Whenever Jaden is around me, he knows just as well as I do, that he's not the most dominant guy in the ring whenever we lock it up. It's me. It always has been and it always will be. That's why he was so threatened during our match last week. The reason he made it his duty to go in and take care of The New Day, the way he did. He had a prove something, he had to send a message to me and he did." 

"Jaden there is no doubt about it that you are one of the most dominant guys in the history of the WWE and you strike fear into the hearts of your opponents but there is one man who doesn't fear you. And he is the 6'3, 250-pound Animal who is coming for your title. Or should I say my title?"

"I-" Ced was saying but was cut off by the music of The New Day.

" **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, San, Jose, Don't You Dare Be Sour Clap Your Future 7-time Champs and FEEEEEL THE POWER"**

" **New Day, New Way" Hits**

The WWE Universe cheered as the former SmackDown Tag Team Champions walked out onto the stage with a plate full of Pancakes. Big E had a mic in his hands as he wiggled his hips around while Kofi threw pancakes out to the crowd.

" **New Day, New Way" Stops**

"We couldn't help but notice that you're out here talking about titles and Championship gold and we just had to come out here. You see,Ced, you stand at one-half of the SmackDown Tag Team Champions, you and Jaden hold something so precious to The New Day. So precious to SmackDown. " 

"And since they are so precious to us, we want them back." 

"And I want the Intercontinental Championship back from my partner and I will get it in a rematch. Just like you two will get yours. So, I'm gonna ask you guys the question: What're you doing on February 27th at Super ShowDown?" Ced said on the mic as the fans cheered. Big E smirked as he handed the mic over to Kofi who put the mic up to his lips and answered.

"You're on." Kofi answered as the WWE Universe cheered. And it was announced Ced and Jaden Sennoa would defend their SmackDown Tag Team Championships at Super ShowDown. Ced was lucky that Jaden wasn't hear tonight otherwise, he would have a lot of complaining to listen to.

" **Icon" Plays**

Ced nodded along as he raised his title up in the air as he locked eyes with Big E and Kofi.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

 **Friday, February 14** **th** **, 2020 – Vancouver, British Columbia**

The former NXT North American and former WWE Intercontinental Champion sat in the locker room in his ring gear as he was texting his girlfriend repeatedly. She was worrying about Valentine's Day. He got her something today, he got her a diamond ring with her grandmother's birthday engraved in the inside of the ring. He had gotten her multiples roses, multiple chocolate hearts. Everything he could to make up for him not being there for the actual night. But all she wanted was him but tonight he had a match. A match against Curtis Axel. He couldn't abandon his plans and go home even if he wanted to badly.

Ced's thoughts were cut off as Joe Anoa'i walked into the locker room.

"Hey Joe." 

"Hey Ced. What are you doing in here all alone? Come on, we chilling in Catering."

"Man, I'm just trying to text my girl before she goes crazy." 

"Yeah, I get that. That's what we get for having a woman outside of the business. My wife does the same. She texts me when I can't be home. She texts and calls after every match. You got a kid, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's a few months old."

"Oh man, you better enjoy these times while they're little cause once they grow up everything gets harder." 

"Yeah, I hope he's not like me. And this is only baby number one." 

"Damn, you make it sound like you want a lot."

"I do. I want 3 or 4. I want my own little Hart Foundation." Joe and Ced chuckled after what Ced sad. Both Ced and Joe stayed in the locker room chatting it up as both men started to get to know each other and hopefully become friends.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

SmackDown was back from commercial break and both Ced and Curtis Axel stood in the ring as the referee called for the bell.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Curtis Axel locked it up in the center of the ring with Ced getting the advantage, pushing Axel into the corner. The referee counted getting both men to break the lock-up and back up with both men talking trash. Axel ran towards Ced again with Ced taking him down with a side headlock takedown. The Young Superstar wrenched it on the head that is until Curtis Axel had gotten his legs wrapped around the neck of Ced with a hiplock. The shoulders were done.

1, Kickout at 1. Both men got back up to their feet and Ced ran towards Axel and was taken down with a side headlock takedown. The shoulders were down.

1, Kickout at 1. Both men got back up to their feet and Ced had jumped up and hit Axel in the jaw with a dropkick making him roll on to the outside of the ring. The fans in the arena cheered as Ced stood in the ring and told Axel to bring it on. Axel climbed up onto the ring apron and Ced walked towards him and snapped his neck on the ropes making him back up and turn his back to him. Axel slid under the bottom rope and ran into the ring grabbed Ced's head and dragging him into the corner to smash his head into a turnbuckle. Ced slouched in the corner as Axel took his time piling in punch after punch till the referee pulled him off. Axel walked back to the corner and Ced grabbed Axel by the neck and threw him into the corner instead and rocked him with him an uppercut.

Ced checked his mouth for bleeding before he turned to look at Axel and ran towards him clotheslining him in the corner. As Axel fell down to the knees, Ced hopped up on the middle turnbuckle and waited for Axe to get up to his feet. Axel up to his feet turned around right into a blockbuster from Ced. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2, Axel powered out at 2. Ced grabbed Axel and got him up to his feet and nailed him with a right-hand making Axel stumble into the ropes. Ced whipped Axel into the ropes. As Curtis came off the ropes, Ced tried to clothesline him but Axel ducked it and went to the rooes and was dropped with a High Knee as he rebounded off the ropes. The rookie watched as Axel had rolled off to the corner, he placed a hand on the ropes as he checked his mouth for bleeding.

The rookie ran towards Axel looking to attack him in the corner but the son of Mr. Perfect had other ideas and moved out of the way making Ced stop in the corner while Curtis Axel had got up to his feet and Ced walked towards him swinging his right hand looking for a right hook but Axel ducked it and caught Ced with a neckbreaker. Curtis Axel looked around at the WWE Universe as Ced was down on the mat feeling the effects of his neck colliding with the canvas. The son of Mr. Perfect rose up to his feet making sure to grab Ced and lifted him up to his feet. Curtis Axel was struck by surprise as Ced had lifted him up on his shoulders almost out of nowhere and dropped with the Deathbomb. Ced with the hook of the leg.

1…

2…

3... 

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

" **Icon" Plays**

"Here is your winner: Ced!" Greg Hamilton announced as Ced rose up to his feet and looked around at the WWE Universe as the referee raised Ced's arm in victory. Ced raised up both of his arms with a frown. Ced turned his head to the titantron and shook his head as he saw Jaden Sennoa standing in the back with both of his titles on his shoulders.

" **Icon" Stops**

Ced, I just want to congratulate you on your victory over Curtis Axel and I saw the show last week while I was taking my much need vacation. You know carrying your ass to a Tag Team title is a lot of work and if I'm going to work hard, I'm gonna need to play hard. And while I was away, I watched as you made a match to defend our Tag Team Titles at Super ShowDown. I just want you to know buddy that I got your back." Jaden said with a wink with a chuckle at the end as Ced stared up at his Tag partner.


	37. Chapter 37: Super ShowDown 2020

**Thursday, February 27** **th** **, 2020 – Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

 **Super ShowDown 2020:**

 **The OC vs The Viking Raiders**

 **Gauntlet for Tuwaiq Trophy**

 **SmackDown Tag Team Championship**

 **The New Day vs Ced and Jaden Sennoa (c)**

 **Humberto Carillo vs Angel Garza**

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **Street Profits vs Seth Rollins and Murphy (c)**

 **WWE Championship**

 **Dolph Ziggler vs Drew McIntyre(c)**

 **Steel Cage Match**

 **Roman Reigns vs King Corbin**

 **SmackDown Women's Championship**

 **Naomi vs Bayley (c)**

 **World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Ricochet vs The Fiend (c)**

Tonight, Ced was a night that the WWE Universe was excited to see. It was Super ShowDown live in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. And it was Ced's first time ever in Saudi Arabia and luckily, he had a match in Saudi and not just showing up just to show up.

Half of the SmackDown Tag Team Champions walked into the Mohammed Abdu Arena on the Boulevard in his skinny blue jeans with "Wheat" Timberland boots with black leather vest with a black tank top underneath with his gold chain and black LV belt. He had the title on his shoulder while carrying his bags.

He hated being partners with Jaden Sennoa but there was one thing he loved and it was Championship gold. He loved being a Champion. It was all he had ever dreamed as a little kid dreaming of being in the WWE and soon. Very soon, he was planning to get his Intercontinental Championship back for a second time.

"It didn't take you long to re-up on that Championship drip." Cedric heard making him turn his head to see KC walking towards him in his ring gear.

"What this old thing?" Cedric joked referring to his Championship title.

"Pretty soon, me and Gary gone have our own Championship drip."

"I know I'm rooting for you boys tonight. I don't think me and Jaden are gonna be Champions after tonight though. I got a feeling since Mania's coming up there gonna be pushing me and him to feud at 'Mania. And if I can capitalize, I can become Champion for a second time and get that WrestleMania moment."

"I think you can do it. You just gotta withstand his test mentally. Physically you can hang with him but mentally, it's a different ball game. If you can handle him mentally you definitely got the match in the bag."

"I just hope I can put on a show good enough for 65,000 fans. We're gonna be live in Tampa. I got my family showing up, my girl showing up, my kid, my friends and everybody else. This is the biggest match in my career. I have to win. Not just for me but for my family and future generations."

"Damn dog, if you carry that same intensity you have now in your match with him. You got it."

"Oh, trust me I got something for him. But I'm gonna catch up with you later. I might need someone to talk to on the plane so I hope you and Gary are gonna have enough energy."

"After we win these titles, we gone have all the energy in the world." Ced chuckled as he shook his head and walked off to the locker room.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced walked around backstage with a frown as he wore his black knee pads, boots and tape with his black trunks with orange designs. He had his Championship around his waist as he could hear the fans cheer while he walked through the halls with the camera in front of him. He stopped as he looked up as the camera shot zoomed out showing his Tag Team partner. He heard the fans boos as Jaden stood there with a smirk holding both of Championships.

"Partner." Jaden greeted.

"Jaden, let's make one thing perfectly clear. We're not friends. So, don't try to patronize me. And tonight, let's set aside our differences for these. And after tonight, I can focus on getting back my Championship." Ced said before he walked out of the camera shot leaving Jaden Sennoa standing there as he looked on watching as Ced walked away.

"If you make it out tonight." Jaden said with an evil smile. It was clear that "The Left Hand of Pain" had a different idea.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

"The following contest is a Tag Team match and it is scheduled for one fall and it is for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships. Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing at 250 Pounds. He is one-half of the SmackDown Tag Team Champions: Ced!" Mike Rome announced.

The fans in Saudi Arabia all stood up on their feet cheering as "Young Simba" walked out onto the stage with a smirk on his face. He spit out his water in a mist before he started walking down the ramp until he reached ringside. He looked around at the fans before he walked around to the steps and ran up the steps entering the ring making a beeline to the corner. He hopped up on the turnbuckle and did his signature pose as the WWE Universe cheered while he saw the bright flashes of the fan's cameras. His smirk faded once his music was interrupted for his partner's music.

" **Not Many" Hits**

"And his Tag Team Partner, from San Francisco, California. Weighing in at 239 Pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion and one-half of the SmackDown Tag Team Champions, Jaden Sennoa!"

Jaden Sennoa walked out as the WWE Universe booed him while he had the Intercontinental Championship around his waist and Tag title on his shoulder. Jaden walked down the ramp with an arrogant smile on his face as he walked around to the steps. He walked up the steps and entered the ring and walked towards the ropes, unhooking the championship around his waist, to raise them up gloating while he talked trash to the fans.

" **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, WWE Universe, Don't You Dare Be Sour Clap Your Next Tag Champs and FEEEEEL THE POWER"**

" **New Day, New Way" Hits**

And their opponents, at a combined weight of 497 Pounds, The Team of Kofi Kingston and Big E, The New Day!" Mike Rome announced.

The WWE Universe cheered as the former SmackDown Tag Team Champions walked out onto the stage with a plate full of Pancakes. Big E wiggled his hops around as Kofi threw out pancakes to the crowd as both men had smiles on their faces. Kofi and E skipped their way down the ramp and entered the ring, dancing around getting the crowd up as Ced and Jaden looked on.

" **New Day, New Way" Stops**

Ced walked forward raising his title up in the air turning his back on Jaden Sennoa, which proved to be his fatal mistake. Jaden stood there with an evil smile BEFORE HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND THE NECK OF CED, LOCKING ON HIS PATTNED KONA KLUTCH.

The WWE Universe booed as Jaden turned his back on the man who was supposed to be his partner tonight. Ced waved his arms around frantically as everything faded to black. Jaden released the hold as Ced's lifeless body dropped to the mat. Jaden then exited the ring in a chorus of boos as he raised his Intercontinental Championship while walking up the ramp as he heard the bell ring behind him.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Kofi and Big E didn't want to win the Tag Team titles like this but they wanted to win and they had the chance to do so now. Kofi reluctantly hooked the leg.

1...

2...

3...

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

" **New Day, New Way" Hits**

"Here are your winners and the NEW SmackDown Tag Team Champions: The New Day!" Mike Rome announced as the referee handed Kofi and Big E the tag titles as Ced stared up the ceiling while Kofi and Big raised up their titles.

 **The OC vs The Viking Raiders: The OC**

 **Gauntlet Winner: The Undertaker**

 **SmackDown Tag Team Championship Winners: The New Day**

 **Humberto Carrillo vs Angel Garza Winner: Angel Garza**

 **Raw Tag Team Championship Winners: The Street Profits**

 **WWE Championship Winner: Drew McIntyre**

 **Steel Cage Match Winner: Roman Reigns**

 **SmackDown Women's Championship Winner: Bayley**

 **World Heavyweight Championship Winner: The Fiend**

 **A/N:** I'm just gonna be honest with you guys, Ced and Jaden were never really meant to have a long reign. This is exactly how I planned it to go. It was going to make their Intercontinental Championship match even more personal at WrestleMania. And also, this is an AU so a lot of things are different in this story. A LOT


	38. Chapter 38: Running the Gauntlet

**Friday, February 28** **th** **, 2020 – Boston, MA**

" _ **Icon" Hits**_

The WWE Universe went into a frenzy as "Young Simba" walked out onto the stage in his Boston Celtics Kevin Garnett jersey with his Pine Green Jordan 1s. Despite losing the tag titles just 24 hours before the former Intercontinental Champion and former Tag Champion had a smile on his face. He spit his water out in a mist as he walked down the ramp soaking in the pop he was getting in the TD Garden. He walked around to the steel steps and ran up the steps walking to the corner. He did his pose as he could see the fans snapping pictures of him creating a flash. He hopped down from the turnbuckles and walked to the ropes grabbing a mic from the ring crew as his music faded.

Ced looked around the arena as he raised the mic up to his lips.

"Boston, What's Poppin?" He earned a cheap pop from the WWE Universe.

"We are less than 24 hours removed from Super ShowDown. An event where you were supposed to see me and Jaden Sennoa defend the tag team titles against The New Day. But this happened." Ced pointed to the titantron showing the replay

 _Replay_

 _Ced walked forward raising his title up in the air turning his back on Jaden Sennoa, which proved to be his fatal mistake. Jaden stood there with an evil smile BEFORE HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND THE NECK OF CED, LOCKING ON HIS PATTNED KONA KLUTCH._

 _The WWE Universe booed as Jaden turned his back on the man who was supposed to be his partner tonight. Ced waved his arms around frantically as everything faded to black. Jaden released the hold as Ced's lifeless body dropped to the mat._

The WWE Universe booed as they watched the clip of Ced getting choked out.

"Right after that I went to the back. I showered, I cleaned up and I went to the airport. I hopped on a plane to come to Boston. And when I was on that plane, I only had one though on my mind: Revenge. And that Revenge is gonna lead me to the WWE Intercontinental Championship for a second time in my career. I landed at Boston Logan International Airport around 5 and the only thing on my mind was the Intercontinental Championship. So, I went to my hotel room. I took a nap got up around 8 hit the Iron Paradise and went back to my hotel room and to my surprise there were two people there. Two people who I needed to see the most." 

"I saw my child and his mother there. And seeing my son there it motivated me. It motivated enough to-" Ced way saying but was cut off by the music that no one wanted to hear right now.

" _ **Not Many" Hits**_

The WWE Universe immediately booed as the WWE Intercontinental Champion walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hands while his music faded.

"Ced do me a favor and shut up. Nobody here came to hear about your family. But I am intrigued. You said that they motivated you. Motivated you for what exactly? A match with me. A match with me for my Intercontinental Championship. Ced let's make one thing perfectly clear, you're not in my league. And last year at SummerSlam and at Clash of Champions, it was a fluke. You caught lightning in a bottle twice and managed to pick up a victory over me. But in recent weeks, everytime you tried me you were put to sleep just like last night."

"That ego of yours is so precious that you'll take years off your own career just to make sure that you have a place in history. You want a place in history fine. But your place will be at the bottom list as a one-hit wonder. You want a match at WrestleMania, you got it under one condition." 

"What?" Ced asked.

"You run the gauntlet. You will go through 4 men of my choice and if you manage to beat all 4 of them then you will have your shot against me at WrestleMania."

"After I run through these 5 men, I'm kicking your ass at WrestleMania and I'm taking back my WWE Intercontinental Championship." Ced said as he stared at Jaden while he dropped the mic as his music played on the PA system.

" _ **Icon" Plays**_

Jaden raise his Championship up in the air as the WWE Universe gave a mixed reaction. Half were cheering Ced and half were booing Jaden.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

It was a few minutes later and Ced was seen walking through the halls as he looked on a frown as his mind was focused on the Intercontinental Championship. If he won tonight's gauntlet it would earn him his Intercontinental Championship rematch at WrestleMania. He stopped in his tracks as he locked eyes with "The King of Kings", "The Game", "The Cerebral Assassin", The COO of WWE, Triple H!

Triple H was his mentor. The man who gotten him to WWE. The man who had given him the shot but he was also man who cost Ced his Intercontinental Championship in the first place.

"Good luck kid." Triple H said as he held his hand out while Ced stood there looking down at his hand. Ced smirked as he shook Triple H's hand.

"I don't need it. And don't think I forgot that you cost me this title. It'll bite you in the ass eventually whether it's now, next month, months from now. A year or years later. You will feel my wraith eventually." Ced then walked away from Triple H while Triple H wathed him walk on with a frown.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" _ **Icon" Hits**_

The following contest is a gauntlet match. Introducing the first participant, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 252 Pounds. Ced!"

Ced walked out as the WWE Universe cheered once again seeing him tonight. He made his way down the ramp and walked to the steps, entering the ring before making his way over to the corner. He hopped up onto the turnbuckle and did his pose as the WWE Universe cheered as his music faded.

" _ **Killer Instinct" Hits**_

"And his opponent, from Alexandria, Virginia. Weighing in at 265 Pounds. Mojo Rawley!"

Mojo Rawley had the opportunity of a life time. If he could pick up a win against Ced it would propel him in the Intercontinental Championship title picture.

Mojo ran down the ramp and slid into the ring immediately going for Ced as the referee rang the bell.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced ducked it and then started to lay on the rights leading Mojo into the ropes. Ced tried whipping Mojo across the ring but Mojo reverse it sending Ced into the ropes instead. Mojo ducked down looking for back body drop but the former Intercontinental Champion caught him with a drop-down knee face breaker backing him up into the ropes. Ced ran towards Mojo clothesline him over the top rope sending him to the outside.

"Young Simba" walked around the ring talking trash about Mojo while the WWE Universe cheered. Mojo got up to his feet and ran back into the ring making a beeline towards Ced only to get rocked with the _Double C Spinebuster!_

Ced hook of the leg.

1...

2...

3...

"Mojo Rawley has been eliminated." Ced won the first fall and now it only 3 more competitors to go.

" _ **Drift" Hits**_

"From Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Weighing in at 217 Pounds. Elias!"

Elias walked out with his guitar as the WWE Universe cheered while Ced was pacing in the ring. Elias made his way down the ramp, setting his guitar off to the side before he ran into the ring.

Elias and Ced started to trade shots back and forth with Ced getting the advantage as he had Elias leaning up against the ropes. Ced ran to the ropes and was almost decapitated with a hard clothesline from Elias. Ced leaned over onto his side checking his mouth for bleeding as Elias looked down at his opponent while the WWE Universe gave him a mixed reaction. Elias grabbed Ced lifting him up to his feet. He dragged him over to the turnbuckle. Elias tried to smash Ced's face into the turnbuckle but "Young Simba" managed to block it and smash Elias' face into the turnbuckle making him back up a bit.

"Young Simba" ran towards Elias and Ced tried to take Elias down with a clothesline but Elias ducked it and instead caught him with a neckbreaker dropping Ced down to the mat. Hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2. Elias quickly rose up to his feet and started to stomp down on Ced, refusing to give up the assault until the referee grabbed Elias pulling him off as Ced crawled over to the corner. Ced managed to pull himself up to his feet using the ropes as Elias came running towards him. Ced grabbed Elias and instead threw him into the corner. Ced with repeated clotheslines in the corner to Elias. Ced grabbed Elias by his hair and damn near threw him across the ring.

"Come on!" Ced shouted as the WWE Universe cheered. He crouched down looking for the _Spear_. The fans were cheering as Elias had risen up to his feet and turned around as Ced ran towards him looking for a Spear but he was caught with a knee to the face making Ced back up into the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and caught Elias with a headbutt that sent him backing up to the ropes as Ced bent down looking for a back body drop but Elias caught him putting him in his grasp looking for the _Drift Away_ but Ced managed to spin out of it and get Elias up on his shoulders. Ced looking to end it with the _Deathbomb._

Hook of the leg.

1...

2...

3...

"Elias has been eliminated." Only 2 more to go now.

Ced sat up with a smirk as the WWE Universe cheered while Elias rolled out of the ring. "Young Simba" quickly rose up to his feet and looked around the arena waiting for his next opponent.

" _ **Hellfire" Hits**_

The WWE Universe stood up on their feet as former 4-time World Champion walked out onto the stage spreading his arms wide yelling "Fella". He walked down the ramp while the WWE Universe gave him a mixed reaction while Ced stood in the ring with a smile on his face. Sheamus entered the ring as the music faded off into the background.

Ced and Sheamus locked eyes with each other while Sheamus kept his solemn look but Ced began trash talking. Both started to circle around the ring before they locked it up with Sheamus using his strength to push Ced into a corner. Sheamus slapped Ced across the face making the crowd boo. Moments later they locked it up again with Ced getting the advantage pushing Sheamus into the corner. He kept the pressure on until the referee pulled him off. Ced used his window of opportunity to slap Sheamus across the face as the cheered while Ced had a smirk on his face but this proved to be his big mistake. Sheamus came out of the corner swinging but Ced was ready and caught him with a right hand making him stumble. Ced with repeated right hands backing the "Celtic Warrior" into the ropes.

"Young Simba" looking for the whip across the ropes but Sheamus caught him and reversed it sending him into the ropes instead. Sheamus bent down looking for a back body drop which proved to be his mistake as Ced with for the drop-down face breaker much like his mentor making Sheamus back up into the ropes.

Ced walked towards Sheamus and was caught with a knee to the gut backing him up a bit as Sheamus followed up with a clubbing blow to the back dropping "Young Simba" down to his knees as he crawled over to the corner looking to recover. Ced was trying to get back up to a vertical base and was caught with a hard right. Sheamus took the chance to whip Ced across the ring but the former Intercontinental Champion used his momentum to bounce off the turnbuckle and clothesline Sheamus. "The Celtic Warrior" was back up on his feet and Ced caught him with a nice vertical suplex putting him on his back. "Young Simba" backed up into the corner before he walked towards Sheamus jumping up getting some height for a knee drop on the forehead. Hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2. Sheamus getting the much need space rolled out of the ring to recuperate. Ced not letting out followed Sheamus out of the ring and grabbed Sheamus and dragged him over to the barricade and smashed his face into the barricade. Sheamus staggered away gaining some space but "Young Simba" would not let up and followed Sheamus who grabbed Ced and threw him into the steel steps. The WWE Universe booed Sheamus who stood on with his frown. He grabbed Ced who was rising up to his feet slowly and dragged him over to the barricade smashing his face into the barricade. Sheamus refused to let up and grabbed Ced throwing him into the ring. Sheamus follow suit and entered the ring grabbed Ced but Ced was backing down and caught Sheamus with a blow to the body, staggering the "Celtic Warrior". Ced up to his feet looking for some offense but Sheamus caught him with the _Irish Curse._

Ced was staring up at the ceiling feeling the pain in his lower back. He crawled over to the ropes and use them to pull himself up until Sheamus grabbed him again and pull him away from the ropes to hit another _Irish Curse._ Hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ced. Sheamus lifted Ced up to his feet and hit him with a strike making Ced stumble to the corner as he dropped down to a knee. Sheamus took the chance to take out his aggression on Ced hitting him with repeated knee strikes to the side of the head as the WWE Universe booed until the referee pulled him off. Sheamus pushed the official out of the way and made a beeline to Ced stomping him down with stomps until he was once again pulled off. Sheamus raised his arm in pre-match victory as Ced regained his vertical base. Sheamus used this opportunity to continue his barrage on Ced hitting him several strikes that is until he interrupted when Ced caught him with a kick to the gut. This allowed Ced and Sheamus to go back and forth trading blows until Sheamus caught Ced with a double axe handle to the face. Cover.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 by Ced. Sheamus damn near stalked Ced as he watched as he was starting to lean over on his side before, he dropped down hitting Ced with a knee to the back causing the younger man to groan out in agony. Sheamus just relentless with his offense as he went for an elbow up to the head of Ced making him drop back down to the mat clutching his head. "The Celtic Warrior" was not done and started to pile in shots to the head of Ced. He grabbed Ced lifting him up to his feet before he placed him on his shoulder before slamming him back down to the canvas with a powerslam. Hook of the leg.

1...

2, Kick out at 2 once again by Ced. The WWE Universe cheered for Ced as it was clear to everyone that he really wanted the WWE Intercontinental Championship. He had been in the ring for a solid 16 minutes going against 3 different opponents, 3 different styles, 3 different game plans or lack thereof.

Ced crawled over to the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up as he shook his head showing his defiance as "The Celtic Warrior" looked on.

"You've got heart but it's not enough." Sheamus shouted before he ran towards Ced only to be caught with a boot as Ced lifted himself up in the corner making Sheamus stumble a bit. Sheamus tried again and was caught with another boot staggering him. Ced ran towards Sheamus looking to use his momentum but Sheamus grabbed him putting him on his shoulder looking for another powerslam but Ced managed to wiggle out of it and catch Sheamus with a DDT. Ced was feeling it as got up to his feet looking around the arena while the fans cheered. Sheamus was back up to a vertical base. Ced and Sheamus once again trading blows until Ced got the upperhand and had Sheamus leaning up against the ropes. Ced whipped Sheamus across the ring and then bent down looking for a back body drop but Sheamus caught him with a kick to the chest making Ced fall back into the ropes and Ced used momentum to catch Sheamus with a High Knee to the face. Ced was feeling it now as he nodded his head along as he turned around seeing Sheamus back up to his feet.

Ced ran towards Sheamus knocking him down with a clothesline. Sheamus popped back up and was taken down with a clothesline. Sheamus up once again clothesline. Back up on his feet and this time he was caught with a powerslam putting him down as Ced stood up to his feet. He walked to the corner and started to slap the turnbuckle getting the fans involved in the match. He watched as Sheamus rose up to his feet and turned around holding his gut and Ced damn near cut Sheamus in half with a monstrous _Spear._ The WWE Universe cheered on as Ced had crawled over into the cover, hooking the leg.

1...

2...

3...

Ced rolled off of his opponent and crawled to the corner. He leaned up against the bottom turnbuckle feeling the effects as he had been going nonstop for 23 minutes nonstop.

And now it was time for his final opponent. Or so he thought.

" _ **Not Many" Hits**_

The WWE Universe booed as Jaden Sennoa walked out with his title and a microphone in hand.

"Ced, I got some bad news for you man. Your last opponent could not be here tonight. Therefore, you're done for the night. And you may have beaten every other competitor I picked for you but you cannot earn a title match until you beat the final one at Elimination Chamber. Hope you have fun at Elimination Chamber." Jaden said on the mic as his music played on the PA system while he walked to the back.

Ced pulled himself up to his feet while he stared up at the stage talking trash about the champion.

 **A/N:** I hoped y'all enjoyed that little gem. Next chapter is gonna be at Elimination Chamber. And I'm happy to say that I have found my love for professional wrestling so I'll probably be working on this more often. And I'm thinking of bring an old OC back in this story either Alexander Andrews or John Thunder or even bringing Zack Mercer into the mix so give me some suggestions on which one you want but other than that y'all have good day or night or whatever and I'll be updated this soon.


	39. Chapter 39: Elimination Chamber 2020

**Sunday, March 8** **th** **, 2020 – Philadelphia, PA**

 **Elimination Chamber 2020:**

 **Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder vs The Viking Raiders**

 **Drew Gulak vs Daniel Bryan**

 **WWE United States Championship**

 **Humberto Carrillo vs Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) (c)**

 **Elimination Chamber for SmackDown Tag Team Championship**

 **The Miz & Morrison (c) vs The New Day vs The Udos vs Heavy Machinery vs Lucha House Party vs Dolph Ziggler and Robert Roode**

 **No Disqualification Match**

 **AJ Styles vs Aleister Black**

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

 **The Street Profits (c) vs Seth Rollins and Murphy**

 **Ced vs?**

 **Elimination Chamber Match for SmackDown Women's Championship Match**

 **Carmella vs Alexa Bliss vs Dana Brooke vs Sasha Banks vs Naomi vs Lacey Evans**

It was just 5 days removed. 5 days removed from Ced's 23rd birthday and he couldn't think of a better present from WWE than a chance to earn himself a match at WrestleMania for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. For months that had been the only thing on Ced's mind and now tonight if he won his match against whoever his opponent was it was a guaranteed shot at WrestleMania 36 in Tampa for the title.

For Ced's birthday, he spent it with his family and friends having a party at his house. He got to see his best friend, Red, his siblings, his parents and most importantly his son and girlfriend. Everyone was excited for his 23rd birthday including Red who gave him a 2020 Bentley Continental GT for the grand day. He had a party at his nightclub enjoying a night with his people.

But right now, he was focused on tonight. And tonight, he would face an opponent of Jaden Sennoa's choosing in a No Disqualification match and whoever his opponent was, they were gonna get their work cut out for them.

Cedric sat in the locker room in his ring gear with a frown on his face. He wore some black wrestling trunks with designs in white with a red and blue outline with black knee pads and white wrist tape on both of his wrist. And he wore a black denim vest with a Lion Head in white with a red and blue outline with Ced underneath in the same color scheme and Young Simba above in the same color scheme. Just like a classic face, he was wearing the colors of the city. He walked out of the locker room with a water bottle in hand looking on with a frown as a camera followed in front of him. It was time for Ced to be awakened now.

"Hey Ced, do you have a minute?" Kayla Braxton asked as she walked into the camera shot with a microphone in hand.

"For you Kayla, always." He said sending Kayla a wink making her smile.

"Tonight, you go one on one with a random opponent chosen at Jaden Sennoa's hands. How were you able to prepare for a match like this not knowing what you're up against?" Kayla asked before putting the mic up to his lips.

"I'm usually a guy who studies his opponents before a match but this time I couldn't because I don't know my opponent so I prepared myself mentally for a fight. A fight that I have to win. And there's no better city to have a fight than Philly." Ced said on the mic as he heard the fans in the background cheering loudly.

"And tonight, no matter whoever's getting in that ring with me, they better be prepared because I have one thing on my mind one, one goal. The Intercontinental Championship and I will go through whoever I have to go through to get my hands back on my title." Ced smirked as he walked out of the camera shot leaving Kayla standing there watching as he walked off.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

" **Icon" Hits**

14,000 fans in the Wells Fargo Center stood up on their feet cheering as the lights in the arena started to go in an array of colors. Ced walked out onto the stage with a smirk. He spit out his water in a mist before walking down the ramp until he reached ringside.

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing in at 250 Pounds. Ced!" Mike Rome announced as Ced looked around at the fans before he walked around to the steps and ran up the steps entering the ring making a beeline to the corner. He hopped up on the turnbuckle and did his signature pose as the WWE Universe cheered while he saw the bright flashes of the fan's cameras.

Ced hopped off the middle rope and took off his vest before throwing it off to the outside. He looked around at the crowd nodding his head along as he paced back and forth.

" **I Bring The Darkness" Hits**

The fans in Philly started to boo as they heard the music of the current King of the Ring, Baron Corbin who walked out in his ring gear with his robe an dhis crown along with his scepter. He raised his scepter in the air as Ced stood in the ring looking on with a smirk.

"And his opponent, from Kansas City. Weighing in at 285 Pounds. Baron Corbin!"

Corbin took off his robe and his crown and ran down the ramp with his scepter in his hands. Ced nodded his head along as the fans cheered.

" **I Bring The Darkness" Stops**

Corbin tried to swing the scepter as Ced but Ced ducked it and went to the ropes when he came off the ropes he caught Corbin WITH A SPEAR. EARLY ON IN THE MATCH LOOKING TO END IT. COVER.

1...

2...

3...

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced did it! He was going to WrestleMania! He was getting his title match at WrestleMania 36 live in Tampa.

" **Icon" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Ced!"

Ced smiled as he rose up to his feet and raised his arms in victory as the fans cheered. He had just beaten Corbin in mere seconds and won his shot at 'Mania. He pointed towards the WrestleMania sign as he nodded along while Corbin rolled out of the ring.

 **A/N:** Alright so I'm back with this. I changed a few things like Ced's hometown to my true hometown which is Charlotte, North Carolina. The Queen City. I'm going to uncover some of Kala's backstory in the next few chapters. I'm going to also pretend that the COVID-19 didn't exist in this story or until after WrestleMania. And let's just be honest this year has been shit. The whole world has been going crazy since the death of the Kobe and Gigi, I feel like they were really the glue holding the world together.

Anyway, I had Ced beat Corbin the way he did because I simply didn't feel like writing a match with Corbin just yet. Maybe later down the road, we'll get that but next down the road Is the Intercontinental Championship match for 'Mania

 **Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder vs The Viking Raiders Winners: The Viking Raiders**

 **Drew Gulak vs Daniel Bryan Winner: Daniel Bryan**

 **WWE United States Championship Winners: Andrade**

 **Elimination Chamber for SmackDown Tag Team Championship Winners: The Miz & Morrison**

 **AJ Styles vs Aleister Black Winner: Aleister Black**

 **Raw Tag Team Championship Winner: The Street Profits**

 **Ced vs? Winner: Ced**

 **Elimination Chamber Match for SmackDown Women's Championship Match Winner: Sasha Banks**


	40. Chapter 40: Leading up to 'Mania

**Friday, March 13** **th** **, 2020 – Detroit, Michigan**

The fans in the sold out Little Ceasers Arena were cheering loudly as the fans in Detroit were excited for Smackdown. It was the Smackdown fresh of the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View. And now the road was to WrestleMania was on its last few stops before the Show of Shows was to air in the WWE. It was clear that at WrestleMania 36 the main event of WrestleMania 36 was to be Roman Reigns vs Drew McIntyre for the WWE Championship from the SmackDown side of things. The New Day vs The Usos vs SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions, Miz and Morrison in a Triple Threat Ladder Match. Ced vs Jaden Sennoa for the Intercontinental Championship. Sasha Banks vs Bayley for the Smackdown Women's Championship. Otis and Mandy Rose vs Dolph Ziggler and Sonya Deville in a mixed tag team match and there were still some matches to be determined for the show.

" **Icon" Hits**

The fans cheered as the former WWE Intercontinental Champion, "Young Simba" walked out onto the stage wearing his black tailored slacks with a black cashmere sweater with the sleeves rolled up and black suede loafers with a gold Cuban link around his neck. And to top it off he wore matching gold bracelets and watches with a pair of gold and black shades. Ced looked around at the crowd with a smirk before he started to walk down the ramp as the lights were going in a disarray of colors. Once he reached the ringside area, he climbed the steps and and walked up the steps to the ring apron. He turned to look at the WWE Universe once more seeing them cheer him, making him smile as he then entered the ring and made a beeline to the corner. He pulled himself up to the second turnbuckle and did his pose (Randy Orton pose).

Ced jumped down and requested a microphone from the ring crew.

" **Icon" Stops**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Detroit, Michigan, we are here live tonight! And we are just 23 days away from WrestleMania where I will be taking on Jaden Sennoa in a match with a chance to regain something that means a lot to me and that is the coveted, WWE Intercontinental Championship."

"105 Days. 105 Days. It's been 105 Days since I last held the title that I love so much. November 29th, 2019. The day still lingers in my mind. It was the days that Jaden took from me something that I loved. It also the day that a special figure seemed to betray the very trust that I had in him. I'm talking about a certain 14-time World Champion, The COO, Hunter Hearst Helmsley." 

"Funny thing is Triple H was the same guy who singing my praises down in NXT. In fact, he was the man who brought me to this company just like he did with Jaden Sennoa. And somehow along the way, you switched sides. You lost your faith in me and decided that you wanted to place it in Jaden Sennoa and ultimately cost me my title." Ced took off his shades and walked closer to the ropes staring directly into the camera.

"Now this message is for you Hunter, I don't know what's your angle in all of this but whatever it is. It better not interfere with my match at 'Mania. There is no corporate office, there is not a McMahon, there is not a place on this earth that can hold you away from me. And the same goes to you Jaden. See you soon. I know you'll be dying to attack me from behind real soon." Ced said on the mic as he then threw it up in the air as his music played on the PA system.

" **Icon" Plays**

Ced looked around the arena with a frown as he pointed at the WrestleMania sign.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Ced was walking backstage wearing that same frown on his face as he just finished up on his promo while a camera was trailing in front of him.

Out of nowhere, Ced was attacked from behind with a steel chair by JADEN SENNOA. Ced groaned out in agony as Jaden stood behind him with the WWE Intercontinental Championship wrapped around his waist with a smirk.

"You asked for this." Jaden raised the chair up in the air and slammed it down on the back once again making Ced scream. He raised it up once more and smacked it into the back. Jaden kept doing this until the chair eventually broke as Ced groaned in agony and pain while Jaden chuckled.

"See you at "Mania." Jaden chuckled while he walked away leaving Ced there nearly paralyzed with pain.

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

The WWE Universe was in awe as they were watching a match between Jaden Sennoa and Bobby Roode. Jaden held most of the momentum and currently had Bobby Roode on his shoulders looking for a powerslam. He looked around at the crowd hearing a bunch of cheers. He looked around and turned around and was caught with a steel chair to the back by Ced as the fans cheered.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced backed up into the ropes and leaned up against the ropes with a hand on his back still feeling the pain from earlier.

"Here is your winner by disqualification: Jaden Sennoa!"

Jaden Sennoa rose up to his feet with a hand on his back but was put right back down with a chair shot to the head as the fans cheered. Bobby Roode had rose to his feet and stumbled towards Ced and Jaden was caught with a chair shot. The former Champion threw the chair down and stumbled out of the ring as his music played on the PA system.

" **Icon" Plays**

 **(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

 **Friday, March 20** **th** **, 2020 – New Orleans, Louisianna**

" **Icon" Hits**

The WWE Universe cheered as the former Intercontinental Champion was making his entrance for his match against the man, he struck with a chair last week, the former United States Champion, Bobby Roode.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing at 250 Pounds. Ced!"

Ced entered the ring and making a way to the corner in his usual black boots, pads and wrist tape with black and white trunks. He climbed the turnbuckles and did his pose getting a reaction from the crowd as he then jumped down while he heard Bobby Roode's music.

" **Glorious Domination" Hits**

"Being accompanied by Dolph Ziggler, From Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Weighing in at 235 Pounds. Bobby Roode!"

The Glorious One stood on the stage as he did his famous Glorious pose in his expensive robe while Dolph Ziggler walked out accompanying him. Bobby walked down the ramp hyping himself up while Ced stared at him with eyes full of intensity. He spun around and looked at the titantron doing his patented pose while the video on the titantron changed to his name while Dolph was talking his trash. Bobby turned back around and entered the ring taking off his robe. He threw his robe off on the outside as his music faded and the bell rang.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Ced and Bobby Roode locking it up one on one live on SmackDown Live in the Smoothie King Center. Ced and Bobby walked to the center of the ring staring each other down. Bobby looked Ced up and down before looking on with a smirk as both men backed up into their individual corners before locking it up. Ced immediately backed Bobby up in the corner showing the amount of strength he had. He kept the grip until the referee broke both men apart. Ced went for a right hand but Bobby ducked it and allowed Ced to go into the corner. Bobby with the chop to the chest. Ced managed to walk out of the corner holding his chest. Bobby Roode went for a left hand but Ced blocked it and caught the glorious one with a right hook knocking him down to the canvas.

Bobby popped right back up and was caught with another right hand sending him stumbling into the corner. Ced rushed over to the corner and started to kick Bobby in the gut repeatedly until he dropped down into the corner. Ced kept the offense rolling stomping a mudhole into Bobby until the referee pulled him off. Ced nodded his head as the referee was scolding him. Ced was allowing his anger for Jaden Sennoa to get in his head.

Ced walked towards the corner looking to attack Bobby but Bobby caught him with a poke to the eyes making hum stumble back as the referee started to scold him. As Bobby came out of the corner, Ced swung at him looking for a right hand but Bobby ducked it and instead grabbed him dropping him with a neckbreaker. Hook of the leg.

1...

2, Power out at 2. Ced sat up and Bobby not looking to give up the offense wrapped his arms firmly around the neck of Ced tightening the grip on the former WWE Intercontinental Champion. Bobby stood up on his feet before ramming his knee into the spine making Ced groan out in agony. His back was still reeling from the assault last week. Ced was back-first on the mat staring up at the ceiling as Bobby Roode jumped up and landed on the forehead with a jumping knee drop to the head. Ced scream out as he rolled over out of the ring falling down to a knee looking to regain some composure. "The Glorious One" saw his opportunity and went through the ropes onto the ring apron. He waited until Ced turned around to catch him with a BLOCKBUSTER OFF THE RING APRON.

Dolph on the outside was clapping along as he walked towards Ced talking trash while Bobby Roode had crawled over to the barricade and used it to pull himself up. Bobby grabbed "Young Simba" and threw him shoulder first into the steel steps making the WWE Universe boo. Roode being the veteran rose up to his feet and rolled into the ring breaking the count while the referee scolded him turning his back on Ziggler. The former 2-time World Heavyweight Champion started to stomp down on the former Intercontinental Champion until he scurried off as the referee turned around.

Roode dropped down and rolled out of the ring. He grabbed the younger man and threw him inside the ring just to crawl inside the ring and cover him.

1...

2, Kick out at 2. A smile crept onto the face of "The Glorious One" as he rose up to his feet. Bobby grabbed Ced looking to end it all with the Glorious DDT but Ced lifted Bobby up and chucked him over the top rope as the WWE Universe cheered. Dolph had gotten up onto the apron. "Young Simba" saw this and ran towards Dolph nailing him with a big boot knocking him off the apron. Ced turnned back around and walked towards the ropes looking over at Bobby Roode was crawling over the steps to get inside the ring. Ced looked up as he heard cheering from the WWE Universe and turned around looking at Jaden Sennoa who tried to hit Ced with a chair but Ced ducked it and ran to the ropes. When he rebounded off he caught Jaden Sennoa with A SPEAR DAMN-NEAR CUTTING HIM IN HALF.

Ced kept the offense rolling and started to pile in shoots onto the head of Jaden Sennoa during this time Bobby Roode rolled into the ring. Bobby pulled Ced off of Jaden and tried to lift him up to his feet but Ced instead got Bobby Roode up on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry but Ced wasn't paying attention and was caught with a superkick by Dolph Ziggler knocking him off his feet as the referee finally called for the bell.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

"Here is your winner by disqualification: Ced!"

Dolph helped Bobby and both men quickly scurried away from the ring as Ced crawled over the corner and used the ropes to help pull himself up as Jaden did the same. Both men were starring a hole into each other's soul.

Ced and Jaden both ran towards each other and started to go at each other trading blow after blow. These two were going at it until a bunch of members from the locker room were coming to break these two men apart.

"Get off me!" Ced screamed as they held him back in the corner while the WWE Universe cheered.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Triple H said on the mic as he walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"You two really want a fight. At WrestleMania, I'm gonna give you two men the fight that you want to see. At WrestleMania 36, Ced, Jaden Sennoa one on one in a Street Fight for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!" Triple H announced as the fans cheered while a smirk came onto the face of Ced. That smirk quickly faded as Ced began fighting off some of the men who were holding him back. Ced ran towards Jaden in the corner and jumped onto him piling on the shots to the head until he was pulled back off while Jaden rolled out of the ring and all the men who were holding him back rolled out with him trying to separate him from the wild brawl that was going on. Ced managed to push the men who were holding him back off of him and ran to the ropes and when he rebounded off the ropes jumping over the ropes into the pile of men. Jaden was the first one to recover as he crawled away from the scene while Ced crawled over to the apron and used it to pull himself up staring at Jaden.

"I'm coming for you at 'Mania!" Ced yelled


End file.
